Playing God
by Chowlseaa
Summary: Kol make's an unexpected discovery one night while out on a blood binge, one that has massive consequences. What will the original do when faced with the little dilema? Kol/Oc AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- **_Okay so this idea just sorta popped into my head, this is just a little tester chapter to see what you guys think._

_Again i don't own the vampires diaries, merely taking some of the characters out for a test drive_

* * *

The flooring in the room was a white fluffy carpet which now had the added effect of red streaks all over, some just random splashes and others clear drag marks. The crimson against the white stood out. I sighed taking in my handy work; there were even splashes of blood all over the cream walls. What a mess. I took another quick swig from the bottle of cheap liquor in my left hand, the faint sound of a heartbeat somewhere in the building reached my ears. Apparently I'd missed one! Good I was still hungry.

Turning slowly I looked over the bodies scattered across this once beautifully decorated room. Crouching down beside each one I listened. Nope no heartbeats. Maybe it was coming from next door? It was a quiet one. These damn houses were built too closely nowadays. A lot had changed since my brother had daggered me and stuck me in a box for a century including yard space. Some of the changes I loved like the women for example, a lot more free spirited now than they were 100 years ago. Oh and the outfits they wore now were a lot more revealing, another plus point! Although I had no appreciation for the relaxed attitude towards the earth, everything in these cities was a horrible grey colour, so much concrete. I missed the green of the trees and grass.

I walked through the small house, looking over some of the personal belongings scattered across. The place was in a bit of mess due to the struggle, I liked my victims to think they actually have a chance at survival. The moment the hope drains from their eyes when they realise I'm about to end their pathetic meaningless little lives, that is the part I love most. Excluding the blood of course! That never got old; the first bite when your fangs pierce soft skin and your mouth fills with the delicious red goodness. My fangs started to ache a little just thinking about it, still hungry after that small feast.

Browsing over the hallway I found a collection of family photos hanging strategically on the walls. In the centre of the one of the walls there was a large photo of the girl I'd just killed. She was in a graduation cap, with her mother and father at each side looking proud and smiling widely. Cute. What was her name again? Candice…Carol…Claire? Something like that. She was a pretty young blonde I'd met at a bar earlier on, had a few drinks with and convinced her to take me home. It wasn't difficult; women these days were just as fooled by a handsome face as they were back then. Her plan was to sneak me into her room upstairs; she still lived with her parents. Bonus, made things slightly more complicated but offered me more to drink. The minute I was invited over the threshold, that's when my fun began.

The girl's parents where still awake, late night up watching a movie on TV. Surprise crossed their features quickly replaced with anger when I barged into their cosy living room. They weren't nearly as shocked as the girl. Compelling them not to scream I started to play a little game – it was one I most enjoyed. I like to call it the game of life; it always ends the same way. With blood being spilled, a lot of it.

Moving down to browse over some more of their photographs i stopped at another, this one had the girl & her parents in it, only they weren't alone. The mother was holding a small child in her arms, all four of them smiling yet again. The perfect little family photo. If only I was capable of guilt maybe I would feel some remorse for destroying it. Laughing at myself I continued down the wall. The child appeared in all the photos now, some of just the baby. She grew the more I travelled. Pictures of her with the family at the park, in a pool, a picture of the child standing on her own, opening a gift at Christmas. Maybe this was a family of 4? Not just the 3 of them as I first thought. I'd get that other drink after all, saved me having to pick up another girl before I headed back to deal with Niklaus.

Entering the kitchen I had a glance around, making the effort to have another listen. No heartbeats here but there was definitely one nearby. Leaving the kitchen behind me I stood at the bottom of a set of stairs, leading to the second floor. I climbed them leisurely; I was in no rush after all. I'd sweep every room make sure the house was empty before I left. Allowing some poor distraught neighbour to find the massacre the next day. Maybe I'd get to hear about my handy work on the news tomorrow?

The first door I opened was a small closet at the top of the stairs, holding some form of bedding. The next was a small bathroom; I quickly became bored with that room. The wooden door opposite the bathroom had 'Claire' written across it in funky pink lettering. I was right after all, her name was Claire. I poked my head around the room, finding it empty of course. The occupant was down stairs with puncture marks in her neck. The walls were pink and the carpet matched, the bed was small and also covered in some form of pink bedding, wonder what the girls favourite colour was? Predictable. I scoffed at the teddies scattered across the room, small bears & a few of horses. I left, the bright colours making me feel suffocated.

'Bria' was written across a sign that hung on the next door I came across; this one had small characters painted onto it. I listened again; the faint sound had grown stronger. I hadn't even noticed too busy looking around. I slowly turned the handle to the room and stuck my head in. There was someone lying down on a bed, covered with a duvet, sleeping away peacefully completely unaware of the havoc and devastation downstairs. I smirked to myself well this would be a severe wake up call. I could feel my fangs breaking through a fraction at the anticipation of the fresh blood and inevitable kill. As the light from the hallway crept into the room with me, I could see a mass of long auburn hair sprawled across the pillow, my eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting. One of the many perks to being a vampire. I glanced around the room for confirmation after taking in the size of the figure on the bed. The rooms content confirmed my suspicions. Bloody hell. The covers stirred at and a small sleepy looking head popped into view, squinting at the intrusion of light.

_"Mommy?"_ the small child sounded a little dazed and very sleepy.

* * *

**AN- **_Let me know what you think? If it's worth continuing or not. This chapter was typed out rather quickly so i'm sorry if theres any spelling errors or grammar problems. Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know if you want it continued. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- **_I wasn't expecting such a response to this & so quickly! Glad you like it, here chapter 2 :)  
_

* * *

The small child sat up in her bed, staring at the door expectantly. Well that I didn't see coming, what was I supposed to do? Kill her or just leave her here? Each seemed a little too cruel even for me, if she was say 16 years old or over I wouldn't have thought twice about sinking my fangs into her throat and drinking her dry but she was too young, I'm no expert on human ages but I'd say she was either 2 or 3 years old. Her auburn hair was now framing her small face; with her delicate features and big green eyes I couldn't lift a hand against her. Maybe I should just leave her on one of the neighbour's porches? Then again it was almost 2am now, would she survive being out at night on her own until she was discovered?

_"Mommy?"_ she repeated her earlier call. I was still standing just in the door; with the light shining behind me I doubt she could see anything. Maybe I should just compel her to go back to sleep? Waking up to find a bloody mess in the morning would be traumatizing but with a little therapy the girl should be fine. I quickly took another swig from the bottle in my left hand and took my first steps into the girl's bedroom. _"You're not my mom"_ perceptive things humans. I rolled my eyes at her obvious statement.

_"No I'm not, I'm a friend of your sisters"_ not a complete lie, she thought we were friends before I killed her, rather brutally.

_"You know Claire?"_ She yawned a little and played around with the duvet that was still covering her from the waist up.

_"I do."_ I walked over to the bed and crouched down beside her. I tried to put on a friendly smile, maybe help relax her but I didn't work, friendly wasn't exactly my forte.

_"Why are you here at night time?"_ she tilted her head to the side, looking me over with a curious expression. Shouldn't she be frightened?

_"I was just visiting Claire for a while"_ I was speaking as quietly as I could, I didn't want her to get suddenly startled.

_"Where is she?"_ her voice was also hushed, maybe she was conscious of the fact that she shouldn't be awake at this hour.

_"She's asleep, its night time"_

_"I know that silly, it's still dark out."_ The girl turned and pointed to the window, the curtains were open slightly and through the little gap the moon was visible in the sky.

_"What's your name sweetheart?_" I know the door said Bria but I wanted to be sure.

_"Bria"_

_"Well that's a pretty name."_

_"Thank you"_ she smiled at me then yawned again, the poor little thing was tired.

_"Would you mind coming with me Bria? Claire said you'd like to come on an adventure"_

_"Where are we going?"_ the girl looked up at me through half lidded eyes, heavy with sleep.

_"It's a surprise"_ I reached my hand out waiting for her to take it; thankfully she did, stepping carefully down onto the floor beside me. _"Do you have a coat?"_ It was winter outside, humans were fragile things. Maybe the smaller ones would be more receptive to an illness?

_"On the back of the door"_ I turned and walked quickly over to the door, putting my hands onto the first garment I found. A small pink coat with a fluffy lining around the hood. What was it with the females in this family and the colour pink?! Holding the arms out for the girl she quickly slid into the coat, snuggling into the comfortable furry lining. I reached for her and picked her up, waiting for a protest or shriek, I was after all a complete stranger but she just snuggled down. Clearly her parents had missed out on a few life lesson but maybe she was too young for the 'don't talk to strangers conversation'. I put my hand on the back of her head, keeping in tucked in to the crook of my neck. I didn't want to risk her seeing the bodies downstairs. Then I definitely would have a screaming match on my hands.

When we'd made it safely outside I felt her shiver when a breeze of cold winters wind blew through the air, rustling the trees as it passed. I pulled her hood up, letting her see.

_"Do you know who lives there?"_ I pointed to the house next door.

_"Uh huh."_ I waited for more information but that's all she was giving me.

_"Well who then?"_

_"Mrs Wallace."_ The child sighed like I should already know this _"She's away on holiday."_ Great. I turned to face the next house but it had a 'For Sale' sign on the lawn. Very well then. I pulled my car keys from my pocket and headed towards my parked BMW. I'd have to take her with me, maybe drop her at the police station in the morning, social services would know what to do with her. I pressed the little button on the set of keys, unlocking the car door. Modern technology was amazing.

Opening the door I put her in the front passenger seat, clicking the seat belt around her. My driving skills still weren't that great. I've already had to compel myself out of 2 tickets. I used my speed to run around to my door and get myself seated, putting the keys in I started the engine.

_"Ready?"_ I asked.

_"Yeah"_ The girl looked up at me, the hood of her pink coat hiding most of her face. It was a little big for her but it would have to do. Her feet were swinging back and forth in the seat & she was playing around with the belt. I pulled the car away from the house and sighed.

* * *

**AN- **_Thoughts? Hate it or love it? Let me know :)  
Oh i changed the picture so you could get a picture of what i see Bria looking like. I'll change it back to Kol don't worry =]_


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to my brothers over the top mansion wasn't too long, the child sat there quietly toying with the zipper on her coat, I turned the radio on for her maybe it would provide a distraction since she wasn't big enough to see out from the window. It didn't take long for her to nod back off to sleep.

The gravel on the driveway was still rough; the work on the property wasn't completely finished yet. I manoeuvred the vehicle slowly, trying my best to make sure the girl wasn't jostled. The car's front wheel went into a small pot hole on the half structured driveway and her head banged lightly against the door. It wasn't a serious injury but it was enough to waken her. She raised her hand to head and looked up a little confused. I sat patiently waiting for an outburst of tears; small humans could be dramatic little things. To my surprise she remained silent, watching my movements as I returned my efforts of getting the car parked.

Cutting off the engine and removing the keys I stepped out of the BMW that I'd borrowed from Nik earlier and walked slowly around to the passenger side door. Once it was opened the girl looked up at me expectantly.

_"Where are we?"_ She sounded a little more awake after the slight bump. I silently cursed, I was hoping she'd sleep all night until I could figure out some sort of plan to get her re-homed.

_"My brother's house"_ I reached into the car, unbuckling the seat belt and lifting her up, she started to struggle and squirm a little _"What are you doing?"_ I tried to look at her face but the hood had fallen again, covering her.

_"I want to walk"_ she whined a little and I sighed putting her down. Locking the car door with a simple click of the button on the keys I started to walk up towards the house. I had to stop half way and wait on the child catching up – it would have taken half the time if she'd let me carry her up the pathway.

_"C'mon Bria, we don't have all night"_ I tapped my foot on the concrete slabs leading up to the steps. My patience was minimal and she was already testing it.

_"Geesh, I only have small legs"_ she shrugged and rolled her eyes, I couldn't stop the smirk spreading across my face. The girl was definitely a little character. Once we finally reached the steps she grabbed onto the banister for support and pulled herself up them. I opened the front door and we both stepped inside, throwing the car keys onto a side table in the hallway as I entered. _"It's like a castle"_ Bria started to turn taking in the room.

_"Yes, I suppose it is."_ The house definitely had some eloquent features that were similar but it was no castle. I was tempted to tell her about some of the castles in Europe and how this paled in comparison but decided against it.

The sounds of Rebekah & Klaus arguing and cursing at each other slowly started to fill the room, the girl quickly ran behind my legs and I stood there frozen for a second. Why she chose to hide behind me I couldn't fathom, I was just as dangerous as the two approaching figures, maybe even more so.

_"Ah Kol there you are maybe you could settle this, how should I kill..?"_ Rebekah was looking at me when I raised my hands to my lips.

_"Shut up bekah."_ I lowered my head to look at the small pair of hands that were clutching at the material of my trousers, their gazes soon followed. Feeling the tension in the room I quickly moved my leg slightly revealing the small child, Rebekah soon burst into a fit of laughter. I fixed her with a scowl, if she kept this up I would snap her neck whether that scared the child or not.

_"I'm.. sorry Kol."_ Rebekah managed to speak in between chuckles. _"She's a little young for you is she not?"_ This time both of my siblings started to laugh.

_"Hilarious"_ I stood completely still, arms crossed over my chest trying my best to control my temper.

_"Seriously brother, what is the meaning of this"_ Klaus tilted his head to the side giving me a sceptical glance. _"Surely you're not going to drain the girl"_

_"No of course not Nik. Give me a little credit. Her family however"_ I held my hands up _"I did drain. I found her after and I didn't know what to do with her"_ I shrugged.

_"So you thought you'd bring her here? Is this a bloody nursery?"_ Klaus looked a little mad but I really couldn't care.

_"Oh lighten up Nik."_ Rebekah elbowed him in the side chidingly. _"What harm is she going to do?"_ Rebekah walked around me slowly and looked at the still hiding Bria. _"What's your name sweetheart?"_ Rebekah smiled reassuringly at the child. I was instantly relieved, maybe my sister would help me figure out what to do with her?

_"Bria"_ at least she answered bekah but she never let go of the denim.

_"Well that's a nice name"_ Rebekah smiled at her again and she seemed to relax, my only clue to this was her grip on my trousers loosening ever so slightly.

_"Oh just wait till Elijah hears about this one Kol"_ Klaus started chuckling again and walked off down one of the many corridors.

_"What are you going to do with her?"_ Rebekah looked at me curiously and I just shrugged. I honestly didn't have a clue.

I removed my coat and started to walk towards the sitting room, this movement obtained a small noise of objection from the girl as she nearly tumbled while clinging to me. _"Well let go then"_ I looked down at her and waited for her comply. The minute her green eyes met mine I instantly regretted the move, her eyes started to water up and her bottom lip started to pout. Oh great here come the waterworks

* * *

**AN-** _Love it or hate it? Let me know :)__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The child's bottom lip was trembling and a few tears escaped her large green eyes , she let go of my leg and moved back towards the wall crying to herself.

_"What do I do?"_ I looked at bekah; she was a woman so surely she should have some helpful tips? I didn't know anything about them other than the fact that they were small annoying things. Bria sudden outburst had only proved that true.

_"Don't look at me"_ Bekah shrugged _"You are the one who upset the poor thing anyway"_ she turned and headed for the stairs.

_"Just where do you think you're going?"_ I grabbed her wrist stopping her progress.

_"To my room, I have school in the morning."_ I rolled my eyes at her; I can't understand why she'd waste her time with such a thing.

_"You'd rather play normal teenage high-schooler than help your brother?"_ I already knew the answer to that. Rebekah just smirked at me and walked off, pulling her wrist free from my grasp. I went back to facing the sulking child in the room, she still had her coat on, her cheeks were pink and wet with tears. I let out a long breath and started to walk towards the girl.

"_I'm sorry"_ I tried my best to look apologetic as I crouched down beside her, making myself level with her. Bria looked up at me still pouting. I stood again and started towards the sitting room, turning back to face the girl I raised my eyebrows questioningly _"Are you coming?"_ I waited for her to reply as she watched me take a couple more steps into the room. Bria nodded slowly then followed my steps. That wasn't too bad.

The TV was mounted onto the wall and currently switched onto a world news station. Boring. I glanced over at the child sensing a lot of sudden movement to find her struggling with the zip on her coat. She must have been too warm and was trying to remove it. I laughed a little at the sight of the small thing pulling at the metal object with all her might; she was frowning as she finally accepted defeat. I lifted her up and placed her onto the leather sofa, pulling the zipper down once she was sitting upright properly.

_"Do you want something to drink or eat?"_ I looked down at the rosy cheeked girl who then yawned and shook her head. _"Okay I'll be right back. Don't move"_ I walked into the kitchen to pull a blood bag from the fridge, I wasn't a fan of this bagged stuff. The fresher the better, straight from the vein is how I like to drink my blood but I didn't really have a choice right now. Maybe I could pop out once she's fallen asleep and grab a quick snack.

_"Where's your guest?"_ Klaus appeared in the room smiling widely, at least somebody could find humour in the situation.

_"On the sofa, she's probably sleeping now"_ I shrugged doing my best to ignore him. We weren't exactly on the best of terms right now.

_"Yes I do suppose it's way past her bedtime."_ Klaus chuckled again.

_"Very funny Nik."_

_"Oh lighten up Kol. I called Elijah, he's on his way"_

_"Just why would you do that? I don't need a lecture from him Nik"_

_"Maybe you do, we have to be careful Kol you can't just go around slaughtering families and kidnapping their children."_ Klaus' voice climbed a little, he was rather pissed but I really couldn't care.

_"Oh please it wasn't deliberate, what else would you suggest I should have done with her huh? Leave her there?"_

_"Well it may have been the better option! What the hell are you going to do with her now?!"_

_"Oh calm down, I'll figure it out"_

_"You better because I don't want her here longer than she needs to be"_ Klaus walked out the door shaking his head. I didn't see just what the big deal was? So what I brought a human home, it was a tiny one! She didn't even count as half a human.

I'd made it back into the hallway having finished drinking the bag of blood to be greeted by my oldest brother Elijah walking in the door. Bring on the disappointed glare accompanied with a lecture on my morals and monster like behaviour.

_"Good evening Kol"_ Elijah walked up to me, not even attempting to smile _"Where is she?"_ I decided to play dumb.

_"Who?"_ I shrugged.

_"I received a phone call from Niklaus, he said that you had kidnapped a child"_ Elijah looked around the room. _"You smell like blood brother, have you killed the human?"_

_"I've killed several tonight Elijah"_ I walked into the living room and pointed to the small person curled up on the sofa staring at the TV screen, remote in hand. _"this one however I decided to spare."_

_"I see"_ Elijah walked into the room only receiving s brief glance from Bria before her head turned back to the TV, from what I could tell she had it on some sort of kids show. _"Why is she here Kol?"_

_"Because I couldn't just leave her there, C'mon Elijah you're always telling me I should be less cruel"_

_"Her parents?"_ I didn't want to say that they were already dead in front of the girl so I just shook my head. Elijah walked over to the sofa and sat beside her, staring at her like she was some sort of alien but the concept of a human child was probably just as strange to my brother as it was to me.

_"Hello there"_ Elijah smiled down at her, it wasn't exactly a friendly look, more strained than anything. _"What's your name?"_

_"Bria"_ the child sighed, maybe a little fed up with repeating herself tonight.

_"That's a lovely name little one, do you know how old you are?"_

_"Of course!"_ Bria held up 3 of her tiny fingers _"I'm 3…"_ she looked at her hand and then counted out loud _"1…2…3"_ she then nodded confirming her calculations. Elijah smiled down at her, this time it was more of a genuine gesture.

* * *

**AN- _I can't believe the response this little fic has gotten already! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Let me know what you think :)_**

Ps anybody waiting for an update for 'Torn Between Two' i don't think there will be one tonight,sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bria had fallen asleep on the sofa and I decided to leave her there, I wasn't risking waking her up only to have to deal with incessant questioning about simple things. I was really glad I never had to suffer through the experience of having children when I was human, imagine having to listen to them gabber on all day, no thanks.

_"Kol what do you plan on doing with her?"_ Elijah followed me through as I walked into the kitchen.

_"I don't know Elijah, I don't exactly have a plan."_ I opened the refrigerator door, staring at the collection of blood bags, contemplating drinking one just for the quickness. _"Do you fancy going out for a quick bite?"_ I smiled to myself at my own little joke; looking over at my brother I could see he wasn't as amused. _"C'mon Elijah lighten up"_ I shook my head at his permanent holier than thou attitude.

_"Kol this is serious, not a time for your jokes or laid back attitude."_ Elijah crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me sternly.

_"Sorry father"_ I rolled my eyes.

_"Kol are you going to kill her?"_ I turned to face him, surely he was joking. Nope his face was as cold and set as marble, he was bloody serious.

_"You think that low of me brother really?"_

_"well you aren't one for self-control Kol, can you blame me? Your actions tonight prove just how impulsive you can be."_ Elijah sighed _"Your actions have consequences Kol, now that little girl doesn't have her family."_

_"Well I didn't know she was part of the family in the first place"_ I pulled a bag from the fridge _"I'll find her a new family, relax."_

_"If you knew that those people had a small child, would you have let them live?"_ I contemplated his question, should I give him the answer he wants or the truth. Taking a sip of the cold liquid I stared at my brother.

_"I still would have killed them"_

_"That's what I thought"_ Elijah looked at me with distaste and disappointment then left the room, probably away to tell Niklaus how horrible I truly was. Deciding the blood bag really wasn't the best way to go about this quenching the dull ache in my gums I poured the rest of the contents down the sink and headed for the door.

_"Where are you going?"_ Rebekah was standing in the door way to the living room, her body was facing into the room but her head was now tilted over her shoulders looking at me.

_"Out"_ I didn't feel the need to provide her with an explanation.

_"You can't just leave her"_ she pointed towards the tiny human sprawled out on the sofa.

_"And why not?"_ I asked.

_"Because you need to watch them when they are small Kol, just in case"_ Rebekah shrugged.

_"That's your explanation? That wasn't very convincing sister. I need to blow of a little steam, it would be better for her if she wasn't around for that anyway"_ I took one last look at Rebekah; her attention had turned back to staring at the human currently sleeping on the sofa. Walking out the door I almost felt pity for my sister, it was no secret that a family was something she always wanted, Rebekah needed to get over it already, holding on to the past and what she could never have only served to make her weak.

I opted to make use of the marvellous vampire speed instead of driving; it would get me to wherever I wanted to go faster anyway. The night blurred by as I raced into the centre of town, hoping to find someone out late, preferably a tad drunk which would make them easier prey. I wasn't in the mood for a chase and struggle now, too many things on my mind.

Mystic Falls wasn't known for its nightlife so the streets where more or less quiet, I arrived at the park and took a seat on the bench. Taking in the beautiful lush green surroundings, I revelled in the night. The moon was half crescents in the dark star less sky, a few clouds were lingering but otherwise the view was spectacular. I leaned back resting my head against the cold wood of the bench and started to think about what would be the best way to handle the situation. Should I just take her to the police station in the morning? Maybe I could take her back to her house, which was now a crime scene and let the find her- she could have family that were willing to care for her. I could always just give her to Bekah, she would enjoy having a child for a time but eventually she would grow bored so that maybe wasn't the best idea, besides what life would it be for a human to be raised by a vampire? No keeping her was out of the question.

My attention was suddenly pulled elsewhere when I could hear someone talking, walking closer to the park. I pulled myself up from the bench and walked over to a close by tree that was dark and shaded in the little light the street lamps provided, waiting patiently for the poor unfortunate soul to walk past. It didn't take long; apparently someone was in a rush.

A short woman, with blonde bouncy curls walked past my hiding spot not even bothering to cast a glance about her surroundings. I smiled to myself as I stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked behind her, keeping my footsteps as silent as I could. I was a vampire so stealth wasn't too difficult for me. I was distracted by the almost hypnotic movement of her yellow curls that I didn't watch my footing carefully, I stepped onto a twig and it snapped loudly under my foot. Mentally I kicked myself as the woman turned around mouth opened in shock, great so much for stealth. She didn't waste any time in attempting to escape, running as fast as her legs could she made for the exit of the park and towards the main street. A chuckle past my lips at her assumption that it was possible to escape with her life intact, I inhaled deeply through my nose, the smell of her fear and the sound of her frantic heartbeat working overtime surrounded me. This would be fun, using my speed I appeared in front of her before she could reach the gate. Letting my fangs out and my eyes darken I looked at with amusement. Grabbing her hair quickly I pulled her neck to the side exposing her throat. As I sunk my fangs into the soft skin I put my hand over her mouth to quell her attempts of screaming. I hadn't bothered with compulsion she could struggle all she wanted, it would make no difference.

* * *

**AN- **_Thoughts? Loved it or hated it let me know :)_


	6. Chapter 6

After I'd drained the stranger I dumped her body at the back of the bark between some bushes for someone to discover later, the authorities would know right away that it was a vampire attack but they would sign it off as an animal attack like they always did. The sheriff or whoever was in charge would come to Nik causing a fuss then we'd all go back to living our lives. No harm done, well except from the unfortunate soul who lost their life along with most of their blood supply. I slowly walked back over to my earlier spot on the bench, watching the night pass by.

As I strode up the driveway, climbing the stairs my hearing picked up a small commotion going on inside. Why'd I even bother coming back home? I shook my head as I opened the door to find my 3 siblings standing in the hallway bickering.

_"This is your entire fault Nik"_ Rebekah was shouting at him

_"Maybe if we calmed down we could resolve this"_ Elijah put on his best calming tone but it was any good.

_"Oh shut up Elijah"_ Both Nik & Rebekah shouted at him in unison.

_"More family bonding?"_ I stepped in between them to join the circle; I couldn't hide my amusement which only gained me a scowl from my siblings. _"What's going on here then?"_

_"Kol"_ Elijah looked over at me._ "Klaus lost the human."_ My amusement quickly faded and I turned to face my brother.

_"What do you mean you lost her"_ I spat the words out through gritted teeth.

_"I'm sorry mate"_ Klaus looked uncomfortable with all eyes focused on him _"I didn't mean to lose her but when I went to check on her she was gone"_

_"How did she get out?"_ I stuck my head around the door frame into the living room to find the sofa she had been sleeping on empty.

_"Well I put her out."_ Elijah and Rebekah were standing shaking their heads.

_"What do you mean you put her out?"_ I turned on my brother, wrapping my hand around his neck and pinning him against the wall with a loud thud _"You let her go?!"_

_"Not exactly"_ Klaus pushed me back and I nearly went crashing into Elijah._ "She started screaming and crying when she woke up! I didn't know what to do with her, I was the only one here you'd all buggered off! She wouldn't calm down so I just put her outside until she stopped crying, the little thing was giving me a bloody headache."_

_"You put her outside?!"_ I shook my head in disbelief.

_"She's not a whining dog Nik"_ Rebekah joined in my anger.

_"No a whining dog I could have handled."_ Klaus shrugged and stomped upstairs.

_"Right how about we relax and try and come up with some sort of plan."_ Elijah straightened, taking charge of the situation.

_"We could always call the sheriff! They could help us look for her"_ Rebekah's faced brighten as if she's just had the best idea ever, looking a little proud of herself.

_"Oh yes great idea bekah, let's just call the sheriff and tell her we lost the small child that I'd stolen from the home of her slaughtered family!"_ I shook my head at her stupidity. She started to frown.

_"I'm just trying to help Kol, no need to be so mean"_

_"You want to help, go look for her."_ I headed back towards the front door. _"Split up we can cover more ground that way, surely she couldn't have went far"_ I tucked my hands into my pockets ignoring the chilly breeze that blew around me.

As I marched across the lawn in the direction of the trees I mentally cursed my brother. What the hell was he thinking? I'm not the smartest person in the world or even the most caring but this was a new low for Niklaus. The property was essentially in the middle of nowhere right on the edge of town, so the chances of someone discovering her were slim. There were trees and open fields flanking each side of the house, if you went deep enough into the forest of trees there was a lake at the back, a small one but still dangerous to three year old. Could they swim at that age? The wind picked up again and I shivered, not that I felt the cold but I knew she would. I doubt Nik even had the good sense to put her coat on her before putting her outside. I should stake him for this.

I entered the line of trees to the left of the house, after a few minutes of walking I was completely engulfed in a sea of brown towering trunks and low hanging barren branches. There weren't many trees that were still green in the area, some conifers but nothing excessive. The area looked mostly dead. Another surge of wind picked up blowing an empty branch into my face and ruffling my jacket, dodging the object I pulled the collar of my coat up against my face, it worked as a mini wind breaker. Off in the distance I could hear the familiar voice of Rebekah shouting on the girl. My phone buzzed in my pocket, pulling it out I had a text from Elijah saying he had had no luck so far. Again I cursed Nik.

* * *

**AN- **_I know it's a short one but my inspiration for writing this is lacking. Read&Review :) Hope you guys enjoy anyway._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-**_ Hopefully a second update makes up for the shortness of the other. Enjoy._

I was still walking through the barren forest when I hear a low mumbling, putting my excellent hearing to use I listened out for a heartbeat. Sure enough there was one, a small one. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in relief and cautiously moved forward approaching the sound. Sitting on the ground behind a tree was the small redhead who I'd been searching for. I leaned against the bark waiting for her to register my presence, which would apparently take her some time. The small figure was immersed in her activities; she was sitting with part of a fallen branch in one hand, using it to dig a hole into the ground while the other was pulling small lumps of grass out and using it to fill the empty space. I couldn't understand the point in this. Her pink pyjama set was covered in mud; it was through her hair and over her face. I shook my head; Rebekah wouldn't be amused, I'd be lucky to get her back into the house considering how filthy she was. At least she was content, humming away to herself. I'd been worried I'd find her in a horrible state.

_"Bria, what are you doing?"_ I kept my voice light not wanting to frighten her. Her back stiffened as she looked around to where the sound had come from. When she recognised me she relaxed a little and continued what she was doing.

_"I'm making a mud bath"_ her small voice chimed through the empty space.

_"A bath is exactly what you're going to need, you're filthy."_ I shook my head in disapproval and she smiled back in response.

_"It's only dirt"_

_"C'mon let's go"_ I reached my hand out for her but she dodged it, falling back against the tree.

_"No"_ she stood up and held onto the bark, a look of determination crossing her small features.

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"No"_ she repeated her shelf and tightened her grip onto the trunk. _"I don't wanna"_ she shook her head.

_"Well you don't really have a choice Bria"_ I reached for her again only to have my hand swatted by hers. I could feel my patience slipping away. _"Move"_ I stood back from her and pointed in the direction I wanted her to start walking. She shook her head yet again. She was cute but she pushing her luck now._ "Fine you can just stay here then"_ I walked away slowly leaving her to her own devices. Silly little thing, I should have just left her at her home and saved myself the agro. This is what I get for trying to do the right thing for once. I'd only made it about 30 steps before I could hear her starting to follow me, I smiled and it was one of victory. I knew she was slowly trailing behind me but I didn't acknowledge her presence. Heading back towards the house, I kept my eyes focused forward completely ignoring the child behind me until I heard a small gasp, followed by a tiny thud.

_"Owee…"_ I heard a small intake of breath then a few sobs. Great. I turned to see Bria sat on the cold ground clutching at her knee, her big green eyes looked full with tears, ready to spill over at any moment. I glanced down at her knee to see her bottoms torn slightly, the skin over the knee exposed and bleeding. I inhaled the familiar scent of fresh blood and felt my fangs aching to extend, red spidery veins threatening to appear. Trying my best to keep the monster in I walked behind the girl and picked her up, holding her to the front so she couldn't see my face as the red veins appeared and my eyes darkened. Her seeing that was the last thing I needed right now, I'd the child something new to fear, I was much worse than the bogeyman. I pulled the phone from my pocket a called Elijah, letting him know I had found the girl. These cell phones were a new invention but a bloody hand one.

As I walked out of the tree line I could see Elijah and Rebekah on the stairs, Elijah sitting calmly and patiently while Rebekah paced back and forth. I didn't take them long to spot us, both of them climbing down the stairs to greet us as we walked towards them.

_"Is she alright?"_ Rebekah sounded concerned.

_"Yes she's fine"_ I started up the stairs and walked in through the front door.

_"Then why does she look like you've dragged her for miles through dirty puddles?"_ Rebekah raised her eyebrows looking over the small human with distaste now. I looked down at the pouting girl taking in her appearance for a second time, now we were under proper lighting she really did look awful. Mud was streaked through her auburn hair; it was splashed over her face and caked into her clothes, which were slightly torn at the knee from her fall.

_"Yes she's been bleeding as well, fresh I can smell it"_ Elijah looked at the source, the cut on her knee.

_"She fell"_ I shrugged _"Bekah you're going to need to go to the store and buy her something to wear. I don't have any clean clothes for her; you'll also need to bathe her."_

_"Why me?"_ she looked at me and Elijah waiting for an answer.

_"Because"_ I shrugged that was all I could think off. "_Just do it bekah"_

_"Fine but you owe me."_ Rebekah huffed as she walked out of the front door, leaving myself and Elijah alone with the girl. Bria squirmed in my grasp, wanting put down and I obliged, she was getting this expensive coat covered in muck anyway, I set her down and she looked around the room for what I'm not sure, her stomach started to rumble and she marched off in the direction of the kitchen.

We followed behind her, watching in amusement as she tried and failed to reach the handle to the fridge door- it was a couple of feet above her head. She took another try, jumping slightly and groaning in frustration when she fell short again. A small chuckle escaped my throat at her attempts; she turned to face me clearly not finding the situation as funny.

_"Some help please?"_ she huffed crossing her small arms over her chest.

_"Since you asked so nicely"_ I opened the door for her and she seemed to ponder the contents on the shelves, looking up and down the door and settling for a yoghurt pot, pointing to the tub because she couldn't reach it. I put my hand in and grabbed it for her.

_"Oh you found her then."_ Klaus entered the room, inclining his head towards Bria.

_"Yes, we did Niklaus no thanks to you."_ Elijah's tone didn't hide his irritation with our brother.

_"No harm done."_ Nik nodded towards her, his lips draw together in a firm line at her. _"You can keep her out of my clean kitchen! Look at the bloody handprints all over the door! You can clean the mess up"_ He stormed straight back out of the room. Drama Queen.

_"Oops"_ Bria looked over at the mucky hand prints she'd left on the fridge door.

_"Don't worry about it little one"_ Elijah reached into one of the drawers withdrawing a dish towel. He walked over to the table pulling out one of the seats and placing the towel over the fabric of the chair as a makeshift covering. Bria walked over to the chair, trying her best to climb up onto the surface; with a little help from Elijah she soon managed the task. I peeled the lid from the top of the pot and sat it in front of her followed quickly by a small spoon.

Rebekah wasn't gone too long, she returned with bags full of clothes and a few toys for Bria, some child bath smelly things. I still wasn't up on all the different kinds of soaps and shampoos you could buy now, She handed me the receipt the minute she had pulled out all her purchases for me to foot the bill. It was only fair; I shrugged handing her 200 dollars. That should cover it; money wasn't something we were short of in this household anyway. Grabbing some of the bath stuff she bought and a new outfit she motioned for Bria to follow her up the stairs.

_"C'mon smelly"_ Rebekah frowned at the girl when she continued to play with a stuffed animal on the floor. _"Bria"_

"_Fine"_ she huffed back, sensing the seriousness of Bekah's tone.

They were upstairs maybe five minutes when I started to hear laughter floating down the empty hallways, reaching my ears in the kitchen as I pulled out a blood bag from the fridge. The sound was a happy genuine one, Bria's chuckles were high pitched and I couldn't help but smile as they continued, Rebekah's own joining in. As I turned around I could see Elijah leaning against the wall looking at me curiously.

_"We can't keep her Kol. You know this"_

_"I would be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind brother, but I know."_

_"I have an idea"_ Elijah walked over and rested his arm on a countertop, his expression thoughtful.

_"Yes?"_ I prompted him to continue, I was open to ideas since I myself had none.

_"Well I was at a founders party the other day"_ I rolled my eyes at this news, surprise surprise _"I overheard the Lockwood's gossiping about the Gilbert family. They have adopted a child themselves; a daughter she's a little older than Bria but it could be possible they would again. I managed to replace Mrs Lockwood's Vervain perfume with water; I could compel her to convince them to accept the girl. Get her to tell them Bria's family was slaughtered by a vampire and that she needs a loving home."_ I just stared at my brother for a moment.

_"It could work"_ I shrugged.

_"What are they like, this Gilbert family? Have you met them?"_

_"I spoke with the husband briefly at one party, he seemed nice enough. So far I've only heard good things about the couple."_

_"Vampire hating aside"_ I chuckled. Elijah nodded a strained smile on his lips. _"Fine, go compel the mayor's wife."_ Elijah walked out the door without another word spoken.

Right on cue Rebekah came storming into the room carrying a still giggling Bria, who was now all cleaned up and wearing some clean clothes, a cute little white dress. No doubt it wouldn't take her long to get it dirtied in something. Rebekah's expression wasn't as carefree as the girls however, she was wearing a scowl.

_"Here take her"_ she thrust the laughing child into my arms. Once Bria was gone from her arms I could see why she was a little pissed, her t-shirt was soaking. _"The little brat attacked me with her bath water"_ Bekah turned and stormed out the door. I looked down at the child shaking my head.

* * *

**AN- Okay I feel like I'm gonna need to do a little explanation of sorts before I continue on with the story. Yes Klaus had his siblings daggered and they're living in Mystic Falls but this is before the whole Elena doppelganger curse stuff. The originals were living in Mystic Falls because it's their home, no other reason :) I just wanted to add that in there to hopefully avoid any sort of confusion. If you have any questions feel free to ask them & I'll do my best to get back to you with an answer (:**

**For those of you wanting another chapter for 'Torn Between Two' I haven't made my mind up yet if the story will be continued or not yet.**

**Thoughts on the chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

Most of the afternoon was spent sitting on the sofa, keeping an eye on the child playing on the floor. Bria had spent most of the day on the floor playing with a stuffed bear Rebekah had bought at the store for her. It was a blue bear, with a white stomach and one white foot. It was a strange looking thing but if she enjoyed it who was I to judge? My attention was drawn away for her for 5 minutes as my hunger peaked. I hadn't fed for a couple of hours, so I went into the kitchen to retrieve some blood, instead of staying in the kitchen and consuming it there straight from the bag I poured the liquid into a black coffee mug and drained the rest down the sink. This way I could keep a watch over the girl and feed at the same time without her seeing the contents of the mug. Win win.

I strolled back into the sitting room to find Bria hunched over one of Rebekah's bags, her small hands digging around through the contents.

_"Oh no no, I'd stop that if I were you. Rebekah might actually have your head for that."_ I walked over to the girl and pulled her away from the purse. I sat her up onto the leather sofa and walked over to a high table in the corner of the room and placed Rebekah's purse onto it, out of reach for small annoying children. Sitting down beside the small figure I sipped away at my coffee mug, cringing slightly at the bland cold taste. After she's been rehomed I wouldn't have to put up with this bagged rubbish, I could go out and hunt whenever I saw fit. I watched a boring programme on the TV for 5 minutes before I realised just how quiet Bria had been, glancing at her from the corner of my eye I could see her playing with a small object, pink stains over her lips, cheeks and white dress. Well it wasn't so white anymore. I grabbed the compact object from her hands and looked at it, a bloody lipstick.

"_Look what you've done."_ I pointed to the marks on her face & dress.

_"Pretty"_ she nodded, clearly she liked the colour. I shook my head.

_"Maybe so but Rebekah is doing to freak out if she sees this!"_ I hauled the girl up by the arms and carried her quickly up the stairs. Locating the pile of clothing Rebekah had bought for her laying across my bed I quickly escorted her into the bathroom filling the sink with warm water. _"C'mon we have to get you cleaned up"_ I took a flannel from the side of the sink and soaked it with the warm water, grabbing the bar of soap I started to rub some across her face, paying attention to her small cheeks which were covered, making her look like one of those silly little doll's with the too rosy cheeks. She just sat there and laughed, I wasn't as amused by the situation. "_You're not being very helpful here Bria"_

_"Sorry"_ she picked up a small sponge from the counter I had sat her onto and dipped it into the water, turning to look in the mirror she wiped it around her tiny features, frowning as the pink disappeared. _"I like it"_ she pouted.

_"Tough, you look like a bloody clown"_ I held her head still as I dragged the flannel over her face, causing her to kick out at me. "_Did you just try and kick me?"_ my voice sounded just as shocked as my face looked.

_"Stop it"_ she pushed my hand away and looked at me through heavy eyes, she was getting tired. It wasn't even night time yet, surely she couldn't be sleepy already? Maybe she was needing a nap? I nodded to myself, I'm sure children have those right?

_"Fine you do it yourself."_ I left her on top of the counter staring in the mirror while I went to collect something clean for her to wear, my hands fell onto a small themed pyjama set and I picked it up, that wasn't too difficult, now only if I could get her to change as easily. When I walked back into the bathroom she was balancing on her knees in front of the mirror, her small hands running down the glass, causing a horrible squeaking noise to fill the room. _"That's enough"_ I looked at her through the mirror and she pouted. She really was little miss attitude when she was tired. I sighed at the smudge marks down the mirror, messy little thing so she was. At least her face was clean from all that horrendous lipstick._ "Here put these on."_ I handed her the clothing as I set her down from the counter onto the tiled flooring.

_"Why?"_ she huffed and dropped the clothes onto the floor.

_"Because you ruined the dress, it's dirty"_ I tried my best to be patient, taking in deep un-needed breaths.

_"I don't want to wear it"_ she frowned down at the pyjama set she'd dumped onto the ground. _"Can I go to sleep now?"_ she yawned and started to head for the door. I had to step over her head and use an arm to keep her in the room, I wasn't backing down from this, I wasn't losing a battle of wills to a human, a tiny one at that.

_"You can go to sleep once you've changed"_ I pointed to the abandoned clothes on the floor.

_"No I don't wanna"_ she dug her small nails into the skin of my arm and it took all of my self-control not to shake her off. _"Let go"_ a small foot collided with my leg and I almost laughed out loud at her protests. Almost.

_"Bria you're being a brat"_ I kept my voice level.

_"You're a bully"_ she whacked her small hand onto my bare arm, causing a small but sharp stinging sound to fill the tiled room, it echoed a little and she looked up at me with her big green eyes, face filled with undiluted rage.

_"Get changed"_ I kept my eyes on her, the temptation to use my compulsion was strong but I managed to resist.

_"NO"_ she shouted at the top of her little lungs then threw herself unceremoniously onto the floor, kicking at the tiled flooring with her feet, screaming and crying. I watched in bewilderment, apparently I was being faced with a temper tantrum. Closing the door slightly I waited in the room until she had finished, the cries were dying down in volume but she still stomped her feet, causing a small banging noise to fill the room.

_"What the bloody hell's going on in here?"_ Klaus was standing in the doorway, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

_"Sorry"_ I shrugged; I didn't have anything else to say as it was blatantly obvious what was going on

_"Shut her up or I'll do it myself with a quick snap of the neck"_ Klaus stormed back out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he went. The bathroom was now quiet apart from the sound of a small heartbeat. I walked over to the door and knocked, waiting for an answer.

_"I wanna go to sleep"_ a still pouting Bria opened the door, now dressed in the pj set. I smiled, glad to have won this battle.

_"Very well, follow me madam."_ I walked towards the double bed, hauling her up and dropping her onto the large duvet.

* * *

**AN- Dee left a review as a guest so i couldn't PM you back. I don't know what i plan to do with Kol & Bria's relationship in the future part of the story. Nor do i know yet if she'll find out about his killing her family, i'm not that far ahead but i do suppose if she were to know it would affect her opinion of him of course. I'll take it under advisement that you don't like the idea of them together in the future though.**

If anybody else has any questions or opinions on it so far, feel free to share 'em (:


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- had a few comments on the Kol/Bria together subject, some people like the idea and some hate it :\ I'm not going to be able to please everybody here, i guess when i make up my mind on it you're just gonna need to like it or lump it lol. **

* * *

I was lounging on the sofa once again, only this time I didn't have a child to watch over, Bria was currently upstairs sleeping. I'd tucked her into the large bed, closed the blinds and by the time I'd headed for the door she was sleeping softly. Rebekah had returned home, god knows what she was out doing but her mood was high so I managed to break the news to her about her lipstick, thankfully she took it well. I promised to buy her a new one and she nodded, agreeing. I eyed her cautiously, wondering silently what had made her so compliant all of a sudden.

_"Kol, where is Bria?"_ Rebekah looked over at me smiling.

_"She's upstairs in my room sleeping"_

_"Aww, ok."_ She sounded almost disappointed by this.

_"Why?"_ I asked curiously.

_"I just wanted to see her that's all."_ She shrugged reaching into a white carrier bag. _"I got her these "_she was holding a small pair of pink chuck taylor converse in her hands. _"Aren't they just so cute"_ she admired the small set of shoes turning them around on her palm slowly.

_"Adorable"_ I sighed; I hope she wasn't growing too attached. If things went to plan as I was hoping, Bria wouldn't be here by the morning.

It was nearly 7pm before Elijah had returned back to the house, he'd been gone almost all afternoon. I couldn't wait to get a moment alone with my older brother to discuss his conversation with the Mayor's wife, would this Gilbert family take Bria? They already had a daughter maybe they wouldn't want another one? He nodded in my direction for me to follow.

_"Watch her will you?"_ I looked over at Rebekah who moved to join Bria on the sofa, she was currently tucking into her dinner we had ordered in. Neither of us knew much about child nutrition's but I highly doubted rice and chips from the Chinese was a healthy option, Bria didn't seem to mind however.

Elijah walked into Nik's study, shutting the door behind us both and turning on the record player in the corner of the room, if anybody was trying to listen they would have a more difficult task fcing them now, I highly doubted Rebekah would try and eavesdrop anyway, she would be too preoccupied with Bria.

_"Well, what happened?"_

_"I spoke to the Mayor like you asked me too"_

_"And?"_

_"And we met up with the gilbert family at the park. We told them about the girl, how her family had been murdered by a vampire and how she needed a loving home"_

_"What did they say?"_ I asked , growing impatient with Elijah's slow approach to storytelling.

_"They said they would need to think about it, they would come to a decision as soon as possible, the Mrs Lockwood will phone me the minute she hears from them"_ Elijah nodded.

_"Good, let's hope they don't take too long to decided"_

_"I don't think we will have any problems there, the wife looked quite eager to have a new addition to the family, she liked the idea of their daughter having a sibling."_

_"So they definitely have another child then?"_

_"Yes"_ Elijah nodded. _"She played in the park while we talked. I'd say she was older than Bria but not by much"_

_"Okay, that's good then she'll have someone to play with"_ I sighed _"I don't think we should tell Bekah or Nik for that matter."_

_"Why?"_ A frown crossed Elijah's forehead.

_"Well I'm afraid Rebekah has grown attached to her, she'd probably slaughter the family to get Bria back & Well I don't feel like telling Nik anything because he's a dick"_ Elijah nodded in agreement.

_"Fair enough"_ Elijah left the room. I sat on a chair in the corner contemplating how I could get Bria out of the house and to the other family without Rebekah finding out. It wouldn't be an easy task if she was home when Elijah received the call. Rebekah would want to keep the girl, I couldn't blame her, a family is something she always craved but it wouldn't be fair to girl. The least I could do after I killed her parents would be to find her a new, loving, normal home. What kind of life would it be for a child to be raised by vampires? Not exactly a loving stable environment.

The sun had set hours ago; Bria was once again tucked up under the covers sleeping. Rebekah was doting about the house, cleaning up the mess that Bria had caused in the living room. For someone so small she could be destructive, like a mini tornado had spun through the room. Elijah's phone buzzed in his pocket and he excused himself to go answer it. I was now on full alert, what if this was the call I'd been waiting for, that family agreeing to take Bria?

Rebekah was standing in the doorway between the living room and the hallway when she suddenly fell to the floor, her neck broken. I automatically got to my feet in an aggressive stance only to be met with Elijah.

_"They will take her, I feel we must move quickly"_ Elijah looked down at Rebekah regretfully. _"We should leave town for a while, let the girl settle in and hopefully while we're gone Rebekah will find something new to amuse herself with"_

_"You want to leave Mystic Falls?"_

_"Yes, we'll tell Niklaus of rumours in Europe of the moonstone. He'll leave in search immediately."_ Elijah sighed _"You know he puts breaking this curse a priority above all else"_

_"Okay"_ I nodded along a little numbly, this was all happening a little fast.

_"I'll take the girl to the Gilberts, you call Niklaus and tell him of the moonstone, put Rebekah into the car and leave"_ Elijah had this all planned out. He rushed up the stairs using his speed to collect the girl, soon joining me again only this time carrying a small sleeping bundle in his arms. _"It's for the best Kol, for the girl especially"_

_"I know"_ I quickly collected some of her things that Rebekah had bought from the floor and put them into a carrier, I handed the bag to Elijah who sped off out through the door. I couldn't help but feel a little sad almost, I just needed to rip out a few throats, drain a few screaming humans and I'd feel brand new, back to my usual self. Picking up Rebekah's lifeless body I carried her outside and slid her into the backseat of one of Klaus' parked cars. I decided to call him from the road, where should I go? It didn't matter really I just needed to get away from this small backwater town. Somewhere with lots of Vervain free humans.

* * *

**AN- i know some of you wanted the originals to keep Bria but i dunno i just didn't feel that was best for her, don't be too mad :) I went a little update crazy yesterday so i apologize if you had a few chapters to read to catch up to this one but i was on a roll. 3 chapters for this & 1 for torn between two, i was a busy bee! lol. Does anyone have any good Kol fic's they could recommend?The ones i follow don't update often :( Reviews? **


	10. Chapter 10

**1 year later.**

The last year had flew in, before I knew it I was getting a call from Elijah, the Mayor's wife had called him to let him know the Gilberts were celebrating Bria's birthday, since they didn't actually know what day she was born the just made it the day they had taken her in. the sheriff had forged some a birth certificate for the family and everyone who knew about her adoption were sworn to secrecy. How'd they'd explain the sudden appearance of a second child I don't know, wasn't any of my business. Elijah had been invited to celebrate with them, I suppose they would want to thank him again for bringing Bria into their lives, they loved their new addition. I was glad she'd been able to settle with the family, given her age hopefully she'd forget all about myself and my siblings.

I sighed into my bottle of beer, should I go back to Mystic Falls? Just for the day? Where was the harm in watching from afar? I wanted to see for myself just how well she was doing, part of me still felt responsible for her though I'd never admit that out loud. Yup, that's what I'd do. I steeped over the body of the dead bartender; he'd refused to serve because they were closed. I don't like being refused anything so he had to forfeit his life, stupid man. Getting into my parked Range Rover, I headed towards border patrol. Mystic Falls, Virginia here I come.

* * *

Mystic Falls was just as dull and boring as it was a year ago, nothing had changed at all. Well nothing I could see anyway. Checking myself into a motel on the outskirts of town, I cleaned up and got some rest after my long journey. It wouldn't be long till morning; I could find the Gilbert house, hopefully catch a glimpse of Bria and then leave again, no harm done.

I awoke to the sound of a faint chapping on the door; I shot up from the uncomfortable bed and rushed to answer the door. It was the maid, doing her daily rounds; I stepped to the side inviting her into the room. She'd do for breakfast.

After the maid had been compelled to leave and forget all about me, I left her a generous tip on her trolley, I jumped into the cold, uninviting shower to get cleaned up properly before I left, the water temperature was diabolical so the shower was quick, I dried quickly and dressed, heading out the door in a rush. The quicker I got this over with the quicker I could return back to my life in Kentucky, causing havoc. I smiled to myself, yes the havoc I did enjoy. The state was well populated that I never settled in one part of it for long.

I drove back through the familiar streets of Mystic Falls, I soon realised that I didn't actually know where the Gilbert family lived. I parked my car in beside a convenience store. Maybe I should drop a gift off for her? It was her birthday after all. Entering the store I soon found a selection of birthday cards and picked out one with a large 4 on the front, it was a pink one. I cringed remembering the girls love for the ghastly colour. I couldn't find anything in the store that suited for a birthday gift, unless of course bottled water or maybe some chocolate was intended. That just seemed too cold and impersonal. Beside both were really shitty gifts at any age. I left the store slightly disappointed; standing on the side walk I spotted what looked to be a small jewellers across the street. I dodged passing cars as I crossed the road, a small bell rung as I opened the door.  
I left the jewellers with a small velvet gift box tucked into my pocket, a filled out birthday card- he'd been nice enough to loan me a pen and an address for the Gilbert residence. I followed my instincts and sense of direction, after all I knew this town pretty well and found myself parked across the street from small but friendly looking house, I knew I had the right one- there were balloons outside the door and banner pinned to the inside of the windows reading 'Birthday Girl' I smiled at least they were making a fuss of her and celebrating like they should be.

Small children followed by their parents were running up the pathway and into the open front door of the house, I could see a man at the doorway greeting people as they arrived- I assumed this was the husband, Mr Gilbert. I hoped out of the parked Range Rover and contemplated going up to the house, maybe receive an invite in? Nope that wasn't a good idea, I spotted a small ally not far from the house, it should lead around back.

Once I was around the back of the properties on the street I found which one was the Gilbert house, it wasn't too difficult there were a mass of children playing and shouting in the back yard, bounding on an inflatable castle of some sort. Creeping through a line of trees to the back of the ally I quickly climbed up one, sat on the branch and watched the celebration from a distance, just waiting to catch a glimpse of who I was here to see.

It didn't take long for me to spot her, her hair had grew longer and it curled around her face and at the bottom. The slightly orange waves flaming around her face, her eyes were still the big green orbs I remembered, she'd gotten a lot taller, the difference in a year was quite remarkable actually. Her features were still tiny; her button nose was still just as cute. Using my hearing I paid full attention to the girl and what was being said around her.

_"Bria come here sweetheart"_ The man that was greeting guests earlier stood up from a table and called her too him.

_"What daddy?"_ she looked up at him affectionately.

_"It's time to open your presents"_ he pointed to a pile of gifts stacked on a table in the garden, all assortments of shapes and sizes, lots of different colours. It didn't take long for her to open all the presents, she ooh'd and ahh'd at them all, then thanked each person for their thoughtfulness. At least they had taught her the value of good manners.

_"Oh Elena come look at his one_" Bria brushed her long hair out from her face to get a good look at the package in her hand.

_"What is it?"_ A brunette girl approached her, leaning over her shoulder to get a good look. "_Oh a new Barbie. We can play dolls later"_

_"Right girls come get your picture taken please"_ The man gestures to them both, the brunette must be their other daughter. Both girls sat onto a picnic table beside an older looking woman- that must be the mother. She was also dark headed like her husband and as both her daughters moved in close to her she was handed a smaller child.

_"Right girls, get closer to your mom"_ the man directed from behind a disposable camera. _"Miranda hold Jeremy up a little, can't really see him in the shot"_ The woman, Miranda did as instructed. They all smiled widely for the clicking of the camera, using their moment of distraction I aimed the small box to the now nearly empty table that once held all Bria's presents. It landed with a light thud. The card wasn't the best idea, so I kept that tucked into my pocket.

_"Are we done yet?"_ The brunette asked her father.

_"Sure go play"_ he sighed _"We'll have cake soon"_ Both girls ran off towards the bouncy castle and joined a group of screaming children. I'd seen all I needed to see, climbing down from the tree I headed back to my parked car. Bria was happy and healthy, loved by a family. That was all I needed to know. I still found myself sitting peacefully in the car listening to the sounds of the party, as it died down and one by one the people left I could hear the voice of Bria more clearly, the musical sound reaching my ears easily.

_"Bria honey you missed one"_ a female voice said to her, must have been her mother.

_"What is it?"_

_"Open it and see"_ I could hear the small clasp on the box being opened.

"_Oh it's so pretty, who's it from?"_

_"I don't know sweetheart, it didn't have a tag"_

Well at least she liked it, I turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the Gilbert house.

* * *

**AN- Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**2 years later.**

I wasn't intentionally heading back to Mystic Falls but I somehow ended up there, my curiosity peaked yet again. The past two days I'd spent just outside of the small town, hiding away in a seedy motel, an internal debate raging through my mind. Why did I want to go check up on her anyway? Why should I care? I stood in the mirror having the argument silently with myself, shaking my head as I realised I shouldn't care, I wouldn't. This was nothing some fresh blood and a new number to add to the death toll wouldn't fix. Reaching for my coat I clicked the door shut behind me, on my way to the nearest pub.

I found a small strip of stores just outside of Mystic Falls, there was a gas station and a restaurant. Hopefully the restaurant had a bar inside, blood wasn't the only drink I was craving, a bourbon or two before would be lovely. The car park appeared to be just about full so hopefully I would have a nice selection of donors to pick from.

I slipped myself onto a vacant bar stool, my eyes skimming over the humans present. Not bad at all. I wouldn't kill them all, well not tonight anyway. I was feeling a little generous, whoever I feed from tonight may even get to leave with their life intact, just having lost a little blood and the memory of it.

_"You alright there handsome? What can I getcha?"_ a small blonde thing smiled at me from behind the bar, she'd do perfectly.

_"A bourbon please"_ I smiled back at her. She returned quickly with my drink, making the monumental mistake of eye contact. _"What time do you finish darling?"_ I looked up at the clock; surely it couldn't be too late.

_"In an hour"_ she replied mechanically. I left her a generous tip and left the bar, smiling as I did so. Well that was dinner sorted then; I walked back to my parked car and waited patiently for her finish her shift.

I spent the time pondering whether Klaus had figured out if the tip we'd gave him about the moonstone being in Europe was false or not, he wasn't that dumb as was bound to figure it out soon. He wouldn't be happy when he did. I could practically hear the dagger threats falling form his mouth at the thought. Rebekah also crossed my mind, she had ventured back over to Europe to look for our brother, not content to be in the same country as myself or Elijah, she hadn't spoken to either of us since we'd snapped her neck. It had to be done but if anyone knew how to hold a grudge for years it was bekah, I had a feeling it would be centuries before she would enter the same room as me.

Right on cue the pretty young thing from behind the bar exited the building, rummaging through a purse for something, keys I presume. Quickly I opened the car door and shut it silently behind me, not wanting her to realise she had company just yet.

I let her reach her car before I walked up behind her. _"Hello again darling"_ my voice echoed through the now nearly empty parking lot, I could see her visibly stiffen at the sudden intrusion.

_"Oh it's you"_ she relaxed a little when she turned around to face me _"I thought you left"_ she smiled at me, well she was rather trusting.

_"No I was just waiting"_ I replied.

_"For what?"_

_"For you to get finished"_ I put on my best charming smile, it worked of course. It always did.

"_Oh well it's a little late, but if you wanna do something tomorrow that'd be cool"_ she smiled up at me, foolish little thing.

_"Oh that's alright this won't take but a minute."_ Wrapping my hands through her hair quickly I pulled her to me, sinking my fangs promptly into her soft skin, relishing the taste of her blood as it hit my tongue. She didn't put of much of a fight, which was almost disappointing. After I'd took what I needed from her, with a little compulsion removing the incident from her recollection I let her leave, back to her unimportant life. That was my good deed for the year done.

The drive back into town in the morning was a short one, I could have easily run it in quarter the time but if I just appeared in town it may gain me a few looks. With a town full of officials aware of vampire it was best to keep a low profile if I wanted to return every so often. Pulling into the parking space beside the convenience store I visited a year ago, I got out and walked over the street to the park. Sitting on one of the benches I basked in the sunshine, twirling my daylight ring round on my finger. Was showing up at the Gilbert house a good idea? I didn't even have the excuse of a birthday this time around; if Elijah knew about this, what would he have to say? I didn't have to reach a decision, the sound of her laughter hit me pulling my head up from my hands I looked over at the grass and there she was, laughing with her family on a small picnic blanket in the middle of the park.

Bria had gotten a lot taller since I'd last seen her, her auburn hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a white sundress with matching white sandals, it scared me a little to see the difference in her, she was growing older quickly. When you're immortal you forget just how quickly time actually does pass.

_"Elena, pass your sister a napkin she has jam all over face"_ Miranda laughed and she handed the item to her daughter. The other girl took it and passed it over, she had also grown alot since my last visit but if I was honest I didn't really pay too much attention to her the last time I was in town.

"_Mom, Jeremy is tryna eat the grass"_ Bria was pointing at the small child currently sitting with hands full of the green strands.

_"Yuck"_ Miranda took the grass from the boy's hands earning a small protest, she handed him a yoghurt pot_ "I'm sure this will taste better"_ she chuckled. Both girls got up from their spot beside their mother and started to run around, having fun & enjoying the sunshine.

Getting up from my place on the bench I slowly walked back towards the store, glancing back to get one last look at the happy family portrait I frowned when it was missing.

_"C'mon girls_" I could see their mother heading towards the gate. I felt a small bump on my leg and looked down to see both girls standing at my feet. _"Watch where you're going, Elena Bria hurry up"_

_"Sorry mister"_ Bria looked up at me and smiled before running off hand in hand with her sister.

* * *

**AN- I know some of you want to skip forward and i'm trying my best to cut it down but i don;t want to just completely jump, leaving a big blank space might be a tad confusing. Anyway hope you like it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**1 month later**

I was in Atlanta, paying a visit to my brother Elijah. We hadn't seen each other in over 3 years, the odd exchanged phone call but nothing special. So much for family, ours was a mess.

_"Kol, Niklaus is coming back over from Europe. He knows we deliberately misled him"_ Elijah sighed sitting down onto a leather chair in the corner of his study behind a desk.

_"You have confirmation of this from who exactly?"_ I asked curiously.

_"The rumour is.."_

_"Exactly brother rumour, there are hundreds of rumours surrounding Nik and the rest of us! How many of them are actually true"_

_"Very few."_ Elijah nodded following my logic.

_"Until we know for sure that Klaus is back on American soil I wouldn't think too much about it"_ I said while wandering about the room aimlessly.

_"Well he can't spend forever back in Europe Kol, surely you realise this. He will figure out what we did and when he does he will seek revenge, we have wasted copious amounts of his time."_

_"Please don't tell me you're fearful of Nik?"_ I laughed turning to face my brother.

_"No of course not Kol, I am however wary of his temper"_ Elijah seemed thoughtful. _"He wouldn't do anything to harm us, we are his siblings after all"_

_"Elijah, he has Finn in a damn coffin"_ I laughed. _"Very thoughtful and caring of him isn't it?"_

_"You think he would try to dagger us?_" Elijah looked up at me sharply.

_"I wouldn't put it past him"_ I shrugged. _"Now I'm hungry so I'm heading out to pick up a quick snack, care to join me brother?"_

_"No"_ Elijah frowned _"I won't participate in your callous killing of innocents Kol."_

_"I never mentioned any killing brother, there you go putting ideas into my head"_ I winked at him as I left the room, in search of sustenance.

Returning to my brother's house I strolled through the front doors with my meals for the evening following closely behind, they were compelled of course, best way to keep them compliant.

_"Stay here"_ I ordered the girls who just lazily nodded in acknowledgement. I went through all the rooms situated downstairs, no Elijah. I walked back into the foyer to find both girls lying dead on the floor, necks snapped. My back stiffened sensing a presence behind me on the stairs, no heartbeat so it was definitely a vampire. _"It's not nice to play with someone else's food"_ I tsked wagging my finger as I turned to get a look at the intruder.

"_Hello brother"_ Rebekah was standing on the stairway leaning casually against the banister. _"Have you missed me?"_

_"I'd be lying if I said yes"_ I shrugged back at her.

_"No need to be so mean Kol"_ she pouted.

_"No need to be mean?! Bekah you killed my dinner"_ I pointed down to the lifeless bodies lying across Elijah's floor.

_"You snapped my neck!"_ she shouted back at me.

_"Get over it already woman, it was 3 years ago!"_

_"Well I'm not over it Kol"_ she took a few steps towards me but seemed to think better of the idea and remained stationary.

_"What are you doing here Bekah?"_ I asked her.

_"She came with me"_ Klaus appeared at the top of the stairs, perfect timing. I just stared up my older brother, smiling wildly.

_"Well well would you look at what the dog dragged in"_ I said a little sarcastically, deliberately trying to get a rise out of my brother, he always was the easiest one to wind up.

_"You really shouldn't try and test me right now Kol. I'm a little upset."_ Klaus sounded pissed, which only amused me further.

_"What's new?_" I rolled my eyes at his statement. He flashed down from the top of the stairs and was now standing inches away from me, his face dark with rage.

_"I said don't!"_ he yelled at the top of his voice, the sound booming throughout the large house.

_"Or you going to do what exactly?"_ I questioned, stepping forward challengingly.

_"Oh just stop it both of you"_ Rebekah walked down from the stairs, pushing us apart. _"Nik we are here for a reason remember?"_

_"Oh yes"_ he nodded. _"Since you sent me on a wild goose chase brother, we are here to find out if you actually know of the location of my moonstone"_

_"No I'm afraid I don't"_ I shook my head.

_"Why did you send me traipsing all over Europe looking for the damned thing then?_" Klaus asked, looking only fractionally curious.

_"Seemed like a good idea at the time"_ I shrugged.

_"Right okay"_ Klaus nodded _"Well I think it's time this family reunites, to regain my trust for your indiscretions you can help me find the moonstone"_

_"Thank you for your kind offer brother"_ I rolled my eyes again _"but still, no thanks. I think I'll pass."_ I started to walk away.

_"I'm with Kol on this one Nik, we've spent years looking for the thing. Why do you need it? We are already immortal and strong, you don't need to break the curse."_

_"Are you questioning me Bekah?"_ he turned around staring her down.

_"I'm sick of it Nik, I'm done with the stupid search."_ Rebekah walked towards me _"I want to start living normally again, no more travelling and searching."_

_"You dare defy me?_" Nik's voice boomed throughout the house for a second time, his face reddening slightly.

_"Oh stop being so bloody dramatic brother"_ I sighed. "_You do not control us"_ I started to leave, I wasn't going to listen to any more of this bullshit tonight, my fangs were still aching with the unsatisfied hunger.

_"Kol don't walk away from me"_ Klaus yelled. Too late. I heard Rebekah gasp as I felt a sharp pain in my chest, instinctively my hands went up to the pain, as I looked down a them I could see my veins greying along with my skin. That son of a bitch was my last coherent thought before I plunged into darkness.

* * *

**AN- sorry for the Bria-less chapter, hope you still enjoyed it anyway. Kol's back, well is he going to be back full time or just for the episode Let me know your thoughts on the chapter & his return :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**10 years later**

***Bria's POV***

_"Bria wake up! I need you to come help me out at the Lockwood's"_ I rolled over, burying my head further into my covers. Like I'd willing take anything to do with the damn Founders day picnic, snore! Pass.

_"Get up Bria, come help us. We'll have fun"_ Elena was peering at me from the door. I looked up at her grunting at her ridiculous comment.

_"The words fun and anything founding family related don't belong in the same sentence Elena. Don't try and fool me"_ I stuck my tongue out at my sister.

_"Fine, it'll be a complete drag! But it'll be a bit more fun for me if you're there"_ she smiled pleadingly.

_"No I'm sorry; I'm not going to do it. I would sacrifice a lot for you but my sanity isn't one of those things"_ I smiled apologetically back at her._ "Not doing it"_ I threw my head back down onto my pillow.

_"Fine"_ she pouted, closing my door behind her.

I waited in bed until I heard chatter from outside of my window, Elena & Aunt Jenna got into the car, I heard the engine start and pull away. Freedom. I stretched as I pulled myself out of bed, smiling as I entered the bathroom I shared with Elena. Turning on the shower I stepped under the running water, singing a little bit of Elvis at the top of my lungs.

After my shower I dressed and headed downstairs in the search for food, my stomach was complaining of hunger. I slid across the floor in a childish attempt for entertainment; the effect wasn't nearly as cool as it looked in my head. Sighing in disappointment I walked into the kitchen to find my brother sitting at the table, spooning a bowl of cereal into his mouth.

_"Hey, Jer"_ I greeted with a small wave.

_"Somebody's in a good mood this morning"_

_"Of course, I dodged a major bullet."_

_"Yeah me too"_ he raised his hand to his head, putting on a pitiful expression of pain _"I'm sick"_ he coughed rather fakely.

_"Well played brother"_

_"Thanks"_ he nodded smiling over at me.

_"Next time you're going to start belting out songs in the shower though could you give me a heads up so I can leave"_

_"Are you saying you don't like my signing?!"_ I gaped at him, doing my best to look offended.

_"That's exactly what I'm saying"_ he nodded _"Bria you couldn't hold a tune in a bucket with a lid on it"_ he got up from his seat, putting his dirty bowl into the sink and leaving the room, I stuck my tongue out at him as he left. Cheeky sod.

The little get together at the Lockwood's for the founding families had ended and Jenna was back, racking through the cupboard under the stairs for old journals or something, I should pay attention to people more when they're talking. She had some older dude with her, writer or something like that, again I must learn to pay attention.

I was sprawled across the brown sofa, watching fear factor on the TV. I loved this show even though it freaked me out no end. I was ewwing at the contents of a container this poor lady was about to stick her hand into when Elena stepped through the door.

_"Hey Bria"_ she waved in at me and I returned the motion. She should have been back with Jenna a couple of hours ago but she probably went over to Stefan's. _"Aunt Jenna, what are you doing under there?"_ she asked her eyebrow rising slightly at the sight of our aunt rummaging through the dark unorganized clutter.

_"I'm digging out the old Gilbert journals!"_ Jenna sighed pulling a cardboard box from the cupboard. She handed Elena the dusty box, quickly reaching in for another. Getting up from my seat I walked over, stretched my arms out to accept the next one.

_"Thanks girls_" she said while pulling herself back to her feet.

_"So why are you pulling all of these out?"_ Elena questioned.

_"Mrs Lockwood asked me if a friend of hers could borrow them, he's doing research on the town"_ Jenna supplied.

_"Who's her friend?"_ Elena asked.

_"Hi"_ the writer guy said as Jenna shut the door, Elena must not have noticed him and jumped back a little, gasping. I couldn't help but laugh at the fright he'd given her_ "I'm Elijah"_ he said politely. He smiled at me then and grabbed the box from my hands. _"I'll just put these into the car."_ He disappeared out the front door only to come back through it a moment later, taken the other box from the still shocked looking Elena. God she really scared easy. _"Thank you again for your assistance Jenna"_ Elijah nodded towards her, his tone was really proper and kind of old fashioned, his accent definitely had a hint of British in there _"And thank you so much for inviting me into your lovely home"_ he smiled over at Elena, the minute Jenna was escorting Elijah out, Elena sprinted for the stairs. My brow furrowed a little; she'd been acting kinda weird lately. I shrugged the incident off, going back to watching my programme.

_"Hey Bria"_ my aunt walked over to me, her face looking determined, I sighed knowing I wasn't going to like whatever was coming next.

_"Yes?"_ I asked cautiously _"Whatever you want, spit it out"_

_"They're holding a fundraiser party for the Wickery Bridge restoration project"_ she smiled gently "_The mayor wants us all to go"_

_"No thanks"_ I focused my attention back onto the TV.

_"C'mon Bria I know.."_ I cut her off before she could finish.

_"Jenna I said no"_ I kept my voice firm; I so wasn't backing down on this one. She sighed and walked away leaving me to sulk.

I was in my bedroom, pj's on ready for bed when Elena walked into my room, siting herself on the bed.

_"May I help you?"_ I raised my eyebrows at her blatant disrespect of my boundaries.

_"Yes, we're going to that fund raiser"_ she looked at resolutely.

_"You can go if you want to, I however am not"_ I kept my voice firm.

_"Oh Bria c'mon, believe me I get it but we can't avoid the issues forever"_ she sighed _"What happened that night I proof of just how important the restoration is, too many accidents have happened there"_ a sad look crossed over Elena's face, I'm sure it was mirrored on my own features.

_"Fine"_ I agreed with a pout "_Nice blackmail technique"_

_"It wasn't blackmail, you know I'm right"_ she got up to leave, I stopped her just before she headed out the door.

_"When is it?"_ I asked curiously.

_"Tomorrow"_ Elena answered quickly before shutting the door behind her.

_"Oh thanks"_ I shouted behind her. I hated these events, with a passion. Well hopefully it wouldn't drag by like a week in jail.

* * *

**AN-Okay so I played around with the idea of putting a chapter into Bria's POV and this is what I got lol. I may roughly follow the whole breaking of the curse part of the show but that will be about it, don't expect it to be accurate or anything, I'm putting In the bits that I want too and that's about it. Any questions feel free to ask them, loved the chapter or hated it? Let me know (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- Thanks to tvdspinlife for pointing out my crappy math skills! I hadn't even considered what I'd written in an earlier chapter affecting Jeremy's age in the present, she worked it out and it had him at like 12, that's way too young so I've went back a couple of chapters and done a tiny amount of editing, changing his age back then which in turn puts him right up at 15 now. So to save any confusion…Elena-17 Bria- 16 & Jeremy-15. They're ages are kinda close together but what the hell.**

* * *

The Mayor's house was beautiful, but when you had a shitload of money in the bank account and a nice big house accompanied by large amounts of land of course it would be lovely. People from all over town were here, exchanging pleasantries. I just rolled my eyes at the fake-ness of it all. We were all here, Aunt Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna's new boyfriend had come along too, why though I'll never know. Who in their right mind would volunteer for something like this? No matter how high the brownie points would be.

_"Bria, we're going to go have a chat with the mayor."_ Jenna spoke in my direction, I nodded made no difference to me what she did _"That means behave"_ she fixed me with a stern look.

_"I always do"_ I winked at her.

_"See that worries me!"_ Ric put his arm around her steering her away from us.

_"I'm surprised your boy toy isn't here"_ I looked over at Elena to see her scanning the crowd.

_"He should be here"_ Elena continues to look around.

_"C'mon lets go get something to drink"_ Jeremy steered me away from Elena when Stefan started to approach. I think the two of them have been fighting a lot lately, the subject matter I'm not too sure about. Jeremy left me alone at the bar, queuing for a drink when Bonnie walked past. She was Elena's friend had been for years but I'm now convinced he has a crush on her, a major one. It was kinda cute I guess.

_"Ahh the middle Gilbert"_ Damon Salvatore walked over to me, lounging against the bar looking effortlessly hot the way he always did, it was very look at me 'I'm sexy and I know it'.

_"Ahh"_ I mocked his tone "_The oldest Salvatore"_

_"Aren't you a little young to be at the bar?"_ he question raising one dark eyebrow.

"_Nope"_ I shook my head _"I'm only here for a soda. That's not illegal"_ I laughed.

_"Fair enough. Where's your sister?"_ he asked, giving the room a quick scan.

_"She's with Stefan somewhere."_ I answered honestly.

_"Of course she is_" Damon rolled his eyes, not looking too pleased. I wondered, and not for the first time, what was going on between him and Elena, there seemed to be something I was missing, probably only one sided but I made a mental note to ask later anyway.

_"What's eating you?"_ I asked, noticing his dark mood.

_"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about"_ he smiled at me, reaching over to pat my shoulder condescendingly.

_"Jackass"_ I picked up my drink after the bartender handed it to me and walked away, leaving him standing on his lonesome at the bar. One day karma would seriously bite him in the ass. Damon could be lovely one minute and a total douche the next, the man was the definition of bipolar.

I walked past my aunt Jenna who was deep in conversation with the mayor and some guy I didn't recognise, hoping to bypass any sort of involvement in the discussion I walked past them quickly only to be shouted on by Mrs Lockwood.

_"Oh Bria sweetheart come here"_ Mrs Lockwood shouted after me, I turned slowly groaning quietly at my failed attempt of escape. The look on my aunt's face was apologetic while the unknown dude looked mildly curious, his eyebrows rising and a small smirk crossing his features as I approached.

_"Bria, this is Klaus Mikaelson he's new to town"_ she smiled at him widely _"Klaus this is Bria Gilbert, Jenna's niece"_ He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I took it reluctantly, his grasp was firm and if I'm honest it kinda hurt my hand a little. I pulled my fingers back to me the minute his grip loosened.

_"Pleasure"_ he said smiling _"Gilbert did you say?"_ I nodded. _"That would make you Elena's sister correct?"_ I nodded again. _"Interesting"_ he seemed to contemplate something for a moment before excusing himself from the group. Strange.

_"Maybe we should get going"_ Jenna said to the Mayor. _"I have a busy day tomorrow, college papers to write"_ she smiled over at the mayor, saying her goodbyes. I just walked away from the group without the fuss of any pleasantries, on a mission to find Elena, that guy seemed to know her? Maybe she could tell me who he is.

-..

_"What did he look like? Did you catch his name?"_ Damon asked. I'd come over to Elena to ask her about the stranger but ended up being interrogated by both the Salvatore's.

"_He was blonde if that helps! I wasn't really paying attention, I just really wanna go home"_ I whined.

_"You not paying attention Bria"_ Damon scoffed _"Never! Now his name?"_

_"Klaus"_ I scrunched my face up at his slightly veiled insult. Okay so my attention span isn't what I should be, so sue me?! I was easily distracted it wasn't a big deal.

_"Klaus is here?"_ Elena's voice almost screeched.

_"Oh so you do know him?"_ I asked, curiosity taking over.

_"You could say that, yes"_ Stefan looked thoughtful, running his hand through his hair. "_Okay let's find Jeremy then leave"_

_"Sounds like a plan"_ Stefan walked away hand in hand with Elena in search of Jeremy. I just stood and gaped after them, yes I wanted to leave but part of me wanted to stick my tongue out in his face and insist on staying, who was he to say we had to go?

_"C'mon Bria don't be a brat about it"_ Damon wrapped his hand around my arm, dragging me towards the door.

* * *

My awareness slowly started to heighten, a sharp pain travelled through my body as my body slowly started the process of rejuvenating, coming back to life. Or as close as we get to it. My eyes flew open and I slowly sat up taking in my surroundings.

_"Hello brother, you've been holding out on me"_ Klaus was standing across from he, his arms folded across his chest looking rather miffed. What's new there then?

**AN- About what Bria looks like now, I can't find an image to closely match what I picture in my head yet but so far Emma Stone is the nearest I can find, I'm tempted just to go with it. Anyway let me know what you think about the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- a few people have agreed with me on the emma stone comparison, Shilo Coulter suggested Susan Coffey, I googled her and I can't picture it & Symphony Diva suggest one of the panabakers. Your thoughts and help on this would be much appreciated. When you picture Bria now, the teenage one who do you see? I think I might switch between POV's, see how it plays out.**

* * *

***Kol's POV***

I concentrated on keeping my temper in check, difficult as it was. Starting another fight with Nik wasn't the best idea when he still had the dagger in his hand.

_"Holding out on you how brother?"_ I asked through gritted teeth.

_"Well I think I've figured out why you had us all rushed out of town so quickly, that was rather smart of you"_ Klaus smiled over at me knowingly, I still wasn't sure if he was trying to goad answers out of me so I remained silent._ "I met someone tonight, at a founders party"_ he smiled up at me widely taking a few steps forward, he tilted his head to the side slightly _"Bria Gilbert, yes I'm positive that was her name"_

_"And?"_ I tried my best to play it cool, inside my mind was racing. I clenched my jaw.

_"And nothing brother, Rebekah will be interested to hear about this one"_ I didn't bother responding, he knew. I put my speed into use and ran from the house.

I was back in Mystic Falls that much was certain, I kept running until I was standing in the familiar town square, people hustling about around me going about their pathetic little lives. Stopping at the park I took a seat on my usual perch and tried to think through what to do next? My blood was boiling with rage, how dare he dagger me?

I recognised Mrs Lockwood, the mayor's wife in amongst a crowd of people, chattering away. They seemed to be doing their best to keep their voices hushed, my curiosity got the better of me.

_"Mayor what about the vampires?"_ My attention was fully on their little group now, although I didn't see the mayor anywhere around.

_"The vampire problem was taking care of"_ Mrs Lockwood answered, why was she speaking up for the mayor? Was that her job now?

_"You're certain?"_

_"Yes. You don't need to worry about it anymore."_ She nodded. The group quickly broke up, weaving themselves back in with the rest of the humans. Just what sort of gathering was this?

Well that was interesting, the founding families had always known about vampires in this town, authority figures tried their best to tackle the problem but apparently they'd been dealing with it recently. I let my ears pick up conversations from all around, hoping to gather something of use.

_"…This chilli is…."_

_"…Do you think Brandon will ask me to the…"_

_"Bria would you stop"_ My eyes traced the crowd for the girl who the name belonged too.

_"Damon, go away"_ I found her, weaving her way out of the crowds and towards the gate leading out onto the street. No that couldn't be right, just how long was I daggered?! The town didn't seem different at all so surely this had to be a different person?

_"Bria Gilbert, stop being so god damn stubborn"_ The man trailing behind her complained. Nope this was definitely the same person. My eyes focused on her, her features, they were the same only not as small now. I was unsure of her age but she was older, so much older than the last time I laid eyes on her. Bria's long auburn hair wasn't framing her face like I was used to seeing, it was tied up at the nape of her neck in a loose braid.

_"Damon, you really need to stop telling me what to do"_ she sounded frustrated with the man. I kept my eyes and ears focused on the pair.

_"Yeah well maybe you should listen for once"_ he walked in front of her blocking her path.

_"I really don't need to listen to you"_ she gritted her teeth, her anger was obvious.

_"Well then listen to your sister, she's only trying to help you"_

_"I don't need her help Damon, or yours for that matter so just drop it"_ she tried to sidestep him but he quickly blocked her path.

_"Bria…"_ he continued but was soon cut off by a hand on his shoulder, where this man appeared from I don't know, the fact that it was quickly I was immediately suspicious.

_"Damon, let her go_" the hand on his shoulder squeezed then pulled him to the side.

_"Thanks Stefan"_ Bria murmured before walking out of the park.

I got up from my seat slowly, giving her a small head start before I followed. My reasoning for it I didn't know, maybe it was curiosity.

I left the park at the opposite end, watching her walk down the street, I walked out down the opposite side of the sidewalk, keeping my eyes focused on her at all times. She didn't slow down her pace or even stop, until she'd reached the house I recognised as the Gilberts. I'd only been here twice but I remembered it nonetheless. I listened as she twisted the door handle and stepped inside.

_"Bria honey, you're home early"_ the voice of a woman spoke when she was through the door, probably her mother?

_"Yeah"_ she sighed_ "I didn't feel like socializing anymore."_ The other woman laughed. _"I'll be in my room"_

I could hear her footsteps as she climbed the stairs, the small sound of a door clicking shut. I was so swept up in paying attention to the girl that I didn't notice my company until he spoke.

_"Kol"_ I turned to see Elijah standing beside me.

"_Hello brother"_

_"I figured I'd find you here"_ he smiled over at me sadly.

_"How long have I been in that bloody box?"_

_"Just over ten years"_ he sighed.

* * *

**AN- Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it. Kol's back(:**


	16. Chapter 16

***Kol's POV***

Ten years, considering I was immortal and would live forever that wasn't a lot of time but when I looked at what I'd missed in that time, it felt like I was in the box for eternity.

_"Why are we back in Mystic Falls?"_ I asked.

_"The sun and the moon curse"_ Elijah said, shifting to lean against a tree, his arms folding over his chest.

_"It doesn't exist Elijah, we both know that"_ I sighed in frustration.

_"No it doesn't but the curse on our brother does"_ I looked over at Elijah, studying his features.

_"So Nik is closer to breaking the curse?"_ I asked him, pressing the issue.

_"I don't think this is the best place to be having this conversation brother"_ Elijah answered.

_"It will have to do"_ I wasn't moving anytime soon.

_"Fine"_ Elijah shrugged _"He has the moonstone, he has the doppelganger"_ My head shot up and I stared at my brother, he looked serious _"The rest will be easy enough to locate, the moon will be in the right phase at the end of this month. The sacrifice will happen on the full moon & Niklaus will turn"_

_"Do you really think that's a good idea brother?"_ I asked him, my voice sounding a little bitter.

_"No but it will happen Kol, whether we agree or not. Niklaus craves power we both know this"_

_"This new doppelganger, does she really look just like the last one?"_

_"Yes, she is the double of Tatia & Katerina"_

_"What's this one's name?"_ I asked curiously.

_"Elena"_ my head turned from the house back to him at his words. He nodded as if reading my mind, confirming my suspicions.

I walked back into our old house, flanking Elijah. This was probably going to be ugly but it had to be done, I needed to have a word with Nik, after I've staked him for daggering me of course.

_"Elijah, Kol"_ Bekah nodded to us both when we walked through the door, a bright smile on her face.

_"What's got you in such a good mood?"_ I asked her.

_"Can't a girl just be happy Kol?"_ she retorted, pouting.

_"If it was any other girl in question I would say yes"_ I shrugged _"but it's you we're talking about so there must be a reason"_ I smiled at her and her face fell, clouding in anger.

_"Leave her be Kol"_ Nik appeared in the room, his face just as bright as Rebekah's was.

_"Oh look at you all smiles as well!"_ I walked over to the sofa in the room and sat down _"So what has you both so chirpy"_

_"We're throwing a ball Kol"_ Rebekah's voice buzzed with excitement as she told me the news _"We haven't had one for centuries, won't it be fun!"_ her pitch grew.

_"Depends what your idea of fun is"_ I said coldly, staring at my sister.

_"This ball"_ Elijah walked forward into the room _"What is it in aid of? Are we celebrating?_"

_"Of course we are Elijah"_ Klaus put his arm around Elijah's shoulders and gave it a quick tap _"We're celebrating having the family back together again"_ he smiled widely_ "Although Kol might not make it to the event if he doesn't watch himself"_ Nik glanced over at me, trying his best to threaten but the attempt caused a rumble in my chest. His threats hadn't improved in the last 10 years.

_"And when is this ball?"_ I asked.

_"This weekend brother"_ Rebekah smiled, clearly nothing would bring her down from her excitement so I gave up trying.

***Bria's POV***

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremy, eating breakfast when Elena walked into the room. The tension was felt the second she appeared, we were currently in the middle of an argument over her high handedness and it wasn't ending anytime soon, stubborn was definitely one of my traits and right now I wasn't feeling too forgiving.

_"Bria do you want a ride in with me and Stefan this morning?"_ she walked over to me, cheery as ever clearly trying to put the argument behind us.

_"No thanks I'd rather crawl over broken glass"_ I replied, my tone quiet and impassive.

_"Look Bria.."_ she started to try and explain herself again but I wasn't having any of it.

_"Can't you take a hint?"_ I asked, I knew I was being rude but right now I didn't care. Jenna walked into the room, watching us closely.

_"I'm sorry"_ her brown eyes looked at me with a tinge of sadness and regret but I just kept on going, nothing was pulling me off this high horse.

_"I don't care"_ I shrugged, walking over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of orange juice. Elena finally decided to drop her pleas and leave when a horn started honking outside, signalling Stefan's arrival.

_"That was a little harsh don't you think Bri?"_ Jenna looked at me concerned; I just shrugged in response walking up the stairs to finish getting ready.

I was lounging back on my bed, my earphones on listening to music when Jeremy walked in.

_"Sorry I knocked"_ he held his hands up.

_"It's okay"_ I sighed, sitting up.

_"Are you getting the bus in with me?"_ he asked, I noticed he was ready to go, bag over his shoulder.

_"Sure"_ I smiled up at him _"Don't mind your big sister cramping your style?"_

_"It's okay I'm used to it"_ he laughed walking down the stairs, me following behind.

The day at school dragged by, everybody was talking about invites they received to some sort of party this weekend. I didn't know if I got one but probably, I just haven't checked the mail yet.

_"Hey Bri, you got yours?"_ Amy asked sitting herself beside me on the picnic bench outside. Amy was one of my friends, I had a few but she had to be my favourite, she was just so quiet compared to the rest of our group.

_"Nope"_ I shook my head_ "But I didn't look, I wasn't expecting an invite to anything. Who's party is it?"_

_"You know that new chick, the one that has Caroline in a tizzy?"_

_"The blonde that just moved into town, already made it onto the cheer squad?"_

_"That's the one"_ she smiled up at me over her lunch _"It's hers, well her families"_

_"Oh okay"_ I nodded.

_"Will you go if you have been invited?"_ she asked curiously.

_"I don't know"_ I shrugged _"I don't know them"_

_"I don't think anybody does, well apart from Rebekah of course"_

_"You've got a point there"_ I admitted.

_"Please"_ she put on her pleading eyes _"We both know I'm not gonna get a date so you can come with me"_ she smiled again and I couldn't hold back a laugh.

_"Oh thanks! Glad to know I'm your first choice!"_

_"Excuse me ladies"_ a voice said from behind me, I could see Amy sitting with her mouth open slightly staring at whoever was speaking._ "Could you point me in the direction I'm most likely to find Rebekah Mikaelson?"_ I turned to see a handsome blonde man standing there; he was dressed rather smartly for a school visit. Or maybe that's just how he dressed? From what I'd heard about Rebekah the family didn't seem to have any problems splurging money.

_"Try the canteen_" Amy spoke quietly, pointing in the general direction.

_"Thank you"_ the blonde man smiled politely, he was rather charming. When he moved out of the way I could see a brunette standing behind him, he was good looking, crazy good looking but he was currently staring at me like I had something smeared over my face. I fidgeted uncomfortably when the blond shouted back at him.

_"Kol move, we don't have all day!"_ The man, Kol, seemed to snap out of a daze and followed quickly behind the other one, I watched them walk through the doors and turned back to face Amy.

_"He was crazy hot!"_ Amy announced.

_"Which one?"_ I questioned.

_"Both"_ she grinned.

* * *

**AN- So Bria & Kol finally met again, well sorta. Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- if you haven't seen the new episode of TVD I'd advise you to skip over my bottom note as it will be full of spoilers! Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

***Bria's POV***

I'd went out of town shopping for a dress with Amy; I didn't have anything formal enough for the party, ball. Whatever. Or enough money to buy a proper ball gown, so we rented. The hostility when I arrived back home though was through the charts, people weren't happy I was planning on going, what's new there. My sister and the two Salvatore's were trying to tell me what to do all the time now. It only served to make me want to do the opposite, mature I know.

_"You're really going to this thing?"_ Damon was lounging on my sofa as I placed my new dress in its bag onto the floor.

_"Yes Damon, I'm really going"_ I sighed, what was it to him?

_"It's not really for kids though"_ Damon shrugged _"You'll be bored out of your mind Bria. Its not exactly a high school party or dance"_

_"I'm well aware Damon but thanks for the heads up anyway"_ I smiled over at him, letting the sarcasm drip through.

_"Bria"_ he sat up properly, I raised my hand in a stopping gesture letting him know he could shut the hell up now.

_"There's no point Damon"_ Elena walked into the room sitting beside him on the sofa _"She's stubborn, she wants to go then that's exactly what she'll do_" she didn't look too happy about it either.

_"I'm glad that's that settled"_ I removed my coat, placing it over the back of the couch_ "You've finally come to terms with the fact that I'm free to make my own decisions, Well done you"_ I smiled over at them bitterly before picking up my dress again and heading upstairs to hang it on the back of my door. I wasn't going just to spite my sister, although that was a part of it, I was honestly curious about the new family in town. It was nice to have some fresh meat in Mystic Falls, somebody new for everyone to get fascinated over.

**The night of the Ball**

I dialled Amy; growing impatient I began to tap my fingertips against the kitchen countertop, what's the point in having a phone if you never answer the darn thing?

_"You better not be cancelling on me!_" Amy finally picked up the phone, her voice sounding short.

_"What the hell have you been doing?"_ I asked curiously.

_"I had to run downstairs to grab my phone, What's up Hol? You seriously better not be cancelling!"_ she squeaked out the last part.

_"I'm not cancelling Aims chill"_ I sighed _"I just wanna get ready at yours tonight; my sister is still trying to convince me into not going. I can't be assed listening to it anymore"_

_"That's fine"_ Amy sounded cheery now that she knew why I had called. _"Just come over whenever you want, doors open"_

We hung up quickly, not wasting precious hair and make-up time on a stupid phone call. I ran through into the living room to find my aunt Jenna sitting on the couch with my history teacher. They are clearly dating now but are still avoiding admitting that fact, even though Jeremy caught Alaric nearly butt ass nude in the hallway. Talk about awkward.

_"Where's the fire Bri? Don't run in the house"_ Jenna tried to put on her best scolding tone but it failed, epically.

_"Can you drive me to Amy's? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"_ I clasped my hands together begging.

_"I thought you had to get ready for the party tonight?"_ Jenna asked curiously.

_"I do, I wanna do it at Amy's where I'll get peace to get ready"_

_"Are you sure going is a good idea?"_ Alaric finally spoke up, I could tell by his expression that he was just waiting for the right time to stick his nose into this.

_"Why wouldn't it be?"_ Jenna turned to him asking. He squirmed under her gaze and then shrugged backing down. _"I'll take you"_ she nodded at me, I dashed upstairs to collect some things, throwing make up and straighteners into a bag as I passed them. Grabbing the dress from its place on the back of my door, I flew downstairs and waited impatiently beside Jenna's car.

It didn't take long for Amy and I to get into the groove, it was familiar one. Whenever there was some sort of party or event we usually got ready together, that's probably a best friend habit though.

Once my hair was dried from all the excess water from my shower I started to style it, using Amy's curling iron I quickly sort my auburn locks into a classic curl fest, it was something different from my usual straight sleek look. I nodded at myself in the mirror, rather proud of my work for the evening.

_"What do you think?"_ Amy walked into the room turning around for me to get a proper look at the fancy dress, she looked stunning. Her blond hair was also curled into larger loops; they hung elegantly down one side. The dress she had chosen was an assortment of three pinks and strapless. The bodice of the dress was a light pink, one that was almost cream and it was embellished with hundreds of little sparkles, catching your eye every time she moved. There was a baby pink tie around the waist of the dress and finally a long flowing hot pink chiffon material at the bottom, it reached almost to the floor.

_"I LOVE it"_ I gushed.

_"Great. Me too!"_ she smiled down at the dress _"Let get you into yours"_ Amy grabbed the bag with my dress in it, manoeuvring it gently.

_"Yeah you're definitely going to have to help with this"_ I laughed nervously. Why I'd opted for a traditional shaped ball gown I'll never know, it just caught my attention. It really seemed a little too puffy at the bottom now that I was watching it being slowly unzipped from its protective zip bag.

***Kol's POV***

The house was starting to slowly fill with people, all looking around curiously. Little did they know they'd just entered the dragon's lair so to speak. I glanced over the faces in the crowd, eyeing out potential snacks for the evening. Klaus had specifically said no feeding from his guests tonight so I was determined to have a drink from at least 5 attendees.

_"The look on your face has me slightly concerned brother"_ I rolled my eyes at Elijah as he approached me.

_"And why is that?"_ I asked, my amusement clear.

_"You're up too something Kol. It would be best not to anger Niklaus tonight."_

_"I'm up too something? I'm not the plotting brother, go speak to Niklaus if you are concerned about plotting and such things"_ I waved his concerns off, he was right of course but I wouldn't admit that.

My attention was stolen away from Elijah the minute she walked in the door. Dressed in a gown that stole your eye immediately, it was a soft turquoise colour with purple embellishments, pulling in at the waist and framing the top of the bodice, it flared out from the waist and reached all the way down to the floor. Her auburn hair was in a different style again tonight, curls neatly arranged. I spent minutes staring before Elijah finally spoke up again, alerting me to the fact that he was still present.

_"She looks beautiful"_

_"Who does?"_ I asked unsure as to who he'd been looking at.

_"Bria"_ he rolled his eyes, annoyed by my slow response.

_"Oh yes"_ I nodded. _"She really does"_ I grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter that walked past and started to descend the stair case.

* * *

**AN- GREETINGS FROM THE DEAD! That's mw just watched VD, how could was Kol's scene in the bar with Matt & Rebekah, her face when she saw him was a mirror of my own! When he called her out from forgetting about him I was like 'Yeah you tell her!' and when he threw that bottle at Matt, AHHHHH! I was crying my eyes out when he interrupted Elena at Jeremy's grave, tears were streaming! 'Pity about your brother' that was kinda mean but I still got excited and pressed pause until I could see again properly lol .'It's lonely on the other side' the minute he said that I was like "AWW c'mere you I'll give you a hug lol" When he was giving his wee smart arse comment 'Kill me once..' and Stefan just snapped his neck though, anytime something happens to Kol I get so mad at the writers but it wasn't Julie's fault this time! But they also gave Jeremy and Elena a moment! When they hugged the tears just started rolling again. Big question though, is he back for good? I know she dropped the veil completely, Alexander is back, Connor & the Scottish guy (I'm happy he's back I love hearing that accent on TV) but like is it permanent? I saw Kol for a mini second in the preview for ep 23…but if they kill him all over again….i don't think I could handle the loss :( I hope so cause I want Kol in the Originals, I need Nate on my TV like daily. How can they kill off Bonnie though? Sorry I know this was a long ass AN about the episode but its like my favourite ever, so much suspense and so emotional. Any thoughts to share on the chapter or this weeks episode?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- I know you've had to wait a while for an update and for that I apologise :)**

***Bria's POV***

The house was full of faces I recognised and some I didn't, the rumours were true for once, money definitely wasn't something this family was short on.

_"Would you just look at that!"_ Amy's voice sounded awe filled so I followed her gaze, glancing up at an expensive looking chandelier that was hanging beautifully from the centre of the high ceiling.

_"It's something alright"_ I smiled over at her, glad she was enjoying herself already. One thing about Amy, she really was easily impressed.

_"Bria"_ the joy and awe left Amy's voice and it was soon replaced with caution _"Your sisters here"_ I turned to face the doors, sure enough in walked Elena, trailing a Salvatore on each arm, I rolled my eyes. _"I thought you said she wasn't coming?"_ Amy asked.

_"She said she wasn't"_ I shrugged. _"Let's go see if we can sneak some champagne"_ I smiled over at Amy, the gesture was soon returned.

_"Sounds like a plan Gilbert"_ she grabbed my arm, pulling me further into the crowd.

Amy and I were hiding upstairs on one of the balconies, sipping on a glass each. We would be in major trouble if we got busted but we were both willing to risk it, if we kept an eye out for my boring sister then we should have no problems, nobody apart from Elena would really care if we had a glass, I sighed to myself. Why'd she have to be such a wet mop? Aren't sisters supposed to be fun?

_"Well well well what do we have here?"_ we turned gasping at the sudden appearance of one of Rebekah's brothers.

_"We…uh..Nope I've got nothing"_ I turned to Amy to see if her attempts at coming up with an excuse were any better than mine but she just shrugged.

_"It's alright, one glass won't do any harm luv"_ he laughed, walking over to the edge of the balcony and looking down at the concrete flooring below. "_Just don't go too close to the edge"_ he pointed to the small surroundings _"I don't want any deaths at this party"_ he walked back out onto the upper landing and headed down the stairs. We both just stared after him, well that wasn't so bad! The way he said that though made me think there had been some sort of fatal accident at one of his party's before.

_"That could have been a lot worse!"_ Amy sighed, leaning against a pillar just outside of the door.

_"Well sorry to burst your bubble girls butt his party is over"_ Damon was standing just beside Amy, smirking down at her shocked expression, she jumped back a little and moved to stand beside me.

_"Oh Damon just get lost would you"_ I could feel my temper rising just with him being here_ "We aren't doing anything wrong"_ I waved my hand at him, a short goodbye.

_"Nice try Bria, you're underage so you shouldn't be drinking that"_ he walked over and plucked both the glasses from our hands _"I'll just take these"_ he poured the rest of the liquid over the edge of the balcony, I could just hear it hit the cold ground below in a short shower.

_"Are you serious?!"_ I raised my voice but when we attracted a few glances from inside I quickly lowered it.

_"Deadly serious"_ he took a step back and then pulled out his phone, tapping away at the screen I assumed he was sending a text.

_"Whatever"_ I grabbed Amy's hand and walked passed Damon _"We're leaving"_

_"Good"_ Damon followed behind us._ "It's getting late anyway, bedtime for you kids"_ he smirked down at us.

_"No I meant we were leaving you Damon, not the party"_ I corrected him.

_"Well in that case"_ he grabbed my arm, quickly pulling me back out onto the balcony, Amy rushed back following us but Damon quickly blocked her. _"Run along Amy"_

_"But…"_

_"I said run along"_ he said again, only firmer this time, Amy just walked off, leaving me with this douche bag. I'd be having words with her about that decision tomorrow.

_"If you insist on being completely difficult"_ he sighed, straightening up his tie _"then you can stay at the party. Just stay beside me or your sister"_ he shrugged, smiling at me like he'd just done something nice by making me this offer.

_"You're kidding right?"_ I started laughing._ "Damon I don't have to stay beside you or Elena"_

_"Bria would you just do as you're told for once in your life!"_ he was getting mad but I really couldn't care, like hell I was letting Damon Salvatore of all people tell me what to do.

_"How about you just leave me alone and mind your business?!"_ I asked, my own temper flaring again.

_"Right c'mon, I'm taking you home"_ he grabbed my arm and started to move me forwards towards the upper landing stairs. I struggled against him and stomped my heel down onto his foot, I felt it when it hit against his toes. _"You little.."_

_"Is everything alright here?"_ I didn't know who was standing in front of us because Damon quickly pulled me behind him, I tried to peek around him but he kept a firm grip on my arm, holding me in place. The voice did have a British lilt to the accent so I assumed it was the blonde one again.

"Everything's fine" Damon shrugged, tightening his grip on my arm to an almost painful level when I started to struggle against him again.

_"I wasn't really asking you"_ I heard the unknown voice say.

_"Just mind your business Kol"_ Damon's voice sounded firm, he clearly wasn't amused at all. Kol was the name of the brunette one from the school right? I tried to peek out from behind Damon, I caught a glimpse of him from my place at the corner of Damon's elbow, he winked at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

_"Well it is my business considering your little scene could be heard inside"_ he walked forwards a little and Damon countered the movement, taking us back a few steps. It wasn't like cocky Damon to back off, I found that a little surprising.

_"Bria"_ Damon grabbed at my arm again, pulling me forward and pushing me in the direction of the party again _"Why don't you go wait inside. I'll be right in"_ he smiled at me tensely.

_"But.._" I started to protest but was soon cut off by him raising his hand, signalling me to shut up. I walked away, leaving Damon and Kol on the balcony, what they were talking about I didn't know, to be honest I didn't care either. Walking back down the stairs I set on a mission to find Amy.

* * *

**AN- i know we talked about it earlier but how do you guys feel now about a bria/kol pairing? Your thoughts on it would be appreciated **


	19. Chapter 19

I searched throughout the crowds of people but I couldn't find Amy anywhere, giving in I finally approached Elena.

_"Have you seen Amy anywhere?"_ I walked over to her.

_"Hello to you too"_ Elena turned from her conversation with Stefan.

_"Just answer the question"_ I glared at her.

_"I saw her leave"_ Elena answered rolling her eyes at me.

_"She did what?! That's it she is so in the bad books"_ I frowned.

_"Have you seen Damon?"_ Elena asked.

_"Yup, he was upstairs on the balcony with Kol"_ I answered.

_"Stefan!"_ Elena shouted after him as he suddenly left and raced up the stairs towards the balcony.

_"What is it with people and that guy? You all seem to worry about being around him"_ I shrugged, curious as to why they were being so jumpy about Kol.

_"You were up there too?"_ Elena turned to me, her face rigid.

_"Yes, why does it matter?"_

_"Listen to me"_ Elena sighed _"Just trust me okay? Stay away from Kol, in fact avoid all of them!"_

_"And to think we always speak so highly of you Elena"_ Another slight British accent appeared into the conversation, the man it belonged to however I didn't recognise. I had a feeling it was one of Kol's brothers, giving the similarities with their hair & eye colour.

_"Elijah"_ Elena smiled weakly _"I didn't mean.."_

_"Yes you did"_ he raised his hand _"but it's okay, I understand."_ He smiled over at me and stuck out his hand for me to shake. _"Elijah Mikaelson"_

_"Bria Gilbert"_ I replied, he nodded as if he already knew who I was.

There was a gathering at the stairs and Elijah soon excused himself to go stand beside the rest of his family.

***Kol's POV***

Elijah made a little speech about how happy he was to have our family back together in such a lovely little town, they all lapped it up of course. Charm was definitely his strong suit. The crowd was walking into the large hall that was not re-organised into a dancing space for the waltz. I spotted Nik walking towards the little blond thing he had a fancy for, couldn't remember her name. Bria chose that moment to walk past me, heading towards the doors that led outside.

_"Excuse me"_ I chose that moment to quickly sprint in front of her, blocking her path. She looked a little stunned and then confused. _"Kol Mikaelson"_

_"Bria Gilbert"_ she held out her hand thinking I would shake it, I took it in mine a placed a quick kiss gently over her knuckles, earning another surprised look.

_"Pleasure to finally meet you properly_" I smiled down at her. _"Would you like to dance?"_

_"Um, no I was actually leaving early to avoid the dance"_ she smiled back at me apologetically.

_"Why?"_

_"Well I don't know how"_ she shrugged. _"I don't particularly enjoy making a fool of myself."_

_"Well I can show you"_ I offered _"It'll be easy enough to follow my lead"_ Before she could protest I grabbed her hand, directing us both towards a space on the dance floor, earning a few glares on the way. The music started and I positioned her hands where they should be and watched her flush as she stood on my feet. Not even a minute into the dance and she was causing injury, I couldn't help but laugh as she stiffened. _"Relax_" I murmured into her ear.

The night was over finally and all the guests had left, well except from one of the Salvatore brothers & the doppelganger Elena. I was upstairs on the balcony, looking out at the pitch black sky, listening to the talking downstairs.

_"Klaus I'm not going to run"_ Elena insisted _"I don't need to stay with you at all times."_

_"How do I know you're not going to get away unless you're with me at all times luv?"_ Klaus asked, amusement sounding in his voice, I couldn't help but smile.

_"Because I promise"_ Elena answered, sounding a little irritated.

_"Your promises mean nothing to me Elena; you wouldn't be the first doppelganger to run out just before the big event"_

_"If you give me your word you won't hurt any of my family or friends then I won't leave town, I'll do exactly as you tell me"_ The girls voice was pleading now.

_"Fine but if you make a move against me Elena, I will kill everyone you've even came into contact with, starting with your family"_ My back stiffened hearing Nik threaten Elena's family, he could do what he wanted to the girls family as long as he left Bria out of it.

There was a coughing behind me and I turned to find my least favourite of the two brothers standing behind me, a smug expression on his face.

_"Weren't you ever taught it was rude to eavesdrop?"_ He asked walking up to stand beside me.

_"What do you want Damon?"_ I asked, already growing bored by his company. The temptation to kill him was strong but he fell under the friends and family category so I couldn't kill him yet, after the doppelganger was dead though I would, I'll revel in every second of it.

_"I could ask you the same thing"_ he retorted, I turned to look over at the younger vampire, slightly confused by his statement, he was the one who had sought me out.

_"Explain"_ I ordered.

_"Well I think you stay away from Bria"_ he shrugged. _"I saw you two dancing together. What do you want with her?"_

_"I don't want anything from her"_ I turned back to looking at the night's sky above me.

"_We both know that's a lie"_ Damon snorted.

_"Do we now?"_ I cocked my head to the side and then turned back to the cocky vampire, wrapping my fingers around his throat. Pushing him up against one of the tall marble pillars I made sure to roughly bang his head before shoving my hand into his chest, almost reaching his heart.

_"You can't kill me remember"_ he started to laugh.

_"Not yet anyway"_ I sneered down at him _"But I can have fun practicing all the many possible ways I could. You think you know pain?"_ I laughed _"I could show you true pain Damon."_ I pulled my hand back out, wiping the blood over his jacket. "Now run along before I change my mind" I grabbed his throat tighter and threw him out of the door and back into the house.

* * *

**AN- Who else is wondering if Nate's instagram photo from paris was taken by his lady friend? Did she fly out for their 5th date? D'aww 3**

**Thoughts on the chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

***Bria's POV***

Damon was pacing across my floorboards; I was listening to the sound of his shoes hitting the wood repeatedly. I was finding it surprisingly relaxing, a big reminder of just how tired I was, my eyes were getting heavier.

_"Bria were you listening to a word I just said?"_ Damon was suddenly standing in front of me, looking as livid as ever.

_"No sorry"_ I mumbled, sighing.

_"This is important"_ he almost yelled.

_"Would you keep your voice down! You'll wake Jenna"_ I whispered, trying my best to control my own tone.

_"Well if you would stop dancing around with the enemy then I would find it a little easier to keep my voice down"_ he spat the words at me through gritted teeth.

_"How the hell is Kol the enemy?"_ I asked, my eyebrows rising. The guy had only moved into town recently.

_"Never mind"_ Damon shook his head, regretting his words.

_"Well I'm sorry Damon but if you're trying to pick my friends for me then you better give me a good reason or shut the hell up"_ I fixed him with a serious gaze.

_"Fine"_ he headed towards the door and closed it behind him, finally leaving me alone. I cursed out loud as I tried to untie the strings at the back of my dress. I couldn't reach them, just great.

Walking downstairs and heading into the kitchen to locate my phone that I had left on charge I saw Damon, lounging on the sofa. Flicking through one of Aunt Jenna's books.

_"I thought you left"_ I looked over at him.

_"Nope"_ Damon popped the p. _"I just left little miss brat"_ he looked up from the book giving me one hell of a glare.

_"I'm not a brat"_ I mumbled, slightly offended.

_"You are"_ Damon nodded smiling at me.

_"Well screw you"_ I walked away leaving him on his own in the living room.

_"That's the perfect example of brat like behaviour you know"_ he followed me into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

_"You're a dick Damon, please leave"_

_"I'm waiting for your sister and Stefan to get back"_

_"They're still out?"_

_"Yup"_ he nodded. _"Do you try to make life more difficult for those around you Bria or does it just happen?"_

_"Ugh"_ I scowled at him.

_"Well what a response that was"_ he smiled _"I was expecting you to at least curse at me"_

_"You spend your time trying to annoy me don't you Damon?"_

_"I don't have to try Bria, it's oh so easy"_

_"Again, I feel I say this to you a lot Damon but you're a dick!"_ I started to walk away from him before I realised he could come in handy. _"Damon do me a favour?"_

_"After you seriously insulted me?!"_ he smiled smugly, raising one black eyebrow. _"Why would I help you out with anything?"_

_"Fine"_ I walked out of the kitchen, grabbing my phone.

_"Wait"_ he followed behind me back into the living room _"What do you need Gilbert?"_

_"Untie me"_ I kept my back to him, pointing at my barely untied strings. I felt like I was standing there waiting for him for minutes, I turned my head around facing him, raising my eyebrows. _"C'mon then"_

_"Sorry"_ he shook his head and walked forward, I thought I felt his fingers lightly brush my shoulder first. _"I haven't had to undo one of these in decades"_

_"Decades?"_ I laughed _"Did you undo a lot of them in a past life or something?"_

_"Something like that"_ he mumbled, if he hadn't been standing so close to my ear I doubt I would have heard it. _"There all done"_

_"Thanks"_ I started to head for the stairs, one of my arms clinging the material to me.

_"Can you tell my brother to phone me if he shows up here?"_ Damon asked as I took my first step.

_"Sure"_ I smiled down at him before I continued my climb.

***Kol's POV***

I'd left the house in quite a rage; Klaus was still in discussions with Elena Gilbert. Listen to them prattle on wasn't helping to improve my mood any, Damon Salvatore had seriously pissed me off, just who did he think he was? The young vampire was so cocky, it bugged me no end the fact that I could just drive a stake through his heart yet.

Standing outside of the Gilbert house, I leaned against a tree on the opposite side of the street. There was a small light coming from downstairs but the brightest was coming from the room I knew to be Bria's upstairs. I listened intently, trying to find out what she was doing. Would it be strange if I just arrived at her doorstep and knocked? I didn't know that much about human customs but maybe that was rude or strange? I could hear her upstairs arguing with Damon; I stiffened at the sound of his voice.

There was some movement in the room, her door lightly clicked shut and Damon was downstairs mumbling to himself while Bria remained upstairs sighing. Curiosity took over and I crossed the street, standing just outside the house, I was tempted to knock. Maybe throw Damon threw a few walls for daring to meddle more into my business. I was stopped by the sudden appearance of Bria, I laughed to myself hearing her tell him how he was such a dick.

I watched through the window at the side of the door as Damon slowly approached her, his hands moving down her back, my jaw clenched. The sudden jolt of rage that filled me took me by surprise. It took me a minute to realise he was helping her undo the strings to the back of the corset part of the dress but that only served to make me even angrier. I walked back down the steps and considered my options, ripping out his heart was my favourite. In time I would delight in the action.

Damon walked out the front door while I was still standing on the sidewalk.

_"Kol?"_ he stood on the porch, looking down at me, eyebrow raised.

_"Salvatore"_ I turned to face him, I could feel my eyes start to darken as the rage flowed through me freely.

_"What are you doing here? I thought we talked about you staying away from Bria?"_ Damon walked down the stairs and stood in front of me. I stared at him, contemplating my next move.

_"I'd seriously advise you to leave Damon"_

_"No until you say you'll leave her alone"_ he shrugged _"I'm not leaving while there is a mentally unstable original vampire camping out on the porch"_

_"Scared of a little competition?"_ I asked, smiling at him. Damon's smug smile soon disappeared.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ he asked.

_"Please, rumour was that you held a torch for your brother's girl but I think it may be her sister"_ I laughed as his expression fell again. Damon's hand suddenly wrapped around my throat and I couldn't help but laugh again, at least he was amusing. I wrapped my finger around his wrist and pulled it back, snapping it as I removed it. He dropped under the pressure, groaning as he crouched down clutching his injured arm, scowling up at me. I smiled brightly before I walked away, whistling as I went.

* * *

**AN- hope you guys enjoyed, what are you thinking about the chapter, thoughts are welcomed. What do you guys want to see in future chapters?**

**What fic do you want updated next?**


	21. Chapter 21

***Kol's POV***

Elijah and Nik were in the sitting room of my brothers overtly large house, both sitting in silence. Elijah had his head buried in a book and Nik was scribbling away at one of his many drawings.

_"I can see things are really getting wild in here"_ I walked into the room rolling my eyes at them both.

_"What do you want Kol?"_ Nik glanced up from his piece of paper to scowl at me.

_"Oh nothing I just came in to grab a bottle of scotch"_ I shrugged reaching the drinks cabinet _"I'm surprised you have time to do your little drawings Nik what with all the world domination plans you're currently working on"_

_"Everything has been taken care of"_

_"Kol?"_ All of our heads snapped towards the door to see the little blonde I had brought home from the Grill.

_"Stand and wait for me in the hall"_ I smiled at her, she nodded and walked back out of the room.

_"Who's that?_" Klaus fixed me with a glare.

_"My dinner for this evening brother, would you like some?"_ I asked.

_"No thanks, just don't make a mess! I've recently decorated"_ he smiled at me.

_"Very well then"_ I nodded a smile crossing my own features.

_"Your attitude and respect for human life sickens me"_ Elijah got up from his chair, placing the book down and left the door, shaking his head as he went. Nik & I both rolled our eyes, Elijah was such a wet mop.

_"Goodnight brother"_ I headed for the door bottle of scotch in hand. _"C'mon"_ I grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her upstairs with me.

~~~Playing God~~~

_"What was it I saw you carrying outside this morning Kol?"_ Rebekah appeared beside me, leaning against the countertop in the kitchen.

_"A body sister"_ I answered, smiling at her.

_"Oh I'm so jealous"_ she pouted _"I haven't had the joy of killing someone in some time"_

_"Well just go out and pick someone "_ I shrugged.

_"I have my eyes on somebody"_ she smiled.

_"Who?"_ I asked, only a little curious.

_"Elena Gilbert"_ she smiled as my eyes widened.

_"You can't kill his doppelganger"_ I laughed.

_"I know"_ she pouted again _"but I really want to"_ she shrugged. _"Maybe I'll settle for a member of her family instead"_ she started to move out of the kitchen but I had her by the throat before she could leave.

_"Stay away from the Gilbert family"_ I hissed at her.

_"Oh don't tell me that's another one of my brothers with a soft spot for the Petrova bloodline"_ she rolled her eyes as she tried to squirm out from under my grasp.

_"Don't be ridiculous"_ I grabbed her tighter _"I mean it Bekah"_

_"Fine"_ she muttered and I dropped her to the floor _"What's it matter to you?"_ she asked, looking at me curiously.

_"His little pet is one of her siblings"_ Klaus answered as he walked into the kitchen.

_"Kol doesn't have any pets"_ Rebekah answered.

_"That little human Rebekah. The one with the orange hair and the tiny temper"_ Klaus laughed.

_"Bria?"_ Rebekah turned to me raising both her eyebrows. My jaw hardened. "_So that's what happened to her?"_ Rebekah sighed _"You just gave her away?!"_

_"Of course Bekah what else did you think I'd do with her?"_ I asked.

_"I thought maybe you'd killed her and you were just covering your tracks"_ she shrugged.

_"Really"_ I stared at her _"You thought that I would kill a child?"_ She nodded back and I shook my head.

_"Why did you give her to the Gilbert family?"_ he asked her voice squeaking slightly.

_"Because they had already adopted so they were the obvious option"_ I shrugged _"It was Elijah's idea"_

_"I want to meet her"_ Rebekah smiled.

_"Don't even think about"_ I warned her_ "I don't think she even knows she adopted never mind anything else!"_

_"I won't tell her anything Kol I promise"_ she pleaded.

_"No Bekah"_ I answered _"I'll dagger you myself if I find out you've been near her"_ I left them in the room, I needed to get out and grab some fresh air.

***Bria's POV***

I had been sent on errands for Aunt Jenna, I didn't mind it so much especially on such a lovely day, I was just glad to be out of the house. The walk into the town centre wasn't a long one; I'd had my iPod so the time passed even quicker while I was listening to Emeli Sande.

After getting stamps for the few letters Jenna needed sent out I had them posted, I paid the gas bill and then picked up the lettuce she needed for dinner tonight. I walked into the Grill to grab a quick ice cream when I felt someone's hand on my arm. _"Kol"_ I smiled up at the familiar face.

_"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"_ he apologised.

_"That's ok"_ I continued to walk forward to find an empty seat, he followed behind me.

_"Did you have fun last night?"_ he asked as he took a seat opposite me, usually I'd be mad at the interruption to my peace and quiet but I didn't mind as much this time.

_"I did"_ I smiled at him _"more than I was expecting to"_ I admitted.

_"I'm glad"_ he smiled back.

_"How are you enjoying Mystic Falls?"_ I asked.

_"It's alright, the people seem nice enough"_ he shrugged.

_"Are you going to school?"_

_"No"_ he shook his head _"I dropped out a while ago"_ he answered grinning widely.

_"You didn't enjoy school then?"_

_"What and you do?"_ he asked laughing.

_"Well no"_ I answered honestly.

_"My point"_ he winked at me.

_"What can I get you?"_ Matt walked over to us to take the order.

_"I just want a chocolate ice cream"_ I smiled up at him, I liked Matt, I'd known him forever really. I felt really sorry for him when he and Elena had split up; he seemed to take it a lot harder than she did.

_"Nothing for me"_ Kol answered not even looking up at Matt, I thought it was a little rude but I didn't say anything.

_"If you're not ordering anything then you can leave"_ Damon appeared behind Kol's seat, glass of bourbon in his hand.

_"Damon"_ I spoke to him through gritted teeth _"Don't"_

_"Aww c'mon Bri"_ he shrugged.

_"You've been drinking already?"_ I sighed _"It's not even 2 o'clock"_

_"It's 5pm somewhere"_ he shrugged, walking over to my side of the table and standing behind my chair. I could see Kol glaring up at him with a not exactly friendly look. I turned around in my chair and looked up at the slightly drunken Damon.

_"Enough Damon"_ I hissed at him _"Just drop it would you?"_ he shook his head in response.

_"That's alright Bria, I was just leaving"_ Kol got up from his seat and left the bar not before giving Damon another deadly glance.

_"Are you happy now?"_ I looked up at Damon.

_"Not exactly"_ he walked off with his now empty glass back to the bar for another refill.

* * *

**AN- 3 fic's updated in 1 day, new record i think :) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, back to work tomorrow so the updates may slow down again. **


	22. Chapter 22

I took a deep calming breath and sighed, watching Damon march back up to the bar and sit on a stool by himself, clearly moping & day drinking – never a good look. I got up from my chair and walked towards him, hopping up on the bar stool beside him. He continued to pretend I wasn't sitting there.

_"Well this is productive"_ I tapped my fingernails against the wood of the bar as he downed another glass of bourbon.

_"What do you want Bri?"_ he turned to me, looking bored.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked, trying to put on my best understanding face.

_"What makes you think something's wrong?"_ he asked quirking an eyebrow and raising his hand to recall the attention of whoever was working the bar.

_"Well why else would you be drunk before 3 in the afternoon?"_ the bartender walked back over to Damon, bourbon in hand.

_"You can't be here Bria_" he looked at me _"No minors"_

_"But I'm not drinking or even trying to order one"_ I said in disbelief.

_"She can sit where she wants"_ Damon fixed him with a hard unmoving glare and the guy nodded _"Just leave the bottle"_ Damon smiled up at him in a very unfriendly way before he walked off to serve someone else.

_"Wow go Damon"_ he smiled back over at me, one side of his mouth quirking up higher than the other in a very Damon-like manner.

_"I have many other talents"_ he winked over at me. I laughed, it was hard not to have a good time around Damon sometimes but then he'd be a massive dick and you'd forget all his redeemable qualities.

_"Drinking already mate"_ The blonde man from the balcony last night was standing beside Damon.

_"Go away Klaus"_ Damon poured himself another glass.

_"I don't think I will"_ The blonde man, Klaus smiled down at Damon as he continued to drown his sorrows "_Especially when you keep such attractive company"_ he moved forward towards me, he didn't get far because Damon stood up, placing himself between us.

_"Don't even think about it Klaus"_ Damon's tone was heavy with menace and I flinched back a little.

_"Or you'll do what Damon?"_ Klaus laughed a little his eyes still on me _"Nothing because that's all you can do"_ he sighed looking over at Damon _"I only wanted to introduce myself to the girl properly, it's my brother who's interested in her"_ Damon seemed to relax a little but he didn't move from his position between us both. _"Will you call your dog off luv?"_ the man smiled down at me, clearly finding the whole situation very amusing. I walked around Damon and stood directly in front of him holding out my hand.

_"Bria Gilbert"_ I said formally, not wanting to show him any kindness, not after the way he just spoke to Damon.

_"Klaus Mikaelson"_ he took my hand in his, shaking it slowly his blue eyes never leaving my green ones. I pulled my hand back.

_"There's your introduction, now you can leave"_ I hopped back up onto the bar stool, looking up at the grinning Damon expectantly.

_"You heard her"_ Damon started laugh while Klaus just looked at me with a mix of disbelief and anger.

_"I can see why Kol likes you"_ he smiled down at me _"You're just as insolent as he is"_ I rolled my eyes at his comparison. _"I'll be seeing you again soon no doubt Damon"_ Klaus walked out the doors of the Grill, not bothering to look back.

_"What was all that about?!"_ I turned to Damon, wanting answers.

_"Ugh him, you think I'm a dick? He's something else entirely"_ he shook his head, his blue eyes going distant for a second.

_"You are a dick"_ I nodded _"but at least you're a tolerable one"_ I smiled at him.

_"You should coin that phrase Bri & sell it to hallmark"_ he smiled back at me & I started laughing.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ Stefan and Elena walked into the Grill and when they spotted us at the bar Elena immediately jumped to conclusions. _"Damon she's not old enough to drink"_ she walked over to us, her voice livid. Stefan soon followed shaking his head.

_"Do you see a glass in front of me"_ I asked turning to her before Damon got a chance to speak. _"No that's right you didn't"_ I scowled at her before I hopped down of the bar stool, grabbing my bag.

_"Bria…"_ Elena's tone lightened, her face softening. _"I'm sorry"_

_"Save it"_ I shrugged _"Damon I'll see you later"_ I waved at him as I walked away, he nodded returning the wave.

***Kol's POV***

Klaus walked in through the doors slamming them behind him, temper temper.

_"You'll never guess who I ran into?"_ he walked into the living room, his eyes on me.

_"Who Nik?"_ I asked, showing very little interest.

_"A Bria Gilbert"_ he laughed _"At the Grill, drinking with Damon Salvatore"_ I straightened at this news, feeling my jaw clench automatically.

_"Did they say anything to you?"_

_"I tried to introduce myself to the girl"_ he shook his head_ "I was curious but that Salvatore was very protective"_ he laughed. _"I finally got to introduce myself though, she is a cheeky little thing"_

_"Apparently Damon is going to be a problem for me"_ I looked over at Klaus, hoping for permission to end him.

_"All in good time brother"_ Klaus smiled at me wickedly, reading my thoughts.

_"Maybe I should pay him a little visit in the meantime"_ I sighed getting up from my seat_ "I don't want him getting in my way any longer"_ I sighed heading for the same door my brother just walked back in through.

_"Don't kill him Kol! I need my doppelganger to be cooperative."_

_"I won't Nik"_ I sighed _"I may rough him up a little but only for some fun"_

It didn't take long for me to run to the Salvatore house; I stopped outside the door, hearing a familiar voice behind it. Damon was on the phone telling someone to calm down.

_"Elena slow down, what about Bria?"_

**AN- i'm writing the next one so it should be updated sometime this week. I don't know when 'Beautiful Disaster' or 'Love is War' will be updated though, hopefully soon! I just tend to write them later because there aren't as many people waiting on an update for those ones! They haven't been canceled though so dont worry!**


	23. Chapter 23

***Kol's POV***

Damon hung up the phone and exited the front door of the house, his path quickly blocked by me.

_"Kol"_ he sighed, I could still smell the alcohol on his breath. Clearly he hadn't stopped drinking all day _"Now is not a good time"_ he shook his head walking part me, I turned around yanking him back.

_"I heard you say something about Bria on that call"_ I eyed him carefully. _"What's wrong?"_ Damon kept his mouth shut glaring at me with undiluted hatred; it didn't affect me as the feeling was mutual. _"You either tell me or I will keep you here all night_" I shrugged _"You'll never make it to wherever you're going"_

_"I'm going to the Gilberts"_ he struggled against my grasp _"Bria's gone"_

_"What do you mean gone?"_ I shook him a little too harshly.

_"I mean she was taken"_ he sighed, exasperated with my questions.

I dropped him immediately at sped towards the Gilbert house, slightly panicked by his explanation. If he was just trying to distract me, I would kill him for it later. Screw keeping the doppelganger happy.

***Bria's POV***

A painful feeling of pressure on the side of my head woke me up, the searing pain that followed as I tried to open my eyes and look around my surroundings was unbearable, I clenched my eyes shut again. From what I could tell by feeling around I was in a car of some sorts but not lying comfortably against the back seat, oh no I was definitely in the trunk. I could feel every small bump in the road that the tires sped over, it jostled me as the car flew down whatever road it was on, causing only more pain.

I tried to remember the last thing I did, or saw. I could recall walking home, I was mad at Elena so I was completely distracted, not taking in any my surroundings on the way there. I could remember hearing the screech of tires along the road but after that…nothing.

The car slowed down, I could feel it as it veered off from the smoother surface and onto a rocky road. I was bumped up and down as I held onto my head, trying to protect it. I had no idea where we were going, or who I was with and the panic finally started to set in, maybe a bit of a delayed reaction.

Pulling to a halt my back hit against the cold metal of the back of the seats, my arm bent forward against my side and I suddenly realised that it was injured, I groaned in pain as I clutched my other hand around my injured wrist. The trunk was abruptly opened, filling with the bright white light from some sort of street lamp.

_"Are you sure that's her?"_ I heard a male voice ask.

_"You said Gilbert"_ he laughed_ "Relax I got her."_

***Kol's POV***

I was at the Gilbert house as fast as my feet could carry me, which was pretty darn fast. Damon Salvatore arrived a few seconds behind me, panting a little.

_"You could have waited"_ he chided me. _"She won't talk to you without me here"_

_"Where is she?"_ I asked _"I can't hear anyone inside"_

_"Damon"_ Elena ran out from a parked car on the other side of the street and wrapped her arms around him.

_"Where's Stefan?"_ Damon asked her, his face a perfect picture of concern.

_"Never mind that"_ I interrupted before she could answer his question "_where's your sister?"_

_"Stefan got his neck snapped"_ a tear fell from her eye_ "Alaric took him to his place until he wakes up. They just took her Damon"_ she started to cry a lot, tears spilling from her eyes and leaving small wet streaks down her cheeks "_I tried to help but it all happened so fast"_ she sighed _"Stefan rushed out from the car using his speed but they were definitely stronger than he was"_

_"You're sure it was vampires?"_ Damon asked and I rolled my eyes.

_"You think humans snapped your brother's neck?"_ I asked him, laughing at his idiocy.

_"I had to be sure!"_ he retorted.

_"Well there you are luv"_ Klaus appeared next to me, causing Elena to back off instinctively _"I had a little message to say you were ready for collection, but here you are!"_ he smiled at her.

_"What do you mean? Ready for collection?"_ I asked him.

_"Well I received a vague message from an associate of mine saying that he knew a vampire who'd tracked down my doppelganger for me"_ he shrugged _"Clearly he's mistaken"_ Klaus nodded towards Elena, _"unless there are two of you luv"_ he laughed, shaking his head.

_"No they just grabbed the wrong sister"_ Damon shook his head. _"Where can we find this vampire?"_

_"What do you me…"_ Klaus started to question Damon but I cut him off.

_"They obviously took Bria instead Klaus, where though that's the question?"_ I turned to my brother, my gaze never leaving his, my urgency evident.

_"I don't know"_ he shrugged _"I could return the message and ask them to hand the girl over, I'll offer them a lovely reward"_ his eyes glinted under the s streetlight he was enjoying this.

_"Be quick about"_ I exhaled, trying my best not to let my fear shine through. I didn't like the thought of Bria alone, god knows where with two vampires. I know from experience we weren't exactly the friendliest of species. At least they were trying to win my brothers favour so hopefully they wouldn't harm her, either way they were as good as dead. Klaus pulled his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text.

_"You can't make a phone call?"_ I sighed, pacing back on the sidewalk _"This is important Nik"_

_"Relax Kol"_ he shook his head _"They are after my approval they won't hurt her too much, a dead doppelganger isn't of any use to me now"_

Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulder when she started to sob again; I rolled my eyes at her outburst. Humans. I shook my head as I continued to pace.

**AN- Kovy-Closet Romantic – Rebekah is not a main role in the story no, but she will make the odd appearance :)**

**Addressing the issue of Bria/Damon's relationship, some people have been commenting on it, I don't know if it will turn into a love triangle, tbh I never even planned on them having any kind of relationship whether friendship or otherwise it just sorta happened. In regards to Damon's current feelings towards Elena & Bria, again I haven't thought about it, I guess since the Damon/Bria part just happened I'm now going to have to think on it. You'll know about it when I do! Let me know how you feel on the matter. Do you want slight Bria/Damon?**

This will be the last fic update tonight, going to catch up with supernatural season 8. Only on episode 2! Lol


	24. Chapter 24

***Bria's POV***

I felt a hand wrap around my arm and with a quick pull I was on the cold ground. I groaned when my knees scraped against gravel.

"Mark" one of them men spoke, his tone sounding more like a warning. "Don't even think about it"

"Just a little" the other man's voice was almost pleading.

"Oh really sure why not?" the sarcasm was thick in his voice "Would you like to explain to Klaus how you lost control and drained his doppelganger?"

"You have a point" the other sighed.

"C'mon" one of the men grabbed my arm again, hauling me up to my feet. "Humans" his voice now sounded full of distaste as I stumbled, my head still pounding. "We don't have time for this" he scooped me up and carried me with him, growing impatient with how long it was taking me to regain control over my motions. "There you go" I was placed on something soft, my guess was a sofa. I didn't dare to open my eyes; I didn't want the reality of the situation to hit me just yet. If I kept my eyes glued shut I could continue with my denial.

"Does she look like the last one?"

"I don't know, never met the last one"

"How pleased do you think Klaus will be?"

"I think we'll be rewarded greatly"

I listened to their conversation; it only caused me more confusion. Were they talking about the same Klaus that I knew? The one who'd just moved into town?

"I need to go make another phone call Mark; apparently Klaus is on his way. I need to give directions" I could hear the sound of footsteps retreating "Don't drink from the girl" he sighed "You'll only be signing your own death sentence" The room was silent for a couple of minutes, I was starting to think they'd finally left me on my own when the air around me shifted, I could feel someone's breath tickling against my face and I opened my eyes wide, fear coursing through me.

"I knew you were awake" he smiled down at me. The man wasn't tall, but not short either from what I could tell; he had a head of messy black hair and grey eyes. I back up away from him as far as I could, my back quickly hitting against the hard back of the sofa. The man laughed at my attempts and his hand shot out to grab my chin. He moved forward, one of his knees coming up to rest against the sofa as he leaned forward, towering over me. I tried to move again but his grasp on my chin tightened, holding me firmly in place. I bit my lip between my teeth, trying to stop the scream that was fast approaching from escaping.  
"Not a wise decision there sweetheart" he mumbled quietly, I stared up at his face as red lines started to spread across his cheeks, under his eyes. The grey colour was soon replaced with a black, his pupil was hard to spot, maybe it had disappeared. I felt my resolve slipping to remain silent as two sharp teeth appeared over his bottom lip; the metallic taste of my own blood hit my tongue as I opened my mouth to scream, doing my best to kick him in the process and failing. He didn't even flinch, his smile widened giving me a better view of the elongated teeth.

***Kol's POV***

I was stuck in a car with my brother Klaus & my favourite Salvatore, following the sketchy directions of one of the vampires who claimed to have the doppelganger. My fingers were tapping impatiently in my pocket, the sound vibrating off the hard case of my iPhone.

"Will you relax Kol" Klaus shook his head at me "they won't kill her"

"Very helpful thanks" I scowled across at him from my seat.

"You know what would be helpful" Damon chimed in "If the both of you shut up! I'm trying to find this place and your bickering isn't helping any"

We pulled onto a small bumpy dirt road, there were a few street lamps dotted along it leading up to and old looking farm house. Damon pulled up beside a black rover and sighed, looking around. "I think this is it" he mumbled looking around. I spotted a man outside the house, sitting on the steps of the porch.

"Well you two can go ahead" Klaus shrugged "I'm not interested in how this turns out. I'll just spectate"

"Charming" I clicked the door open and walked out onto the small pathway leading up to the house, Damon was soon following.

"Are you Klaus?" the man stood up from his seated position and looked at me warily.

"Even better" I smiled at "Kol Mikaelson" I held out my hand "I'm here to pick up the doppelganger you claim to have"

"We promised her to Klaus" he shook his head "I can't just hand her over to you"

"You'll do exactly that or I'll tear your head from your shoulders" I smiled at him, Damon nodded from his position beside me. A shrill scream came from behind the doors of the house, Damon ran in through the doors, the vampire tried to grab him but I quickly put my hand through his chest, my fingers wrapping around his heart and pulling it out, dropping it onto the ground.

Following Damon through the doors I found him on the ground struggling against another vampire while Bria sat on a sofa, wide eyed & heart beating frantically. I ran over to her and hauled her up from the sofa, trying to get her out of the room before things turned deadly between Damon & the other vampire and they would quickly.

"C'mon Bria" she wasn't moving or helping at all, just stood there frozen watching the scene before her. "Fine" I picked her up and took her outside, dropping her onto the porch and shutting the door behind us.

"Kol" she mumbled and I joined her on the steps.

"Yes?" I asked, curious.

"What the hell was that" her heartbeat picked up again & her breathing accelerated. Great just what I needed another emotional human.

**AN- This chapter was kinda rushed because i haven't updated for a couple of days, sorry if it's not that good. I'm not exactly happy with it.**


	25. Chapter 25

***Kol's POV***

Bria sat with her hands on her lap as she silently waited for me to respond, I could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she tried to make sense of the past hour.

"Well are you going to just ignore my question?!" she was glaring up at me from her place on the porch steps.

"I'm not ignoring you" I shrugged as I took a seat beside her "Just trying to think of the best way to proceed with this one" There was a loud bang behind the closed door and her head snapped up.

"Damon" she mumbled quietly as she got to her feet and headed back towards the door.

"Trust me Damon's fine" I grabbed her wrist, pulling her backwards away from the entrance to the house "You don't want to go in there"

"Kol let go" Bria's face darkened as she looked at my hand on her wrist

"Sorry" I continued to pull her backwards "Can't do that" I smiled at her, trying to lighten the tension now building but it failed to have the desired effect.

"Can we hurry this along now?" Klaus walked up to the bottom of the porch steps "I'm bored already"

"You..they..they were talking about you" Bria seemed to register the fact that my brother had been mentioned a few times, her face darkening even further when she looked over at him.

"Don't look at me like that luv" he held up his hands "this wasn't my doing"

"Right we can go" Damon walked out of the house, his clothes looking a little torn up. The look of relief that crossed her once hostile features irked me, apparently I hadn't taken note of the relationship between the two soon enough. Something would have to be done about this.

"Excellent" Klaus walked back towards the car, I followed pulling Bria behind me & Damon soon followed. "Well wasn't that a fun little excursion" Klaus beamed over at Bria as we all took our seats, she scowled in return.

***Bria's POV***

"Why are we here?" I asked, looking over at Damon as he pulled into the driveway of his house. "When I said I wanted to go home Damon, I meant my own one!"

"Relax" he shrugged smiling back at me "You'll go home"

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes.

"You really are a difficult thing aren't you?" Klaus looked over at me quirking one eyebrow in amusement.

"Did you just call me a 'thing'?" I stared over at him and he started laughing. "Please tell me he's not coming in?" I looked back at Damon and he shrugged. Helpful as always.

~~~Playing God~~~

I was sitting on the sofa in Damon Salvatore's living room, a can of sprite in hand and Jersey Shore on the TV.

"What rubbish are you watching?" Kol sat down beside me, staring at the TV with a mixed look of awe & disgust.

"Jersey Shore" I answered with a curt nod "Snooki is way too cute" I couldn't help but laugh when he shook his head.

"Your sister's on her way" Damon said to me as he slipped his phone back into his pocket "She should be here soon"

"Joy" I rolled my eyes, I was still pretty pissed at her for today.

"I'll be off, you know things to do" Klaus walked back into the room from the kitchen his eyes scanning the room and smirking when he saw Kol "Don't be out too late little brother"

"Bugger off Nik" Kol's voice had hardened, clearly not amused with his brothers jibe.

"Why don't the pair of you 'Bugger off'" Damon mocked their slight British twang.

"I'm already leaving mate" Klaus walked out of the door, we were all silent as we heard it click shut.

"Right" I sighed "about that explanation I was promised" I looked over at Damon and his face fell.

"I think we should wait for your sister to get here" he sighed "I'm not any good at these things"

"I think you should start talking or I'm walking out that door" I stood up from my seat on the sofa, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him expectantly.

"Fine" Damon ran his hand through his hair, looking almost worried. "A little help here?" he looked over at Kol, who was still lounging on the sofa.

"Don't look at me" Kol shook his head.

"Thanks" Damon snapped at him.

"Hurry this up" I sighed shaking my head "I'm losing the will to live already"

"Vampires" Damon sighed.

"Right okay" I laughed "Completely useless" I walked past him and headed for the front door, I was halfway down the hall when he appeared in front of me, his hands reaching out to stop me.

"Bria don't freak out" he pleaded, his eyes watching my every movement and reaction. I turned around and walked away from him, I could feel my heart pounding against my chest almost painfully, my breathing speeding up. Nope, so not happening. I walked back through the living room and headed towards the kitchen, the back door which led outside to the garden was my goal.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Kol stepped in front of me just as I walked into the kitchen, his appearance was so sudden and unexpected that I nearly bumped right into him.

"Kol move" I tried to keep my voice firm but it wavered a little.

"Sorry" he shook his head and moved me into the living room, I tried to struggle against his grip but he was just too strong.

I was sitting on the sofa, the room silent and tense when Damon walked back into it, my head snapped up my eyes following his movements watching him carefully.

"Bria" he was suddenly crouched before me.

"Nope" I moved backwards, my back hitting off the sofa. "Nope" I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly.

"What part of don't freak out did you not understand" he laughed but it wasn't a happy sound "Listen…"His hand rested against my leg but I kicked him away.

"Fine" he sighed "We'll wait for Elena"

Elena arrived soon after Damon's little revelation; thankfully he avoided me the rest of the evening. She tried her best to explain everything to me, from blood habits to daylight rings but it was an overload of information.

"Bria, are you actually going to say something?" she asked from her seat beside me. I shook my head in response.

"I want to go home" I sighed getting up from my seat.

"Sure" she mumbled following behind me, her car keys in hand.

The drive home was a quiet and tense one, Elena tried to make conversation but I just kept shooting down her attempts.

"Bria listen…" she sighed as we pulled up outside the house.

"No" I shook my head "I can't believe you knew about all of this and didn't tell me" I got out of the car and ran up to the house, intent on making it to my room and shutting the door behind me.

**AN- Sorry for the wait! Don't hate me please haha! I work a night shift last night so I should be able to get all my fics updated tonight hopefully as I have nothing but time for the rest of the weekend! Let me know what you guys think of Bria's reaction to the news…**


	26. Chapter 26

I'd spent the last 48 hours completely avoiding my sister at all costs, well her and her vampire friends. I still couldn't believe Stefan & Damon were vampires, Caroline too! It was just so unreal. The fact that she'd known about all of this and never even so much as dropped a hint about it, how could she lie to everyone about it? To me? And then stand there and expect my trust and forgiveness because she's telling me now? Don't think so somehow. I wasn't the most forgiving person and the best of times but it seemed like all Elena was trying to do lately was find new ways to get under my skin.

"Bria" I could hear Elena's voice from behind my closed door.

"What?" I replied shortly.

"Do you want a ride into school with me and Stefan?" she sounded almost hopeful.

"No thanks" I got my bucket of cold water ready to throw over those hopes. "I'd rather crawl over broken glass" She walked away from the door without saying another word, I only knew she'd gone by the familiar sound of that one squeaky step on the stairs.

"Bria honey" my aunt Jenna popped her head in the door and frowned at my clothes, seeing as I was still in my Pyjamas. "Why aren't you dressed?! You'll be late for school." She put on her best stern parental features.

"I don't feel good" I lied shaking my head "Headache" I sighed.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with whatever is going on between you & Elena?" she walked forward a little, looking at me curiously.

"No" I shook my head "I just don't feel good"

"Okay" she sighed "Take the day off but I won't be home to look after you" she frowned again "I have to go back to college today, papers to write!"

"Enjoy" I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"As if that were possible" she laughed as she closed the door behind herself.

Well that was easier than I thought it would be, Jenna was far from stupid. She knew what I had told her about the headache was a lie. I just really wanted to avoid Elena as much as I possibly could, that's why I had spent 2 days hid out in my bedroom only leaving it when she wasn't home. If I was at school I'd have had no option but to run into her and her little crew of vampire cronies. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that vampires were real, I mean that's just crazy right?! I tried to convince myself that the whole evening hadn't happened, that I hadn't been faced with the revelation but I couldn't convince myself. It was hard to after the little show and tell of speed that Damon gave me. My skin crawled when I remembered all the time's I have spent with him, just talking or arguing even, all the while not knowing just what he was, a monster.  
"Right Bria that's me leaving" Jenna shouted up the stairs and I yelled back, acknowledging her. What should I do today? I wasn't accustomed to days off from school, I actually enjoyed school. I was in my element, I loved spending my days surrounded with all my friends just talking and having fun. I didn't do much learning when I was there which is why I was failing pretty much everything except for Chemistry. I couldn't spend all day in my pj's as tempting as the idea was so I decided to have a quick shower and then get dressed. I sighed happily as the warm watered slid down my skin, hopefully today would go better than the previous week has.

*Kol's POV*

I shoved the lifeless body of the girl onto the cold ground and stood up from the bench, exhaling an un-needed breath. Today had been rather stressful, after the big reveal at the Salvatore house I've spent my time avoiding all run ins with the doppelganger and her little pet dogs, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert had gotten it into her head that Bria would listen to reason if it was coming from me, she wasn't as smart as Katerina was apparently. I shook my head at the thought, it wasn't that long ago that all three of them were adamant that I had to keep as much distance between myself and the younger Gilbert girl as possible, the fact that they now wanted my help I found slightly amusing. The internal debate was causing me a little turmoil, which in turn had resulted in the death of 5 human women in the past day alone. I needed the distraction.

I put the radio on as I climbed into the driver seat of one on Nik's cars, which was one thing I loved about this century the music was everywhere and easily accessible. It had changed drastically and not for the better but I was slowly growing used to it, it wasn't so bad although that 'dance' stuff I found completely intolerable. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to examine the screen, It was a text from my brother letting me know that damn doppelganger was back at the house asking for my help. I ground my teeth as I started up the engine and headed back home.

She was sitting on the sofa in the living room, her eyes glued to her feet on the floor. The girl was clearly uncomfortable with being her, in the dragons nest but she would do anything to fix what was broken between her and her sister.

"Elena" I nodded in greeting as Klaus smile dup at me widely.

"Look brother" he opened his arms gesturing towards the girl "Elena here needs your help! Can you believe it? I told her you would help her if you could considering that her blood is the key to unlocking this dreadful curse I think it's the least that we can do isn't it?"

"You won't be doing anything Klaus so I don't know why you said we" I shrugged scowling over at him. "Elena if she is avoiding you and the Salvatore's what makes you think she'll speak to me?!"

"I don't know" she shrugged "You could at least try" she looked up at me almost pleading. I could have kicked myself for even considering the option; I Kol Mikaelson was not being dragged into their little game of human dramatics. It didn't matter to me whether the girl came to accept and understand the existence of vampires. Or if her relationship with her sister was affected. They were human, just mere specs of existence that could be ended in one of their tiny little heartbeats. So fragile and insignificant, I was a bloody original who wouldn't nor should he concern himself with such things.

"No I'm afraid not" I shook my head and walked out of the room.

AN- I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Tut tut Kol! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I'm currently working on a Delena video for my youtube channel so it should be up there soon. I'm reworking the Kol one I have up there a little, some small changes. Check them out my username is Chowlseaa1


	27. Chapter 27

**AN- This story now has 100 followers which is a little crazy, a big thank you to all of y'all.**

***Bria's POV***

I decided against staying indoors all day, I know when you're sick you aren't supposed to leave the house but I was only faking to avoid school so it didn't count. Plus Jenna wasn't here to scold me for it so why not? I went into my drawers and pulled out a small white sundress and quickly pulled it over my head, running my hands through my now dry waves of hair. Taking another quick look out of my bedroom window I was happy to find the sun still high and beaming in the sky, I grabbed sunglasses out of my drawer that was filled with random accessories and filed them away in my small bag. Making sure I had some money in my purse I found myself a pair of strappy gladiator sandals and headed down the stairs for the front door, locking it behind me.

Usually I hated walking but on days like this it wasn't so bad, the feel of the sun warming my skin was something I rather enjoyed. Making my way over to the store I pooped in to buy myself a small tub of ice cream and then walked over to the park, settling down on the soft green grass. Pulling my glasses from my bag I put them on and then reclined myself backwards, using one elbow to keep myself remaining upright.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I recognised the voice before I turned my head to see Kol lounging beside me on the ground.

"Shouldn't you go annoy someone else vampire?" I didn't look in his direction for long, my head turning down to look at the cold tub in my hands, opening it to stick the small plastic spoon in for a scoop.

"Still taking the news well I see" he chuckled lightly to himself.

"What do you want Kol?" I asked, my patience wearing thin.

"Well" he sighed "I'm not sure"

"Helpful" I said sarcastically.

"Lose the attitude darling" his voice hardened a little but it didn't change my stance any.

"If you get lost I'd think about it" I turned my head around to smile at him brightly.

"I haven't done anything to you" he shook his head, once again amused which only served to irk me further.

"Except lie of course"

"Bria, I didn't lie to you but it wasn't my place to tell you about vampires" he sighed again "I only concealed a small truth"

"In other words you lied" I continued his attempts to snake his way out of this failing.

"What can I do to make it up to you then?"

"I've always wanted a unicorn"

"Bria they don't exist" Kol shook his head.

"I was just being difficult" I shrugged "But how do you know? If vampires exist then unicorns could too! What about the tooth fairy? Santa Claus?"

"You're just being ridiculous"

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" I asked, pulling the glasses from my eyes so I could get a good look at him. He didn't look any more than 20.

"Very old" he smirked.

"You're not 20 are you?"

"No" he shook his head "Much much older"

"Were you alive for the war?"

"Which war?"

"World war 2?"

"Yes, and the first" he looked at me with a smug smirk when my mouth dropped into an 'o' shape.

"Wow you're an old man" I laughed.

The grill wasn't as full with people as it usually was on week nights and weekends considering most of the people who frequented it were still in school. There was the small hum of the radio playing the background, filling the restaurant/bar area with some sort of atmosphere instead of the dead silence and light clinking of glass cups. The waiter arrived to take the order.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke please" I smiled up at her.

"I'll have the same please" Kol replied to her. I looked over at him with both eyebrows raised. Once the woman had walked out of ear shot I started my questioning.

"Why are you ordering food?" I asked.

"What am I not allowed to?" he tilted his head to the side and looked me over as if I'd just lost my marbles.

"Well you're a vampire" I whispered leaning down further towards the table making sure no one could over hear. A wide smile crossed Kol's features.

"I can eat normally darling" he lowered his head to join mine, meeting my eyes. "As long as I keep up a healthy diet of blood, my body functions normally" he smirked down at me.

"So you'll be able to eat the burger…and it won't hurt you?"

"Why else would I order it? For show?"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" I shrugged, leaning back against the seat and accepting my glass when the woman returned with them. I put a straw in between the ice and took a sip, content when the cold liquid ran down my throat.

"Are you still ignoring your sister?" Kol asked.

"How did you know I was ignoring Elena?"

"She told me" he shrugged, mimicking my movements by lounging back and sipping on his own coke "She was at Klaus' house the other night"

"Why was she there?" I asked changing the topic.

"She wanted me to talk to you" he shook his head.

"About?"

"The whole vampire thing" he waved his hand as if it were un-important.

"I'm going to continue to be mad at my sister no matter what you say" I warned.

"Don't worry I have no intention of lecturing you on why you should forgive your sister" he shrugged "I really don't care if you speak to Elena again or not"

"Good" I nodded.

"So how come your whole family is vampires? Did you all get turned at the same time?" I roughly recalled Elena telling me about having to drink vampire blood then die to become one.

"The same time yes…but it wasn't like your average vampire transition" he supplied.

"How was it different?" I questioned, my curiosity peaking.

"Well we were the first vampires" he smiled widely, he was clearly proud of this fact.

"Like ever?" my voice came out a little high pitched.

"Like ever" he nodded, amused.

Our little exchange was soon interrupted by the one vampire in town I was trying my best to avoid.

"You should be in school" he fixed with a sharp look.

"Yes dad" I scowled up at him.

"So you'll ignore me & your sister but you'll sit and have a chit chat with him" Damon nodded his head in Kol's direction.

"Pretty much yes" I smiled over at Kol. "Please leave" Damon didn't have to be asked twice for once, he swiftly left us alone, moving over to the bar.

**AN- I will update three of my fics today, as I'm off to Birmingham tomorrow for Insurgance5. My flight is super early in the morning so I won't be able to update at all tomorrow, my laptop isn't coming with me either so I won't be writing while I'm away. Just shopping and then TVD Con. Actually buzzin' to see Nate! Can't wait to get a wee photo with him.**


	28. Chapter 28

I'd spent another hour with Kol at the grill before I decided to make my way back home, he had offered me a lift back but it was still a lovely day so I had decided just to walk it. Enjoy the weather while we had it. I wasn't even half way home before my peace & quiet was disrupted by my least favourite drunk. He walked along side me in complete silence, I had the distinct feeling he had something to say he was just trying to find the right way or moment to come out with it so I kept my mouth shut, when I inhaled I could smell the liquor on him. It was more like he'd had a bath in the stuff rather than a drink.

"Enjoy your time with little Mr Original then?" Damon slurred out the words. I rolled my eyes at him as I looked up at his face.

"Well I didn't see that one coming" I answered sarcastically.

"Did you enjoy your little date? Talk about your dreams and stare wistfully into each other's eyes" Damon mocked.

"Do you have to be a dick?! It was a burger dude chill" I shook my head at his overreaction.

"Do you have to be completely uncooperative? I thought I told you to stay away from Kol" Damon glared down at me.

"Just because you said it means I've to do it?" I asked incredulously shaking my head.

"Bria it's for the best" Damon continued as he followed me down the street.

"Says who, you? Okay thanks dad I'll take it under advisement" I sped up my pace trying to get away from the annoying presence. I wasn't ready for Damon to come along and act like a wet mop, dripping cold water over my lovely parade.

"Very mature" he snipped back, quickly following behind me.

"You're one to talk about mature Salvatore."

"Oh it's like that is it? Fine by me Gilbert but just remember he's a vampire"

"You don't think I'm aware of that little fact?" I asked him spinning around to face him, my control over my temper fraying at the edges.

"Well not enough if you're just hanging around with him Bri" Damon sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a vampire Damon remember…Someone call the hypocrite patrol please"

"He's dangerous Bria! Probably the most volatile and unpredictable of the originals! He's not safe" Damon sighed when he caught my expression. "Fine" he shrugged running a hand lazily through his hair "Do what you want" he turned around and walked away.

"Don't worry, I will!" I called back over my shoulder as I continued on my walk home.

The atmosphere between Elena and myself had calmed down a little, we were talking now but barely. The little tension between us that had been relieved was only due to the fact that she bought me ben & jerry's, I always thought my forgiveness couldn't be bought but it turns out it can be.

"Bria, are you going to the party at Matt's this weekend?" Elena asked me as I walked back into the kitchen for a refill of my coke.

"I don't know" I shrugged "maybe"

"Well you can come with us if you want" she offered with a small smile.

"Thanks but no thanks" I smiled back tightly, leaving the room with my now filled glass. The doorbell rang as I walked back into the living room and sat myself down onto the sofa beside Jeremy. We both looked at each other and shrugged when the sound continued to echo through the house, whoever pressing on the button being rather impatient and persistent.

"Will one of you get that?" Elena shouted through from the kitchen.

"Nope" we both shouted back at her.

"Lazy" she sighed shaking her head as she jogged into the room, heading for the front door.

"And your point is…?" Jeremy asked her as she passed us, a smirk on his face. Elena opened the door and then quickly shut it again, slamming it slightly and running back into the kitchen. Jeremy and I looked at each other, both expressions matching ones of confusion.

"That's not very nice luv" I could hear Klaus shouting outside of the living room window, when I turned to look in the direction of the sound eh was standing in front of the glass smirking widely, a dimple forming.

"Okay that's creepy" I mumbled to Jeremy, Klaus suddenly started to laugh and it took me a minute to remember he could probably hear me. "You can hear me right?" I whispered as quietly as I could, he nodded in response.

"So how are you feeling after the big reveal?" Klaus asked through the glass, his facial expression one of amusement "I heard you weren't taking it well?"

"I'm managing just fine thanks" I shook my head in disagreement.

"Nice to hear sweetheart" Klaus sighed "Now if you wouldn't mind fetching your sister for me luv it would be greatly appreciated"

"What do you want with Elena?" I asked, my mind racing.

"So many things, her blood mostly" he shrugged.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked turning to face Klaus.

"Just get your sister mate, I don't have time for teenage dramatics so let's just pause the chit chat shall we, hmm?" Klaus was clearly getting bored, I'd heard that was never a good thing. Elena walked back into the room and drew the curtains shut over the window.

"Just ignore him" she glanced back at the window. "He'll go away"

"Not going anywhere luv" Klaus laughed form the other side "don't be so foolish Elena!"

"Here" she handed us the remote for the TV after turning the volume up "I'm going to call Stefan" she fixed me with a stern expression and I nodded in return- vampire business.

"What the hell was that?" Jeremy turned to me with one eyebrow quirked.

"Seriously Jer" I sighed "You don't wanna know" After the words left my mouth I couldn't help but think about how true they were, I was starting to understand why Elena hadn't told me about the whole vampires existing thing. It was safer for Jeremy not to know about it, I didn't doubt that he would one day, especially since our town seemed to be filled with them but the longer he could be kept ignorant to the facts, the better for him. There was a loud bang and the front door was lying across the floorboards in the hallway, Jeremy and I ran towards the now open space at the end of the hallway to find a rather angry looking Klaus leaning against what was left of the doorframe.

"Invite me in luv" he looked over at me and smiled menacingly.

**AN- So I'm back from Insurgance5! It was just awesome, meeting Nate was amazing. That man is just such a beautiful person inside and out! I have now bought myself tickets for the next one! Insurgance6 next june, let the countdown begin.**

**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter & what you think will happen next ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

I stood in the hallway, mouth open gaping at Klaus.

"I don't think so" I shook my head.

"Bria, you're a smart kid. Invite me in and I won't rip out your throat." He smiled over at me charmingly while Jeremy stiffened next to me. With everything Klaus was saying I figured I had to remove my brother from the situation and fast, if he kept it up it wouldn't be long until Jeremy figured out something wasn't right with him.

"Jeremy go tell Elena to hurry up" I nodded in the direction of the stairs but Jeremy continued to stare forward at our guest. "Jer" I nudged him with my elbow and he slowly moved away from the doorway, scowling at Klaus.

"Make a decision sweetheart" Klaus smiled over at me again, it wasn't as charming as the last. "My brother is quiet taken with you for some strange reason but I don't share his fondness, Don't test me"

"You don't scare me Klaus" I laughed "How can you threaten me from the other side of the door, one you can't get in through"

"You can't stay in there forever Bria and I'm a very patient man, I'll burn this house to the ground if that's what it takes for you to leave it" There was a look of conviction in his eyes when he spoke, I knew he meant every word and would have no qualms with putting his words into action. I tried my best to hide the shiver that ran through me.

"I'm still not letting you in" I sighed, walking away from the door further back into the hallway. Klaus groaned in frustration and hit the side of the wooden frame with his fist, I heard the wood crack under the pressure.

***Kol's POV***

Rebekah was being as annoying as ever, such a foolish little thing. She had convinced herself that what she needed was a 'normal' life, sentimental little fool. She had gone about enrolling herself into the local high school and even attending all sorts of social gatherings with the teenage population of Mystic Falls. The young lad that had arrived to pick her up was shuffling uncomfortably under my gaze from the hallway, I laughed as I lounged further back onto the sofa. This could be fun, hopefully when she gets bored with him I could break a few bones. Maybe drain an artery.

"Kol I'm going out now" Rebekah appeared in the hallway next to the still nervous looking lad.

"And where are you off too?" I asked getting up from my seat and following her into the hallway as she headed for the door, steering her company for the evening with her.

"A party" she answered shortly.

"Will there be drink at this party?" I asked my tone light.

"Probably"

"Well in that case I want you home at a reasonable hour" I teased "Don't put your drink down at any point and don't talk to strangers"

"Oh shut up Kol" Rebekah walked out of the front door slamming it behind her. Well that was fun. I'd probably pay for that in some way later; she'd try and snap my neck knowing my sister. The doorbell rang and I quickly looped back around to pull the door open, a smile on my lips as I was expecting Rebekah had forgotten something. My light hearted mood quickly disappeared when I laid eyes on the visitor.

"Well you must be either brave or foolish for showing up here, apparently I'm not allowed to kill you" I shrugged "But I'm not one for following rules you see."

"Could you make empty threats later?" Damon shook his head "Maybe control your brother?"

"What are you talking about?" Elijah appeared in the doorway next to me.

"Your brother is at the Gilberts" Damon sighed "And he won't leave"

"Why?" Elijah frowned for a moment "I thought he agreed to leave Elena in peace until the ritual?"

"Apparently he's changed his mind" Damon shrugged "He says he wants Elena to come with, he's not taking any chances."

"Well I'm sorry mate" I shrugged "But it really doesn't concern us, Elena is his doppelganger after all"

"Don't be so heartless Kol" Elijah scolded. I rolled my eyes in response; my brother clearly had a little thing for her, again. I just couldn't understand the attraction to the petrova's.

"Bria's there too" Damon continued "Apparently he's going to rip out her throat, he'll burnt he house down if he must" Damon looked over at me, a victorious look spreading across his smug features.

"I'll grab my coat" I sighed heading back into the living room to collect the dark garment.

"Excellent"

Elijah and I ran to the gilbert house, Damon following behind as we stopped across the street from the house watching the scene unfold before us. Klaus was pacing around the outside of the house quickly, shouting through the open door and windows to the humans cowering inside. From what I could tell he had kicked in the front door and smashed all of the windows.

"Elena luv" Klaus laughed "I'm really starting to lose my patience, come out now and I won't kill your brother and sister! See I can be a fair man!"

"Brother" Elijah shouted as we walked towards the house, crossing the street quickly.

"What do you two want?" Klaus asked loudly as he turned around from the front door to face us.

"To tell you to stop being a dick" Damon replied as he followed behind us. As we stood on the porch I took advantage of my view point, looking down into the hallway of the Gilbert house. I could make out Bria & Jeremy sitting on a sofa in the living area, both looking back out through the open door. Bria looked at me with a frown; I smiled through the doorway as reassuringly as possible. It didn't seem to help any.

"Let's go Nik" I sighed as I turned around to face him.

"I'm not leaving without my doppelganger" he shouted back.

"Niklaus" Elijah stepped in "You promised the girl you would leave her in peace until the full moon that is three days from now brother. Keep your word."

"Well I've changed my mind Elijah" Klaus answered with a quick nod.

"Klaus you better…" Damon walked into our grouping; he was quickly cut off by Klaus as his hand entered into his chest. The older Salvatore dropped to his knees as my brother removed a bloody hand, eyeing the younger vampire with anger.

"Don't threaten me Damon, that won't end well for you" Klaus walked over to the damaged door frame and kicked, knocking off another piece of wood and then quickly flashing over to Damon and driving it through his chest, just centimetres from his heart. Ouch.

"Damon" Bria shot from inside the house but thankfully my reflexes were quick, I wrapped an arm around her waist and quickly pulled her back towards the house shoving her in the door.

"Don't" I shook my head and put an arm out to cross the frame.

"Klaus let's go" I gritted my teeth and turned to face my brother again.

"Not until I get my doppelganger!" he shouted "I can't risk anything going wrong this time Kol" he shook his head.

"Fine" Elena appeared in the doorway beside Bria. "I'll come with you just leave my family alone."

"Deal" Klaus stood away from Damon and walked up to the doorway smiling at a rather shocked looking Bria. "Don't worry luv, you can visit!" he smiled down at her widely.

**AN- another chapter for this, I have my inspiration back for this story so it will probably be the one updated the most until I get it finished. A guest has called the Bria/Kol relationship 'Koria'…how do we feel about that? I kinda like it, makes me think of the country though lol.**


	30. Chapter 30

*Bria's POV*

I stood in the doorway stuck behind Kol's arm, every time I tried to move he'd block me again.

"Would you move?!" I could feel my temper once again fraying at the edges and my control over it starting to slip.

"Would you stay in the bloody house?" he countered, glaring down at me.

"I'd really rather not" I answered quickly as Elena stepped out further onto the porch to meet Klaus, who was now smiling widely. I tried once again to get past Kol, only this time opting to try and sneak under his arm. Failing of course. Kol shook his head and pushed me back into the house.

"Bria listen to my brother luv" Klaus smiled over at me before offering his arm to Elena who took it slowly, looking uncertain. Damon was still on the ground, wood sticking out from his chest panting heavily. He'd spent the last 5 minutes cursing Klaus and his tirade of words had picked up again as he struggle to remove the makeshift stake. Stefan was standing behind his brother, watching Elena leave with Klaus. You could tell he was by no means happy with the situation but he had a horrible habit of letting Elena make her own decisions.

"Kol let me go" I commanded through gritted teeth.

"Once they've left" he agreed with a small curt nod.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged "I'm assuming our house" I started to tap my foot against the wooden flooring impatiently as I waited for Kol to move, if he thought that I would simply drop this when my sister had left with Klaus he was a lot dumber than he looked. I heard the car pull away from the side of the road and Kol's arm moved, unblocking my path and letting me out from inside the house. Stefan was still staring out onto the road, his eyes lingering on the spot where the car had been parked. I bent down to Damon who was still bleeding, a large chunk of wood protruding from his chest.

"A little help" he laughed before wincing again in pain. My stomach started to churn as I reached my hand out towards the weapon, flinching back from it when he gasped again.

"Stefan" I called out to the younger brother who still seemed to be in a world of his own. "Stefan"

"Let me.." Kol came forward, offering to remove the wood. With one quick fluid movement Damon was lying on his back with the stake gone, his hand clutched over the now healing hole in his chest as Kol stood looking over the blood covered implement.

"Damon" I tried to hide my concern at his state but it shone through.

"I'm fine" he groaned a little as he pulled himself to his feet, standing up shakily. "Nothing a little blood won't fix" he smiled at me weakly. "We'll get her back" he nodded.

"Would you like a little advice?" Kol stepped forward, smirking at Damon smugly.

"I think you've done enough for one night" I scowled over at him, stepping over beside Damon. Kol looked at me slightly shocked at first; it was just a fleeting expression which was soon replaced with his usual calm and impassive look.

"You're welcome Bria" he laughed coldly before walking away.

"Told you he was a dick" Damon said, his tone serious. I tried my best to control the laugh that threatened.

"You did Damon" I nodded in agreement.

"C'mon" Damon walked over to his brother and gave him a heavy hit on the shoulder.

"Damon" I called as the pair walked down the steps.

"Yeah?"

"How do I explain this to Jenna?" I pointed to the mess the house was in, the door gone & the windows smashed. He just shrugged in response before continuing down the path. "Very helpful" I shouted after him before walking back into the now very airy house.

*Kol's POV*

I felt like my blood was boiling, how dare she? Human really annoyed me; this was why I kept my association with them simple. They were food. You try and help one out, keep them alive and they just throw the favour back in your face, noted for next time my brother is on a rampage. The commotion that filled the house reached my ears as I slowly walked up the driveway, I could hear Rebekah shouting about something. Probably unhappy with our new guest, she wasn't the biggest Elena Gilbert fan.

"Why is she here?" Rebekah demanded as I walked through the door.

"Rebekah sweetheart calm down" Klaus smiled over at her from his place on the sofa, Elena was sitting beside him looking rather uncomfortable. Elijah was stood in the corner of the room, frowning at us all.

"I won't calm down until you tell me why this bitch is in my house" Rebekah answered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking over at Nik with determination.

"She's just staying here until the ritual" Klaus answered with a small shrug "This way I can keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"

"Not good enough" Rebekah shook her head.

"Well I'm afraid it will have to do" Klaus smirked over at her, causing her to sigh in exasperation and leave the room. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face, seeing Rebekah so wound up was amusing.

"Would you also like to complain about our new guest?" Klaus asked looking over at me.

"Nope" I shrugged, walking over to the drinks cabinet for a scotch.

"Kol, you stayed at my house? After we left I mean" Elena was looking over at me, her face worried.

"Yes" I answered carefully.

"How was Damon? And my sister?"

"Damon's fine, alive unfortunately" I shook my head. "Your sister is fine, same little brat" I answered and Elena scowled over at me, clearly unhappy with my term for her sister. Klaus raised one eyebrow and looked over at me curiously as I quickly drank back the rest of the glass, placing the empty container back onto the table. "I'm away out for a real drink"

"See you later brother" Klaus laughed as I left the room, heading back for the front door.

**AN- 30 chapters! That's kinda crazy. Big thanks to everyone who has either followed, favourite or reviewed the story. Y'all are amazing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN- Again thank you all for your lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming. I love hearing what you guys think. Warning there are some bad words in this one (:**

The sound of the country music escaping from the small speakers still filled the bar as I sat on the stool and drank from my glass, sipping back a small portion of the bourbon contained within it. I twirled the glass around in my fingers, loving the way the lights from the ceiling reflected on the object. Blood was transferring off from my fingers and onto the once clean object, now my fingerprints were marked onto the side of the container, the red liquid drying quickly. The smell of blood still overwhelmed the air in the room but that was of course due to all the bodies lying around, a few on the floor, one outside in the parking lot, a couple behind the bar & even one lying across the pool table. Sighing contently I leaned back on the stool and inhaled the smell, my fangs started to ache behind my gums again. It was just greed not hunger, I hadn't been this well fed in centuries. Bloodlust, well maybe not. I didn't crave the blood like other new vampires did, I could control myself in a room full of humans – hell those humans could all be bleeding all over the floor and I would still be able to up and walk away. I just chose not to, I enjoyed the kill. Draining the very essence from somebody was something I would definitely write on a list of my hobbies, the small thud of a lifeless body hitting the floor was music to my ears.

"Well I suppose I better be off" I slurred to the dead barman whose lifeless body was slumped against the wooden bar. "Don't spend that all at once now lad" I laughed as I pulled a 100 dollar bill from my pocket and left it next to him. I had drank a lot here tonight so it was only right the owner was paid. He'd maybe find his bar blood covered but all his stock would be accounted and paid for, I was a murderer yes but not a thief. We all have our own moral code.

I walked out of the bar slowly, pulling my phone out from my pocket and turning it back on. It wouldn't stop it incessant buzzing earlier so it had to be silenced. The screen shone brightly in the dark parking lot as it told me I had 3 missed calls from Nik, 1 from Elijah & 5 from Damon Salvatore. What the hell did he want? Reaching into my pocket again I found my car keys and clicked the small button, unlocking my door. I decided against calling any of them back, I could speak to my brothers when I arrived back home. As for Damon, well I just didn't want to call him back full stop. The young vampire annoyed me severely, If he wasn't on Elena's list of people that weren't allowed to be harmed I would have torn his heart from his chest the first moment I got the chance. It was my brother that made that promise though, not me. The temptation was almost too much but I would have to deal with a vengeful Niklaus if anything went wrong to mess up his precious little full moon ritual. I could always remove his spleen when the doppelganger is dead. One more problem sorted, I smirked to myself as I pulled away from the now empty little bar and headed back for Mystic Falls.

The sight of Damon car parked in my driveway only served to end my good mood; apparently my clear avoidance of his calls wasn't clear enough. Given the events of earlier on in the day his presence here wasn't a good thing, not that it ever would be.

"Good you've finally decided to join us little brother" Nik smiled at me widely when I walked in the door. The smell of blood hit me when I walked into the living room; it wasn't normal fresh alive human blood but vampire blood. My eyes scanned the room to find the source, Damon Salvatore of course.

"What's going on Nik?" I asked as I walked up to him and took another glance down to the panting vampire on the floor.

"Oh Damon here was on a mission, your usual stuff Kol. Extraction. He was trying to retrieve my doppelganger." Klaus laughed shaking his head at the younger vampires foolishness "Oh and her sister of course but that's another matter" he waved his hand as if what he'd said held no importance.

"Bria's here?" I asked trying to seem as uninterested as I was a minute ago.

"Well that certainly got your full attention" Klaus beamed again "Yes she's upstairs with Elena & Elijah" Klaus shrugged.

"Why?" I questioned further taking a few steps back to look up to the stairs, not seeing any signs of life. I could however hear 2 healthy human heartbeats upstairs.

"Well your little human showed up demanding to see her sister, she was very insistent" Klaus sighed shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile at the mental image that conjured of Bria, arms crossed over her chest at the front door shouting at Nik. "Then this arrogant wanker showed up" Klaus nodded towards Damon "So Elijah thought it was best to take them upstairs away from the blood and violence" Klaus rolled his eyes at the thought. "A little blood and violence never hurt anyone" he shook his head.

"What are you going to do with him" I inclined my head to the now recovering vampire on the floor.

"Kill him" Klaus answered without hesitation "It will have to wait until after the full moon of course"

"Sounds good to me" I nodded. The sound of shouting filtered down from upstairs and I listened carefully when I recognised the voice as Bria's. She was getting pretty loud as she began to curse rather imaginatively at someone; I assumed it was my brother by the loud gasps of shock coming from Elena. "Excuse me" I said to Klaus before walking out the door and towards the stairs.

"So you knew this was going to happen all along?!" Bria was still shouting when I walked into the room. She was Elijah; my brother looked rather confused and surprised. Obviously not expecting such an outburst from the small human. "And what about you Elena?" Bria turned to face the doppelganger, her eyes only skimming across me briefly. Elena nodded and I could see Bria's cheek colour some more as she took a few deep breaths. "Fucking hell Elena!"

"Bria just let me explain" Elena pleaded as she tried to reason with her younger sister.

"Oh please do" Bria continued "I'd just love to hear this one!" she laughed.

"Look it was for the best…"

"For the best…for the best. Elena he's going to kill you and you're just going to let him!"

"You don't have to refer to me a 'him' luv, I do have a name" Klaus smirked at Bria as he walked into the room, joining me to watch the drama unfold. Bria's expression darkened when Klaus addressed her, she quickly stormed over to where we were standing and raised her hand, ready to slap him.

"Don't" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "be stupid" I whispered the last of it into her ear. Klaus remained in the doorway but his temper was now flared once again, I could hear a low grumble escape his throat.

"Brother I suggest you get her out of here before I rip open her throat." Klaus threatened, still glaring at Bria who returned the gesture vehemently. "She's only alive out of courtesy to you right now" Klaus stepped to side, unblocking the doorway. I nodded and quickly scooped up the still scowling girl and heading for her home, not stopping until I reached the front door.

She gasped as I put her down onto her feet "That was fast" she complained as she looked around the porch, clutching at her stomach.

**AN- I have just started another Kol fic but it's not going to be posted until I finished either this one or Love is War, whatever one ends first.**


	32. Chapter 32

Bria paced back and forth on the porch as I sat down on the steps, waiting for her to wrap her head around today's events. The sound of her small shoes tapping against the wood slowly stopped and I turned around to look at her as she stood completely still staring at the front door.

"Is there something about the object that fascinates you?" I asked slightly amused by her reaction.

"Ehm not exactly" she shrugged "I just don't know when it was put there…Jenna must have had it replaced" she sighed as she walked towards it. "I dint exactly stick around to explain anything" she frowned.

"She'll just assume it was a break in attempt" I offered.

"A burglar that just happened to be in the mood for smashing all the windows as well?" Bria laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Okay so it wasn't a burglar" I shrugged. "Aren't you going inside? That was the whole point behind my bringing you here" I inclined my head towards the new front door.

"Not yet" Bria sighed and moved over to the steps, sitting down on them slowly. Her long auburn hair fell in front of her face and made no move to correct it, only played with her hands on her lap.

"Fine" I sighed as I moved to sit beside her on the stairs, keeping my distance. The night continued past us, the streets of Mystic Falls relatively quiet so far. I just stared ahead of me, letting the time pass by. When you're immortal a few minutes in silent contemplation wasn't a big deal, hell a year spent in complete contemplation wouldn't seem wasteful – not when you have forever. I felt Bria shift beside me slightly but I didn't move, I just left her to her thoughts.

"Kol.." Bria started but soon sighed shaking her head.

"Yes?" I asked inquisitively curious as to what she was about to say.

"Is your brother really going to kill my sister?" She shook her head "He can't kill Elena surely"

"I'm afraid so" I admitted not wanting to sugar coat the facts and pretend like it wasn't going to happen.

"Why?" she asked but her voice sounded distant, like she was only half present in this conversation.

"To break the curse, didn't all of this get explained to you?" I tilted my head to the side to get a better view of her reaction. Her features were blank, her face completely void of any emotion.

"I was too busy shouting at your brother to ask for one" she confessed, blushing slightly when she thought about her behaviour towards Elijah.

"Yes" I smiled "The look on Elijah's face was priceless, I'll have to get you to do that again sometime"

"I overreacted" she shrugged "It wasn't his fault, Elena should have told me about this from the start"

"Possibly" I agreed.

"Curses are real..?" it wasn't quite a question but I decided to give her a response anyway.

"Are you honestly surprised?" I laughed a little when she nodded "Magic is very much real"

"Everything is apparently real" Bria laughed coldly. "I really wish I didn't know about any of this, it makes me question everything I've ever believed in. The world I thought I knew" she shook her head, her long auburn hair moving again with the motion.

"Not everything is real" I supplied trying to make her cheer up, I wasn't accustomed to this sad thoughtful version of her. Bria silenced me quickly with a sharp glare. "Just trying to help" I shrugged getting up from the steps.

"Wait…Can I really come and visit Elena?" her voice sounded almost pleading.

"You would have been able to visit her tonight if you'd have acted civilly."

"Civil…me?! Your brother basically kidnapped my sister and fully intends to kill her and you have the gall to tell me I didn't act civil…" she started to laugh before shaking her head. "I'll see you later Kol" she sighed as she got up from the steps and headed in through the front door. I waited for it close again before I left, back to the mad house.

The next night.

There was a loud impatient banging on the front door which I tried my best to ignore as the doppelganger paced the living room floor.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked sounding rather annoyed.

"No" I shook my head, my eyes not leaving the book I was reading.

"But…" she continued but I raised my hand silencing her by putting it to my lips making a shushing noise. "Klaus said I was to babysit you, he said nothing about any visitor" I shrugged.

"So you're just going to ignore it?!"

"Yes and if you don't shut up darling I'll be ignoring you as well" I looked up from my book and smiled at her, Elena scowled back in return. My phone started to buzz in my pocket and I quickly took it out annoyed at the interruption, the number was one I didn't have saved. Frowning at the contraption I quickly answered the call.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Charming just charming" Bria sighed down the other end of the device.

"Oh it's you! What do you want darling?" I asked rather cheerily.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At home"

"Then why aren't you answering the fucking door?!" she shouted down the other end of the phone. I ended the call quickly and got up to go answer the door.

"I didn't know it was you" I offered as a small excuse when I opened the front door to find her glaring at me from underneath her auburn fringe.

"Well if you would have answered it then you would have" she countered just walking straight into the hallway not even waiting for an invitation "Sure come right on through" I said sarcastically as she barged past me.

"You know if you missed me so much already all you had to do was…" I started but was soon cut off by another quick scowl form the younger gilbert.

"Shut up Kol" she sighed "I'm here to see my sister. Point me in the direction of the dungeon?!"

"What?" I asked slightly shocked until I realised she was joking, the smile that crossed her features and the sharp laughter that followed a clear indicator. "That wasn't funny" I shook my head. Bria walked away from me into the living room to greet Elena. 1 more night until the full moon, I wasn't looking forward to it at all. Although it would be good not to have a human in the house we had to watch over anymore.

**AN- Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, super busy at work :( I will try to update again soon, maybe tonight. No promises though. 3 reviews until the next one is posted :)**


	33. Chapter 33

*Kol's POV*

I was sitting downstairs trying to concentrate on the book I was still trying to finish when the sound of laughter from upstairs reached my ears. Looking over at Elijah with annoyance he merely shrugged in return.

"Seriously that isn't bothering you brother?" I asked incredulously, the sound was seriously starting to grate on my nerves.

"No" he shrugged fluidly "Let them have some fun Kol" he shook his head.

"They've been having fun for the last 3 hours" I glanced up at the clock "It's late, I thought humans should be asleep by now, they need their sleep don't they" I shook my head as I tried to recall the recommended amount of hours they had to get.

"Kol leave them be, tomorrow is the big night maybe they're just trying to fit in some quality bonding time before our brother drains Elena dry" A frown crossed Elijah's forehead.

"You seem to be taking this a lot better than you did the last time" I commented watching his reaction carefully, if my comment bothered him he certainly didn't show it.

"I learned my lesson last time brother, the same mistakes won't be made this time as the last, Katerina taught me a lot"

"If you say so Elijah" I smiled over at him but quickly turned my attention back to the noisy humans upstairs as another loud uproar floated out from the bedroom they were occupying upstairs. "Excuse me" I said through gritted teeth as I moved towards the stairs. The sound got even louder as I climbed the staircase, my mood darkening with each step.

"…you didn't…what did Damon say…no way…." More laughter escaped from the closed door as I stood behind it, listening intently to what it was exactly that had them in hysterics. Something to do with my favourite Salvatore, I rolled my eyes before opening the door and stepping into the room. The sounds of laughter quickly died down as both the humans turned to stare at me.

"What do you want?" Bria asked as she took in my presence.

"A little peace and quiet would be nice" I offered with a tight smile.

"Go away" she scowled over at me.

"If you agree to shut up then I will"

"No" she shook her head and turned back to her sister.

"Bria…" Elena started to warn her younger sister but I beat her to the punch.

"I'd like to remind you of who's house you are in right now" I stepped up towards the bed and stared down at the girl, I expected her to back down but she didn't. Bria peered back up at me with the same resolution.

"I don't care" she shrugged "I'd like to remind you of who's sister had been kidnapped" she nodded towards Elena.

"It's late Bria, I think it's time you went home" I stood clear of the doorway so she had a clear path to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere" she shook her head.

"Oh yes you are" I nodded, reaching out to grab her wrist and haul her from the bed. Bria moved her hand back quickly and tucked it behind her back shaking her head. "I show you more leniency than I do to others, do not test my patience" I said to her through gritted teeth as I tried my best to regain control over my temper.

"Bria its okay" Elena smiled over at her sister trying to defuse the situation.

"No its not" Bria shook her head standing up off of the bed and walking towards me, her face set. "You don't get to boss me around" she raised her voice as she glared up at me. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at her bravery, stupidity also.

"What's going on up here?" Elijah stepped into the room, looking around to get a grasp on the situation.

"Bria was just leaving" I looked over to my brother and nodded.

"No I wasn't" she shook her head.

"Would you hurry up and get out you annoying little thing" I scowled down at her.

"Bria's staying here tonight Kol." Elijah stated.

"What?" I turned to face my brother not before catching a glimpse of the smug expression on Bria's face.

"She's staying here this evening" Elijah shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because she asked Niklaus and he said it was ok" Elijah started to walk out of the door and gestured for me to follow.

"You've got to be kidding me" I shook my head "So I have to listen to this racket all night?!"

"I'm sure that now they know the sound of their joy is annoying you they will try and tone it down a little?" Elijah looked back to Elena & Bria who both nodded. "Excellent, that's that sorted" Elijah ushered me out of the room and shut the door behind him. I wasn't even halfway down the stairs before the sound of the laughter picked up again.

Klaus chose the perfect moment to walk in through the front door, a little blood on his otherwise pristine white shirt.

"Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"Sorting some last minute provisions for tomorrow night" Klaus sighed.

"Would you care to tell me why you agreed to let both the Gilbert girls spend the night under this roof?"

"Why not" he shrugged looking amused, right on cue the laughter picked up again. "It's only for one night Kol, if it keeps my doppelganger cooperative then so be it"

"You don't need her to be cooperative Nik, you can just kill her anyway" I reasoned.

"I know that" he walked off into the living room removing his coat as he did so "But life is much simpler if I don't have to force her to give me her life Kol"

"Well then you can shut them up" I snapped at him before leaving the room.

"Seriously Kol, you can't handle one extra human girl for a night?!" Klaus shouted back at me as I walked away, the amusement clear in his tone.

**AN- Glad you guys are still enjoying the story! Love the fact that you guys are enjoying all the Kol/Bria scenes! 2 more reviews until the next one goes up my dears.**


	34. Chapter 34

*Bria's POV*

Elena was in the bathroom using the shower as I had a nose around the room, my curiosity once again getting the better of me. With the lack of personality in the room I came to the conclusion that it was just a guest room we were being housed in for the evening, given the size of the building there probably were a few dotted around. I sat back down onto the bed, disappointed by the lack of things to look at in the room. I played with the hem at the bottom of my pj top as I waited not too patiently for Elena to finish up.

"Seriously" I sighed when she finally came back out of the bathroom "I'd forgotten how long it took you to shower woman"

"Sorry" she shrugged.

"It's fine" I replied "what are we going to do the rest of the night?"

"Well we could watch a movie" Elena nodded towards the TV. "It is getting pretty late" she yawned widely, right on cue.

"Fine" I agreed "what one though?"

"Well I was halfway through this.." Elena moved over to the TV stand and help up a copy of Rush Hour.

"That will do" I agreed with a quick nod. "I'm thirsty" I got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, a frown crossing her forehead.

"To get a drink of water" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You can't" she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Well we pissed Kol right off earlier Bria, what if Klaus isn't in?"

"Stop worrying" I laughed "Kol will be long gone; he'll be draining some poor innocent victim somewhere. Probably a nun" I nodded my head and Elena smiled.

"Be quick" Elena sighed as I left the room. I took my first step outside the door trying my best to keep quiet; giving my lack of footwear it wasn't difficult. The flooring beneath my feet felt cold, it sent brief shivers up my spine before I grew accustomed to the temperature. I struggled for a minute with my direction, trying desperately to remember which way to go left or right? Damn this house for being so big. I closed my eyes and spun around quickly; opening them again I started to walk in the direction I was facing, right it is.  
I walked passed a few doors, each of them closed so I couldn't have a brief look inside. I couldn't remember there being this many last time, was I even paying attention when Elijah walked us upstairs. Apparently not. I was too lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed the hallway coming to an end, not until I banged my head of the wall. "Fuck" I grumbled as my hand shot up to my forehead. "Stupid wall" I heard a door to the side of me open but I couldn't turn to face the sound, too busy concentrating on not getting dizzy.

"Why are you outside my room cursing?" Kol asked sounding amused. "Why are you bleeding?" he took a step forward but I moved to the side a little shakily.

"Back off vampire" I held up one hand and he started laughing "And I was looking for the kitchen! I couldn't find the stairs"

"Well then you went the wrong way." Kol offered.

"No shit Sherlock" I replied snappily.

"No need to be rude darling" Kol took another step forward and grabbed my wrist pulling it down from my forehead. "You'd think a bleeding human would be smart enough not to aggravate the now hungry vampire" he chuckled when I tried again to take a step backwards. "Kitchens this way" He pulled at my wrist dragging me behind him.

"There you go" he pointed towards the stairs once we finally stopped walking. "Wasn't so difficult now was it?"

"Well it's not difficult to find your way when you know where you're going" I countered.

"Think you can find your way from here?"

"Yes smart ass thank you" I sighed as I walked down the stairs, keeping a hand on the banister to keep myself steady.

It was pretty easy to find the kitchen once I was downstairs, the big marble room kind of stood out. I rummaged through the many cupboards in search of a glass to fill; most of them were actually empty. I suppose if you didn't eat then you wouldn't need cupboards full of food or even dishes to put food into. Moving over to the fridge I opened it in hopes of finding some water bottled, no such luck. The small shelf at the bottom caught my attention, the bright red colour standing out against the pristine white. Bending slowly I grabbed one of the bags and gagged a little when I looked at the label. Donated blood B+. "Eww gross" I murmured as I poked at the bag, watching the contents slosh against the sides.

"Give me that before you burst it" Kol grabbed the bag from my hand and placed back into the fridge.

"You drink that stuff?" I couldn't keep the look of distaste off my face.

"No I don't" he shook his head "I'm a straight from the vain with a lot of bloodshed and bone chilling screams kind of vampire" he smiled at me, his fangs showing.

"Too much info" I shook my head, trying to get the blood soaked image of him out of my head.

"Here you go" Kol sighed handing me a glass from a cupboard on the other side of the room.

"You guys should have some sort of labelling system for visitors to navigate their way through this massive kitchen"

"We don't have visitors" Kol shrugged jumping up to sit on the kitchen countertop.

"Well you do now!"

"Yes but only for the night darling, or do you plan on coming over for sleepovers often?"

"Nope" I answered quickly "I'd rather not"

"Then that's settled." Kol laughed before pulling himself back down onto the ground quickly. I turned the tap on and moved back around to face Kol again but he was gone. Condensation dripped down the cold glass as I walked back out into the downstairs foyer in search of the stairs. The ice I had slipped into the glass clinked against the side of the tumbler as I moved forward quickly. The sound of a TV blaring reached my ears as I passed the siting room on my way back to the stairs, curiously I walked towards the door and stuck my head around to see who was still up.

"Go away Bria" Kol glared at me from his seat on the sofa.

"Hello to you too Mr. Happy" I smiled at him widely, enjoying his foul mood.

"Bugger off, go back to bed" he snapped as he turned the volume up further on the TV.

"I don't feel sleepy" I shrugged stepping into the room properly, closing the door back behind me.

"You're just asking me to drain you" he sighed shaking his head; I could see the small smile he was trying to hide play at the corner of his lips.

"Nope" I shook my head again as I walked over to the sofa and sat on the opposite end. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't budge or look in his direction, just sipped at my water.

"Do you deliberately try to annoy me?" Kol asked looking over at me with one brow raised.

"Not all the time" I shook my head "Just today"

"Charming"

"I know right" I beamed over at him in time to catch his sigh.

"You always were an annoying little thing" Kol shook his head.

"What do you mean always?" I looked over at him confused. I could see his features darken and his jaw flex as he shook his head.

"Nothing" he laughed shrugging it off.

"You're weird" I eyed him carefully, still confused by his words. Always. We hadn't known each other that long.

"You really have a cheek Bria" Kol laughed as he grabbed my wrist and hauled me over to his side of the sofa; I was suddenly looking down at him. My legs at either side of his, both my wrists in between his fingers.

"Em Kol" I breathed "Do you mind?" I asked quietly as I tried to pull my hands back.

"Nope" he laughed releasing them and moving one hand to press it against the small of my back holding me in position. "Do you?" he asked back, raising one brow and cocking his head to the side smiling at me smugly.

"A little yeah" I nodded "You can't just pick people up whenever you feel like it"

"I'm an original darling" he started to laugh "I can do whatever I want" he grinned at me once more before bringing his head forward and pressing a kiss to my jaw, then another trailing them down until he reached my neck. I wasn't even conscious of my hands moving until they were in his hair. His lips continued to assault the exposed skin of my neck as I played and tugged at his hair, there was a quick nip at my skin and I couldn't help the complaint that escaped my lips as I pulled back, reaching a hand up to the side of my neck in time to feel the small wet patch there, pulling my hand forward I could see the red liquid staining my fingers.

"Sorry" Kol shrugged, his fangs still showing. He bowed his head down to where my fingers were still hovering and quickly licked the small amount off. Part of me wanted to throw up, that was extremely gross. I didn't have time to fully process his actions as his lips moved back up to my neck, his tongue darting out swiftly to lick up the rest of the liquid from the side of my neck before returning to planting kisses.

"What the hell?" Elena shouted from behind me and I froze. Kol groaned against my skin and I sighed.

"Crap" I mumbled and he started to laugh.

**AN- I got quite a few people asking about Bria/Kol relationship & wanting a kiss. I didn't reply to you because it was just coming up and didnt want to ruin it! Hope you guys enjoy the wee development! Love it or hate it, let me know! 2 reviews till next chapter goes up guys. **


	35. Chapter 35

**The Night of the Sacrifice**

***Bria's POV***

Elena was sitting on the sofa beside me in the Salvatore sitting room while Stefan paced the floor, stopping every now and then to sigh or run a hand through his always perfect hair.

"Would you quit it? You're really starting to get on my nerves" I said to Stefan, receiving a sharp elbow from Elena.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Stefan turned to me raising both brows.

"Yeah how about not wearing down the floorboards" I answered with a shrug.

"We need to come up with some sort of plan" Stefan said firmly crossing both his arms over his chest.

"I second that" Damon agreed with a nod as he walked into the room walking over to stand beside his brother.

"No we don't need a plan" Elena shook her head "I have a plan"

"Okay then" Damon looked at her smugly "We need a different plan, one that doesn't involve You, Klaus & the draining of an artery…Better?"

"He's right we do need a plan" I agreed with Damon and looked over at Elena expectantly.

"See even Bria agrees with me" Damon chimed "You're aquatinted with psychopathic younger Mikaelson Bria why don't you have a word"

"No way!" Elena raised her voice and shot a glare in Damon's direction before I could even get a word in "She's not going near Kol, for anything. Not after last night" Elena shook her head vehemently and I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind what happened last night" I butted in.

"She made out with Kol" Elena looked over at me with a look of disgust.

"You did what?" Damon turned to face me, his jaw rigid and eyes piercing.

"I didn't make out with him!" I sighed in exasperation; I'd been having this argument with Elena all afternoon.

"Well then what did I see, hmm?"

"Oh please it was a peck or 2, no tongue!" I shook my head "You clearly can't distinguish between the two!"

"Since when was it okay for you to be running around swapping DNA with an original?" Damon asked with one brow raised.

"Since when was it not okay? I mean apparently I missed a memo or something"

"Please you knew we wouldn't like it" Damon answered back.

"To be honest I wasn't thinking about your opinion or anyone else's at the time" I shrugged "How about you just mind your business?"

"Now isn't the time for this" Stefan interrupted before the conversation turned into a full blown argument.

"Fine" I sighed leaning back further into the sofa tapping my foot.

"I don't want any other plans, I'm fine with this one" Elena added quietly, avoiding the gaze of both enraged Salvatore's.

"Bria, a little help here?!"

"Damon we both know how stubborn she is! I don't like this anymore than you do but we aren't going to change her mind" I shook my head and got up from the sofa, heading for the door. "I thought we were going for a family dinner?"

"That's what you're going to do with the last few hours Klaus gave you…Dinner?" Damon asked turning to Elena.

"Yeah" she nodded and followed behind me "you're both welcome to come"

"And by both she means just Stefan" I added for good measure, gaining a jab in the back from my sister.

***Kol's POV***

I had spent the afternoon in the Grill drinking most of the bar's liquor supply and window shopping for tonight's dinner, after all it would probably be an eventful one and my strength was definitely something I'd need. Klaus had waited centuries to break this curse; I couldn't wait for him to stop complaining about it. Maybe once he'd set his dormant werewolf side free we could all get some bloody rest from his jibber jabber. I was also looking forward to the mongrel and half breed quips I could fire at my brother, winding Klaus up was a favourite pass time of mine for sure.

After leaving the Grill with my thirst fully quenched I headed back home, the sun was setting in the sky so I knew the time was wearing thin. Considering tonight's events everything seemed calm when I entered the house, eerily so.

"You seem pretty relaxed Nik" I commented when I walked into the living room to find him lounging against the mantel piece with one arm against the wood.

"The calm before the storm brother" he smiled over at me "I've waited for this for so long, I'm just enjoying the final day of reckoning"

"Where is the doppelganger?" I asked curiously as I looked around the empty room.

"She's still with her family" Klaus shrugged "I'm just going to go fetch her actually, with those damn Salvatore brothers this should be fun!" Klaus grinned.

"Enjoy brother" I walked past him and over to the drinks cabinet to pour myself a double.

"Elijah is collecting my vampire & werewolf for me. Will you be joining us at the quarry brother?"

"Wouldn't miss it" I tipped my glass to him before turning my back and downing the liquid.

***Bria's POV***

Dinner with the family was actually fun for a change, the conversation was light considering the events that were about to take place. I kept my eye on Elena at all times, waiting for the moment when she cracks. It didn't come; she kept the smile plastered on her face grinning widely from ear to ear all night. Even Damon was on his best behaviour which was an accomplishment in itself.

"Where did Stefan & Elena go?" Jenna asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Outisde, they wanted some time together" I shrugged as I put another dish away into the cupboard.

"I'm going to head Jenna" Damon popped his head in round the door "Thanks for dinner" he smiled at her, turning on the charm.

"No problem Damon" Jenna smiled back. I gave him a look as he left the room, one that warned him not to do anything dumb.

I was in the kitchen by myself putting away the last of tonight's dishes that were now washed and dried when I heard footsteps behind me, turning around I saw Stefan walking towards me. I smiled up at him until I registered the look on his face. Sadness, his eyes were filling with tears and he just stood and shook his head.

"So soon?" I asked.

"Yeah" he nodded "Sorry Bria but he took her" I stood there in shock as the realisation hit me, Stefan pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

**AN- Sorry for the late update m'dears but i was working on my new Kol fanvid. Got Sony software so i could start making better one(: Glad you guys like the Kol/Bria scene in the last chapter! I love them together myself. The sacrifice is finally here, i know a lot of you have been looking forward to it! Same routinue my loves 2 reviews until the next one! **

**Here the link for the new Kol vid if any of you want to check it out -** watch?v=pzKeeqHWlGw


	36. Chapter 36

I stood in the kitchen and stared at Stefan's back as he turned away from me, phone still at his ear. A numb feeling crept over me, like this wasn't real. All the back ground noise hazed out for a second or two, when I managed to gain control over my motor abilities again Stefan was in front of me snapping his fingers, demanding my attention.

"Bria, are you listening to me?" He asked, his voice a lot harsher than I was used too.

"Sorta" I answered back honestly.

"Sorta isn't going to work" he shook his head "Full attention please."

"Alright Mr. Bossy, who was that?" I asked referring to the phone call.

"Damon"

"Of course" I nodded "Who else"

"What you don't think I should have phoned my brother?"

"Nope" I shook my head popping the p. "He'll do something stupid"

"He was already in the middle of doing something stupid" Stefan said "Good call" he smiled again only this time it was a sad look.

"What are we going to do?" I asked "I mean is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"But we have to try" I added and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Damon is already on Klaus sabotage duty" Stefan sighed "Lets join in"

"I'm in" I said before running up the stairs to grab my shoes.

The car ride with Stefan was a quiet one; both of us were feeling the tension and the stress over tonight's events. Pulling up outside the Salvatore boarding house we quickly exited the car, Stefan running inside to go meet Bonnie. According to Stefan Bonnie had had a plan to defeat Klaus but Elena had discouraged her considering the side effects. Damon and Bonnie had continued on with the idea behind my sisters back, I was incredibly grateful for that.

"Bria what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as I walked into the living room to join them.

"Em helping" I added.

"It's safer if you just go home" she said slowly, clearly trying to avoid any kind of outburst or upset from me.

"This is my sister so I don't think so"

"She's fine Bonnie" Stefan smiled down at Elena's friend. I'd never been her biggest fan but if she could help Elena right now she'd be number one in my book. Bonnie looked over at me before nodding.

"So what's your plan?" I asked her; curious as to how she intended to stop an original vampire. From what I'd heard from Damon & Elena they were pretty badass.

"Bonnie is a witch" Stefan interrupted speaking carefully.

"I know" I shrugged.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked, eyebrow raised. "Did Elena tell you?"

"No Kol did" I shook my head "We were having a talk about all the supernatural stuff, your name cropped up once or twice"

"Well thanks for not saying anything" she sighed.

"You're welcome…Now this plan?" I continued to pester the subject.

***Kol's POV***

Elijah was pacing the floor in the hallway, wearing down the boards as Klaus was out to find the doppelganger.

"Would you sit down Elijah? Your restlessness is beginning to wear on my last nerve" I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep hold on my temper.

"How can you be so relaxed Kol?" Elijah turned to me with his best judgy look plain on his features.

"What should I be so worked up over?"

"Tonight an innocent girl with die Kol, all for Niklaus selfish reasons. You are not evenly slightly concerned for her?"

"No" I shrugged "Innocent people die every day Elijah. Relax."

"How can you so flippantly disregard human life?"

"Because it means nothing brother" I got up from the sofa and walked over to him smiling "The only purpose they have dear brother is dinner. Speaking of, I'm rather hungry again. I think I'll go for a bite before tonight festivities start" I put a hand on his shoulder as I walked out of the room towards the front door, feeling his scowl at my back the whole way there.

The Grill was rather empty by the time I arrived there; I'd have to find some other bar to frequent as the crowd here was usually younger than I preferred. Blood is blood I suppose but I like to have a little fun with my food before I eat it. The mayor was here, having what looked like a heated discussion with her son, she smiled over at me as I raised my glass to her. The woman was on the founder's council and she knew our secret. Apparently Nik had told her all about us to save any hassle, he vowed no harm would come to the people of this town by us as long as they kept out secret and let us live in peace. He must have forgotten about the fact he was going to slaughter the gilbert girl when he made this deal. It didn't make a difference, we can't be killed by any of their weapons so they couldn't kill us even if they tried, the only weapon that could end our existence didn't exist anymore thanks to our efforts.

I had just finished my first drink when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. Groaning I pulled it out and answered.

"Yes?" I asked down the phone, my annoyance with the caller clear.

"Oh little brother" Klaus chimed down the other end "Where are you? We have a doppelganger to sacrifice and a curse to break!"

"I'm at that little bar in town" I answered "The moon isn't even at its highest yet, you can't start yet"

"No but there is some setting up to do beforehand" he sighed down the line "I could use your help, Elijah is refusing"

"Of course he is" I smiled widely "Saint Elijah"

"Yes so bloody hurry up"

"I'm on my way" I answered quickly before ending the call. I put money onto the wooden bar and left to go help my brother undo the curse our mother had placed upon him.

**AN- It's going DOWN. Next chapter I promise just a little filler for you guys! I can't remember who asked but no Jeremy doesn't know about all of this supernatural stuff yet. 2 reviews until the next one my lovelies!**

**I've made a new Original themed fanvid it's on my youtube channel if you guys want to check it out – Chowlseaa1 I'm also on tumblr if you just search for Chowlseaa you should find me (:**


	37. Chapter 37

***Bria's POV***

The silence that filled the room definitely wasn't a comfortable one, Bonnie clearly wasn't happy about my involvement but this was my sister. I wasn't going to back down just because her nose was out of joint.

"Look Bria I just don't think you should be…" Bonnie continued to try and convince me to sit this one out.

"Look Bonnie" I mocked her tone "I don't really care what you think!" I sighed in exasperation and walked over to the sofa, sitting down heavily just to emphasize my point – I wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine" she shrugged "Suit yourself, you're acting like a brat"

"Ouch" I held my hand over my heart "That one cut deep bonnie. People say that about me a lot yet I still haven't taken the hint" I shrugged back smiling at her widely.

"Right enough" Stefan interrupted as Bonnie scowled over at me. "Maybe we could save the pettiness for later?"

"Just this once" I agreed with a quick nod. The front door opened, a light breeze filtering through into the living room before the sound of it clicking shut soon followed. "Damon about time, what happened on mission sabotage?" I shouted over my shoulder as I heard footsteps heading towards the room. Stefan turned and stiffened, causing me to look back. "You're not Damon" I shook my head at the new visitor.

"10 points for observation Bria" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want John?" Stefan asked walking over to my uncle.

"I'm here to help Stefan, I'm more curious as to why Bria's here though." John looked down at me, his face very serious. "When did you find out?"

"None of your business" I shrugged.

"No offense John but how can you help?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms over her chest glaring over at John.

"That's between me and Bonnie" John nodded towards Mildred Hubble in the corner. "You know that we won't be able to stop the sacrifice but we think we've found a way to save Elena's life."

"You think?!" Stefan asked looking between them both. "Well that doesn't evoke a lot of confidence"

"She's my daughter Stefan, i want to save her just as much as you do" John looked over at the younger Salvatore while I played the last few minutes back in my head…John must have been too caught up in the moment because he said daughter instead of niece and no one in the room corrected him on it.

"I understand that.." Stefan continued just completely bypassing what John had said with a quick worried glance in my direction. I got up from my seat and started to make a reverse gesture with my hands.

"Right hold up, Stop the bus!" I said my tone growing with each word. "You said daughter..Why'd eh say daughter?" I looked between John & Stefan.

"You didn't tell her? Does Jeremy know?" John asked Stefan completely ignoring my question.

"Elena didn't want too, she wasn't ready to tell them" Stefan answered with a quiet and regretful sigh.

"You knew?!" I turned to Stefan; I could feel my expression darken as I looked at him. My control on my temper slipping…

"Bria it's not a big deal" John added quickly, walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder squeezing lightly.

"So Elena isn't my sister? What is she then? You're her uncle"

"No" he shook his head "Grayson adopted her when she was just born; her mother and I were young, too young to look after her. This way she was still with family"

"So she's not my sister?" I repeated the same question as my brain struggled to process the information.

"No she's not" John shook his head "And Jeremy's not your brother"

"What?" my voice came out in a squeak, the pitch heightening dramatically.

"John that's enough" Stefan shouted at him and pushed him back a little. "Bria listen… " he started to try and fob me off with another one of his half assed explanations but I wasn't in the mood anymore.

"I think I'm done listening" I shook my head as I barged past them both towards the front door.

I had to pull over to the side of the road, the tears that were collecting in the corner of my eyes blurring my vision completely. My phone had been ringing non-stop since I'd stormed out of the Salvatore house but I was continuing to ignore it. I'd always found it weird how Jeremy and Elena looked more alike than I did; now it made sense. Even though Elena wasn't his sister, she was his family. John being her dad would make them cousins right? If Stefan knew about all of this then of course Elena knew. How could she know about this and not tell me? How could my parents not tell me? Well I guess they weren't my parents… The tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks as my phone continued to vibrate and buzz in my pocket.

"What?" I growled down the other end as I answered the call.

"Bria?" Elena spoke quickly down the line, the fear in her voice pulled me out of my anger.

"Elena?! Are you ok?" I asked quickly, my voice just as panicked.

"No" she began to sob down the other end "I need your help!"

"Where are you?"

"The old quarry" her voice quivered "Come quickly!"

"I'll be there soon" I promised down the phone as the other end went dead, the phone bleeping before the call ended.

Wiping at my face with my sleeve I quickly cleared the tears off from my cheeks and the remaining ones in my eyes away. I could be mad and cry later, right now I needed to put my foot down and go get Elena. It was a little strange that she had managed to get a chance to call, I thought Klaus would have had her under constant watch but apparently not. Starting the engine back up I made a quick u turn and headed for the old quarry, once I got to Elena and this was all over I'm for sure going to kick her ass all up and down Mystic Falls for keeping this from me, she promised no more secrets.

**AN- So I know this chapter was all Bria & you guys want more Kol but I just couldn't fit him into this chap! I've had a few comments about longer chapters, that's fine if you guys want the longer chapters but you can't have the regular daily updates as well… it's either or I'm afraid! So let me know which one you'd rather have! 2 reviews until the next one guys (:**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN- I'd just like to draw everyone's attention to the lovely new cover art photo for the fic! This was made by abrokentardis, big thanks for it! Love it (: In regards to the length vs updates debate all but one seems to prefer the more frequent updates over the length of the chapter itself so I think we'll just keep things the way they are for now! This chapter will be a little longer than most, it's the exception to the rule lol.**

**I was asked if Elena knew then that Bria was adopted and the answer to that is yes, it wasn't too clear yet because we haven't went in to it further but to clear up any confusion yes Elena knew. The only way to properly write about her discovering that would be to so a Elena POV and I didn't think any of you would be particularly keen on that so I figured I could just leave it for a conversation between Bria & Elena for all the details to come out. Sorry if this caused any concerns & hopefully the issues is cleared up in the coming chapters, I'll try and make the unravelling of it all as un-complicated as I can.**

**This chapter jumps between POV's a few times!**

**Apologies for the long AN…on with the show!**

***Bria's POV***

The roads were empty as I drove back through town heading to the opposite end towards the old quarry, it didn't take long for me to weave my way through the empty streets until I reached the quiet not very well lit back roads. My stomach started to churn as I pulled up in front of the gate leading to the quarry, I'd have a small trek in the dark before I actually got there, I cursed myself for not keeping a torch in my trunk like you were supposed to, preparation and forward thinking really wasn't my thing.

The ground crunched beneath my feet as I took my first step out of the car, instantly grateful of my decision to wear sneakers. Taking my phone from my pocket I turned on my camera set it to video record and put on the flash, grateful when the path in front of me illuminated slightly. I could see enough of it to know roughly which direction I needed to head. I stopped walking for a brief second to minimize the camera, sending a quick text to Elena asking where about she was exactly.

The sound of gravel crunching under soles sent a quick shiver down my spine; I looked down at my feet again to confirm that I definitely hadn't moved. I had imagined that right? Taking a deep breath I turned around slowly, flashing the light of my camera behind me to where I was sure the noise had come from. Nothing.

Shaking my head at my own paranoia I slowly turned back around towards the path, taking slow steps while watching my footing. The hairs on the back of my neck were still standing up from the moment I'd heard the gravel crunch, I just couldn't shake the eerie feeling that had washed over me. That probably had a lot to do with the fact that it was a dark night and I was alone in the middle of a pitch black abandoned old quarry. This would be the scene when in the movie theatre you'd mentally scold the girl for being so stupid and just begging the crazy knife wielding serial killer to slice and dice her. I laughed at my own stupidity.

Elena's name flashed across my screen with the caller id and I stopped quickly to answer it, practically shouting down the line.

"Elena where are you?" I asked desperately only to receive nothing but static from the other end. I frowned down at the iPhone as I checked my signal, the reception here was terrible but it was the middle of nowhere. "Heaven's sake" I mumbled to myself when the call disconnected, taking another step forward while holding my phone higher in an attempt to get at least an extra bar my foot tripped over something hard and unmoving. It felt like the next few seconds passed in slow motion as I fought with my balance and gravity to keep myself upright, sighing heavily when I managed to steady myself I felt relief flow through me only to be suddenly replaced by shock, confusion and an electric jolt of fear as I felt something hit my back with force, knocking me down onto the ground. The realisation that I had just been kicked hit me like a ten ton lorry, the fear rising up as I took short breaths, the air felt like it was searing my lungs as they constricted beneath my chest trying desperately to draw in ragged breaths. I tried hopelessly to scramble away when the sound of a short, deep chuckle erupted from behind me. This only seemed to amuse the person further as the sound loudened, growing louder as they approached. A throbbing pain shot through my skull as a hand wrapped into my hair, pulling me up from the ground before a hand collided with my face. My vision blurred as a second hit was made, then a third.

***Kol's POV***

I'd made my way to the Lockwood property as requested, the instructions were simple – collect he werewolf and vampire for the sacrifice. However once I'd arrived it was soon clear something wasn't right, one of my brothers many little witches were face down in the cold dirt, not even a faint trace of a heartbeat present. A quick run down into the cellar proved my suspicions, pulling my phone from my pocket I dialled Nik.

"Kind of busy here Kol, you know babysitting an unruly doppelganger and trying to break an ancient curse" Klaus answered snarkily down the phone.

"Well you're not going to like this brother" I smirked as I looked around the empty cellar

"What?" Klaus almost growled down the line, I could hear his teeth grind together.

"You're missing a werewolf and a vampire brother, neither is here"

"Bloody Salvatores" Klaus complained. "I'll sort it. Just make your way over here."

"You're sure you don't want me to try and find them?" I asked, amused by the whole situation.

"No" he sighed "I have a backup werewolf and a new vampire is something easy enough to create, just come to the quarry. Surely the Salvatore's will try again when they realise their little plan failed"

"Very well brother. See you soon" I agreed as I hung up, walking back up the stone steps into the trees. I leisurely made my way through the looming trunks, deciding to walk to the quarry. I wasn't that far and I certainly wasn't in any sort of rush, I was secretly hoping to stumble across the little wolf & vampire duo as they struggled to escape through the woods. The idea of the hunt definitely appealed.

***Bria's POV***

A sharp pain continued to pulse through my head as I struggled to my knees, the feeling of the cold ground irritating and harsh under them. A bright light was flashing in the distance, bright and confusing against the pitch darkness of the rest of my surroundings. My hearing was looping in and out of focus as I tried to regain control over my senses.

"What's the meaning of this?" I heard an oddly familiar voice beside me as a pair of legs appeared before me, blocking what little view I had.

"You asked Katherine to get you a human to be turned; this is who she called sir. I found her just at the start of the trail"

"Well this certainly won't do" Klaus was suddenly kneeling down in front of me, one hand clasping my chin firmly as he looked into my eyes turning my head from side to side. "She hasn't been given blood?"

"Not yet" the other man said quickly.

"Good" Klaus nodded while standing back up on his feet "Call Katerina tell her to try again"

"But…" the other man started to protest but was quickly silenced by a look from Klaus.

A loud sharp scream of pain drew my attention to the other side of the clearing we appeared to be in, a woman was laying on the ground writhing and contorting in agony. A small perfect ring of fire surrounded her, keeping her confined in the spot.

"That's my wolf sweetheart" Klaus said from beside me, sounding amused. "Full moon and all that. Nasty business really. "

"She's going to turn into a wolf?" I couldn't keep the fear from my voice as I watched the woman's body flip over as her back arched.

"No, but her body is trying to shift." Klaus smiled as her looked over at the figure "I had my witch slow down her transition, she needs to be in human for the little spell to work" he smiled widely as another sharp piercing scream filled the air.

"Bria!" my head snapped around at the sound of Elena's voice, that's when I saw her surrounded by her own little wall of fire mere meters away from the wolf woman. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me" I mumbled as I got to my feet and ran towards her, relief flooding me as I saw her alive and well.

"No I didn't" she shook her head as I approached. I reached my hand out to her as I got closer only to have to pull it back as the flames grew ferociously. Both of us gasped in shock and took a quick step backwards.

"Ah Ah, not too close now ladies. Let's not try anything stupid" Klaus tutted from behind us.

"Seriously?!" I shouted as I turned to look at him. "You're such a dick"

"Bria don't not push your luck little one" Klaus appeared in front of me his face darkened with the spidery veins under his eyes. "The only reason I haven't used you is the interest my brother has in you, you are alive as a courtesy to him" he laughed "Don't push your luck sweetheart" he advised before he bit down on my neck as I tried to pull away, dark spots appearing in my vision before everything once again went black.

***Kol's POV***

Unfortunately I hadn't stumbled across the escaped little wolf or baby vampire on my travels towards the quarry. As I reached the entrance to the old rusty gate I saw a car I recognised as one that belonged to the gilbert family, I wasn't too sure which member as they seemed to swap around a lot but it was definitely one that sat in their driveway often enough. I'd made it into the start of the trail heading towards the quarry when I was struck from the side, my back being quickly shoved against a tree. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the face before me.

"Well Damon Salvatore, what a surprise!" I mocked as I took in his sudden appearance. "What can I do for you mate?"

"Drop it Kol" Damon scowled up at me, fighting the urge to send him flying and hitting his head of off every hard surface I could find before eventually ripping his heart from his chest I remained silent to find out exactly what he wanted.

"Do you want to tell me what it is you're after or do you just want to be close to me?" I asked smugly as he continued to grab onto my jacket, holding me against the tree. Damon growled lowly as he let go of my jacket and dropped me back down onto the ground. "Cheers" I smirked at him as I brushed at the material.

"I want you to stop your brother" he supplied with a quick nod.

"And why would I do that?" I asked unable to hide my amusement.

"Because…" he back paddled desperate to find some logical reason to supply.

"You have nothing Damon, admit it" I smile dover at him widely.

"Elena id Bria's sister…she'll be upset if anything happens to her sister" Damon blurted out.

"Yes and Klaus is my brother, I don't like him much but he is still my brother" I shrugged "I won't sabotage him, especially for the likes of you"

"You'll never get a chance with her if you just let him kill Elena" Damon continued.

"Bloody hell" I laughed "You seriously over estimate her meaning to me Damon, it was curiosity dear fellow. Nothing more."

"Kol…"

"No" I raised my hand shaking my head "That's enough; I have a sacrifice to attend. This would be the part of the evening's entertainment where I would insert my hand into your chest until I wrapped my fingers around your cold dead heart and then swiftly remove it but judging by the smell of the infected bite on your arm Damon, I think I will just let time kill you. Besides a werewolf bite is a slow and torturous death, ripping your heart out would be too quick. Where's the fun in that?!"

"I'll kill you" he threatened as I walked away back onto the trail and towards the quarry.

"No you won't" I laughed back "You can't! I'm the definition of Immortal."

***Bria's POV***

When I woke back up again I groaned as the pain in my neck heightened, The sound of a quiet voice chanting in the back ground filled my ears as I rolled over onto my stomach, resting my head against my arm.

"Bria…Bria, you ok?" I looked up to see Stefan lying beside me on the ground; his face was one of pain as he tried to move over closer to me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as he groaned in agony.

"Stake…" he let out a breath and laid his head back onto his own arm.

"Where I'll…"

"Don't even think about it luv" Klaus shouted form over the other side of the clearing.

"Ass" I supplied knowing he could hear me.

"Bria…." I recognised the voice immediately and froze in position as I looked up in front of me to see Jenna surrounded by yet another small collection of flames, just centimetres from Elena. Getting up onto my hands and knees I crawled towards them, getting as close as I possibly could.

"Jenna" I sighed as I took in her scared expression, I looked over at Elena to see her shaking her head with tears streaming down onto her cheeks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got a phone call from Elena…" she started to explain before turning to look at Elena confused "…only it wasn't elena…"

"Yeah me too" I added as she trailed off.

"Then he…" Jenna nodded towards Klaus "…he gave me blood and then he snapped my neck….Elena said that he turned me…"

"When did she find out about all of this?" I asked turning to Elena.

"The other day" Elena shrugged, her face a perfect picture of sadness.

"You're only in transition luv" Klaus appeared behind me, I couldn't see him but I could feel his presence "you need to drink some blood before you're a vampire" He reached down and grabbed my arm as the flames disappeared, before I could complain I was hauled up on my feet having to balance on my tip toes as he pulled me to his level. Klaus' face changed again and I groaned as I knew what was coming next, with a fluid motion he yanked my wrist and bit down into it. Blood dripped down onto my skin, flowing freely. Jenna's face changed as she grabbed onto my wrist and pulled it into her mouth.

"Jenna don't!" Elena shouted but Jenna was lost, her attention fully on my arm and the red liquid flowing from the bite mark. I could feel her teeth scrape against my skin as she continued to drawl at the open wound.

"She'll die either way sweetheart" Klaus smiled down at Elena "don't let her death be for nothing!"

"I hate you!" Elena yelled up at him as I stuggled to remain standing.

"I know you do" Klaus nodded as he pulled my wrist from Jenna, she bared her fangs and almost hissed at him. The familiar face of my aunt changed into the monster before me caused me to jump backwards landing unceremoniously onto my ass. "That's enough" Klaus kept his voice firm as he stared down at her, taking a quick step backwards he pulled me with him as the flames re-appeared, keeping Jenna trapped.

I tried to pull myself to my feet but the major blood loss had taken its toll on me, my head felt dizzy and my legs just weren't willing to co-operate, I'd managed to get halfway up when they gave way and I fell back to the ground. I had to clutch onto Klaus' leg to stop myself from face planting completely into the ground. Klaus looked down at me with amusement, shaking his head before it snapped up towards the far end of the clearing. "How nice of you to finally join us!" he said cheerily. It took all my effort to raise my head in the direction his was faced but I couldn't see anything, only darkness. "Well don't be shy, come" Klaus beckoned forward and Kol stepped out, his expression un readable.

"What's going on Nik?" Kol asked as he walked towards us, his eyes flickering down to me for the briefest of moments.

"Are you referring to the sacrifice" Klaus pointed towards the 3 brightly light rings of fire "Or the little redhead that's suffering from some blood loss?" he put his hand onto my hair and ruffled it, gaining a moan of complaint form me as I moved my head to the side. I wasn't a damn beagle.

"Nik…"

"Well my vampire went missing from the Lockwood cellar remember? I had to find a replacement" Klaus continued receiving a glare from Kol. "Don't jump to conclusions little brother." Klaus moved to the side causing me to fall back onto my side, he raised his arm towards the third circle. "Have you met Aunt Jenna?"

"Not yet no" Kol shook his head, his gaze moving over the surrounding area.

"You made it just in time!" Klaus cheered as he walked towards the circle "I now have everything I need, the moon is high enough! Greta why don't we get started luv?" he signalled to his witch who quickly started chanting in the background. I was still opposite from Jenna, just a few feet away. My seat to the show was front and centre. I could see Elena mouthing to her but I couldn't concentrate enough to make out what they were saying, my head was still swaying from the blood that had been taken.

"I know what I have to do" jenna said quickly nodding.

"No Jenna, you have to run…" Elena started to complain as I moved forward again, trying to get through the small line of fire.

"Don't sweetheart" Klaus warned as he grabbed my leg and pulled me backwards, I don't see the need to wipe out all of the Gilberts tonight but I will.

"Don't Bria… We can't leave Jeremy on his own" Elena sobbed shaking her head. "You're all the family he'll have left"

"And I'm not even his family" I replied coldly.

"You know?" Jenna asked wide eyed.

"Who told you?" Elena added.

"Your dad did" I answered quickly.

"You are family Bria" Jenna said firmly "Just because you were adopted doesn't mean your anyless important to us! Elena was adopted too, she came to terms with it and so will you" she nodded.

"Yeah except Elena is actually family! She's john's daughter"

"No" Jenna shook her head "She was my sisters daughter, just like you are" I looked back at my aunt blankly as Elena cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"She didn't want either of you to know" Jenna shook her head "She was worried you both would feel differently, that you wouldn't want to be part of the family if you found out the truth. I had to respect that" I nodded in response; I didn't have anything else to say on the matter. The thousand questions I wanted to ask all now seemed so irrelevant.

We'd been so caught up in our own little conversation that we hadn't even noticed Klaus approached the woman who was still struggling against the pull of the full moon. I gasped in a sharp breath when I saw his hand enter her chest then pull out again, containing a heart. Blood slithered down his hand as he stood still for a minute admiring his hand work. The witch chanted louder in the background as Klaus flashed over to her using his speed. He dropped the heart onto the make shift alter she appeared to be using and flashed back over to us, he brought his fingers to his lips and quickly licked the blood of the side of his hand gaining a gag from me. "Who's next?" he asked smiling widely as he took a step towards Jenna, the flames died down and she sat there staring up at him in shock.

My mind went into overdrive and before I could properly process what I was doing I had jumped up and attached myself to his back, hitting him with all the strength I could muster. It wasn't enough, nowhere near enough. Klaus laughed as he moved one hand to his back, grabbing the material of my jacket and throwing me backwards. I landed with a thud against the ground several feet away from the other original present.

"I will kill her brother, I don't have the time nor the patience for this" Klaus warned looking over at Kol "I suggest you put a leash or something around her neck to keep her in line for the next 5 minutes or so" Klaus laughed as he walked towards Jenna again.

"No" I mumbled as I struggled trying to get up to my feet again.

"Don't be so stupid" Kol scolded, looking down at me coldly as he grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me backwards, further away from the scene.

"Let go" I almost pleaded but it was futile, my protests fell on deaf ears.

Jenna disappeared as Klaus approached her then re-appeared next to the witch, I couldn't make out what happened next but Klaus let out a loud roar before he flashed over to her and had her pinned to the ground in seconds.

"Jenna!" Elena and I both shouted simultaneously as Klaus drove a stake into her heart. I could hear Elena's loud cries as I stared at my aunt, a mere few feet away from me. Her skin turning to a horrible Grey colour as her lifeless body quickly decayed. Time seemed to slow down again as I continued to look at Jenna's lifeless body just laying there, my eyes were filled with tears so the image quickly blurred but I couldn't take my gaze away.

"Bria" Kol pulled me to my feet and tried to move me further away from her.

"No" I shook my head and struggled against his grasp.

"Fine" he grumbled, letting go of me. I slumped back down onto my knees and tried my best to clear the tears from my stinging eyes.

"Thank you Elena" I could hear Klaus' voice loud and clear from the same small platform where he'd just murdered Jenna, it was my sisters turn. Every cell in my body was exhausted and remained still, eyes clasped shut as to avoid having to see what was to follow while my brain screamed at me to do something, anything. I just sat there and listened. I could hear the fire crackling away as the witch continued to chant. The sound of a sharp intake of breath as Klaus bit into Elena's skin, completing the final part of his precious ritual. I heard her body drop to the ground with a brief thud as Klaus began to inhale deeply, a low chuckle in his throat. It didn't last long as his bones began to crack and contort, changing for the first time.

"He's changing" Kol whispered down to me "We have to get out of here" I didn't say anything in response, I just nodded my head as he pulled me to my feet, this time with no protests from me.

"No so fast" Damon's voice broke into my consciousness as I opened my eyes to see him stick his hand through the witch's chest, pulling her heart from it.

"Bloody hell" Kol mumbled as he set me back down.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked turning to me as he walked over. Kol was about to reach for Damon but the younger vampire was quicker, snapping his neck and letting him drop to the floor. I looked down at him, not managing to muster any form of reaction. "Bonnie" Damon shouted as Klaus groaned in pain. "C'mon" he pulled my arm as he led me back over towards the start of the trail, stopping only to pull the stake that was lodged in Stefan back out.

Bonnie walked down the trail and the wind picked up, the fire in the pit roaring back to life as she chanted fiercely. I watched as she walked past us, her face one of pure concentration.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Klaus yelled to her through the pain. "NO!" Bonnie stepped closer to him as Stefan walked over to pick up Elena's lifeless body.

"Let's get out of here" We have to finish the last part of her plan" he nodded down to Elena.

"No don't I can kill him" Bonnie shouted as Kol walked over to his brother, pushing her violently out of the way. With one fluid movement and a yell from Bonnie and Damon both original vampires were gone.

"Well shit" Damon complained as he looked over at Bonnie who was still lying on the ground. "Nice job witchy!" I shook my head as I walked behind Stefan, fresh tears springing to my eyes.

**AN- Dun dun dun. I feel like this was turning out way too long, so I maybe rushed the ending a little and cut it off a bit abruptly :\ I hope this chapter was all you were hoping for; I know y'all have been looking forward to this part of the story! Hope I didn't disappoint you all! Same routine guys, 2 reviews until the next one. Dying to hear your thoughts on the whole sacrifice debacle.**

Big thanks to Sofia313 for helping me with my concerns on the start of the chapter! and for always having little convo's with me about stories! I just adore our chats! 


	39. Chapter 39

***Kol's POV***

I'd spent the last 2 days trailing my brother, well wolf him anyway. Cleaned up the mess' he had left behind him, nothing too major just a dead body or 12. I've still not managed to get a proper look at Nik in his new wolf form; I've only caught brief glimpses of bright yellow eyes which were kind of creepy. Although the thought of my brother running around on four legs I definitely found amusing, maybe he hadn't changed back yet because he was to bloody busy chasing his tail. Following the trickles of blood across the muddy forest floor I followed his trail into a large clearing in the woods, between a large collection of trees. There lying arse naked lay Niklaus.

"C'mon Nik" I said impatiently as I gently nudged him with my foot. Grumbling with irritation from the interruption to his midday nap he rolled over scowling up at me, I couldn't help but smirk back at the colour of his skin. He was covered with mud, like he'd spent days rolling around in it like some sort of savage cave man. Well I suppose wolf version maybe had? They enjoyed a roll around in the mud right? I couldn't supress the laugh as he pulled himself quickly to his feet.

"What's so funny brother?" Klaus inquired as he took the clothes I held out for him.

"Just the mental images I get of you in your dog form brother" I answered with a smile.

"Wolf brother not dog" Klaus eyed me carefully as I shrugged back.

"Same thing" I smiled over at him again.

"How long has it been?" Klaus asked, a frown crossing his forehead.

"2 days brother, I've been cleaning up your little messes along the way" I sighed thinking about all the bodies I've had to hide.

"I still remember every one of them" Klaus smiled widely, his eyes going a little distant as if he was reliving the moment.

"Good for you, that was a little close Nik" I shook my head as I thought back to the sacrifice "You nearly died. They could have killed you"

"They could have" Klaus nodded "But they didn't, thanks to you. Now no one can" Klaus turned around to face me winking, I wasn't sure if that was just a statement or a threat.

"You're welcome brother" I sighed as I moved forward away from him "Can we get going now? I'm bored" I leaned against a tree, waiting for him to hurry up.

"Always so impatient Kol" Klaus laughed as he walked along beside me "Fine lets go"

"Where are we headed?" I asked a little more cheerily.

"Anywhere" he shrugged "I'd like to find a pack or two. Let's test the hybrid theory. We have to stop back and pick up a few road trip necessities but then we can leave mystic falls behind us for good brother"

"Sounds good to me" I nodded.

***Bria's POV***

Stefan paced along the floor boards as I scowled over at him, he really wasn't helping the situation at all.

"I still don't understand how you're alive" I said for the hundredth time looking over at my sister.

"John…" Elena sighed as she began to repeat the same explanation.

"Yeah yeah" I rolled my hands in an impatient gesture "John gave up his essence in order to save yours and keep you human, I get that part but like….how?! I emphasised.

"Magic" Elena shrugged "Bonnie is pretty awesome"

"If you say so" I rolled my eyes at her praise for Bonnie Bennett.

"Oh come on Bri" Elena laughed "she isn't that bad"

"I'll take your word for it Elena" I sighed getting up from my seat on the sofa. "Stefan would you relax"

"I can't relax Bria, he's my brother" The younger Salvatore shook his head.

"Bonnie is trying to figure it out, once she does you'll know" Elena smiled at him softly.

"He can't die" Stefan shook his head again. I smiled over at him sadly, I completely agreed. Not only because I loved Damon and I did, we argued all the time mainly because he was a dick but I still cared about him. I wasn't completely heartless. Too many people had died in the last few days; we weren't willing to lose someone else. Bonnie just better be as awesome as Elena claims.

"Well I'm going to go check on Jeremy" I sighed walking towards the door of the Salvatore boarding house "Call me when you hear back from Bonnie?"

"Sure" Elena nodded as I left the room.

~~~Playing God~~~

The music filled the house as I took my first step inside, slamming the door behind me to alert Jeremy to my presence. It didn't affect the volume any and I sighed as I quickly climbed the stairs heading straight for the source, Jeremy's room.

"Hey Jer could you maybe…" I started to ask him to turn it down when I walked into his room but I found it empty. Strange, he didn't say hey was going anywhere. I walked over to the CD player and switched it off, sighing contently when the music stopped and the house was again reverted back to its peaceful state. Lying on the desk was his sketchpad, curiosity taking over I opened it up at the latest drawing sadness immediately taking over me as I looked down at a drawing of my aunt Jenna. Her long hair framing her beautiful features perfectly. Jeremy had a serious talent, one he didn't show off enough. The tears spilled quickly form my ears and down onto my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked from the door, sounding rather pissed to find me in his bedroom looking through his things.

"Sorry Jer" I apologised as I sat the sketchpad back down where I'd found it "I was turning down your music, I didn't mean to be so nosy I swear" I admitted honestly as I turned around to head back out the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me in for a hug as I tried to bypass him and get back out into the hall.

"Mmhm" I mumbled as I hugged him back.

"Liar" he laughed as he spun us around quickly, making me laugh.

"I just miss her" I sighed as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill over.

"Me too" Jeremy agreed as he patted my back "We're going to be fine Bria"

"It's just us now" I sighed thinking about it.

"Yeah, I'm just grateful I still have the both of you" Jeremy smiled down at me "I need my sisters" he nodded his head. My stomach dropped and new tears stung at the corner of my eyes. He still didn't know.

**AN- Little filler chapter, I think I'm going to do a small time jump in the next one! Will wait and see how it plays out. Same process m'loves 2 reviews until next one!**


	40. Chapter 40

***Bria's POV***

Jeremy was on the sofa in the living room quietly watching TV as I looked through the contents of the fridge, trying desperately and failing to some up with something I could throw together for dinner. Nothing. We really needed to do some food shopping, that was the adults job, since we didn't have any of those in the house anymore I guess the responsibility of it would need to fall to one of us. Most likely Elena, I thought to myself as I looked around for a decent take out menu. There's no way I was going to do it, hell I wasn't responsible enough for that. My grocery basket would contain nothing but cookies & fizzy juice.

"Jer grab my phone from my purse would you?" I shouted through to my brother "It's Chinese tonight"

"sure" he yelled back as I waited patiently for him to bring it through. I tap my finger nails impatiently against the kitchen counter top waiting for him to bring it through.

"What's taking you so long?" I asked impatiently as I walked through to the living room, menu in hand demanding a reasonable answer. The sight I was greeted by had me frozen to the spot. Jeremy was standing beside my bag, the certificate I was given by Elena in his hands. "Jer?"

"What the hell's this?" he asked turning to face me, one brow raised.

"Jer listen" I started to explain myself as he shook his head.

"Is this your idea of a joke Bri? Not too funny" he scowled at me.

"It's not a joke" I shook my head "I wish it was" I admitted with a small smile as Jeremy looked back down at the paper in his hands, reading it over again.

"You're…?"

"Adopted" I smiled at him sadly, waiting for him to freak out.

"Seriously?" his voice raised, his head started to shake. "Elena?" he asked waving the other document that was held under my own.

"Look Jer" I sighed stepping forward "we didn't know ourselves until recently.. I only found out the night Jenna died" I decided to tell him the truth, skirting around the whole vampire part of the story. I sat down onto the sofa, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to sit beside me. This was going to be one hard explanation to give, especially since I didn't have all the answers myself.

**~~~ Playing God~~~**

"So Elena is actually my cousin?" Jeremy asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Yep" I sighed.

"I mean…uncle john was her dad?" he continued.

"Yes" I nodded again.

"Wow…ok" he sighed rubbing at his temple. "what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Who were your parents?"

"I don't know" I admitted with a small shrug. "All I know is what Elena told me jer, which isn't much" I shook my head again.

"Well what did she tell you?" he pressed further.

"Just that mom & dad had met a man at a founders party, he knew a family that had passed away leaving behind a child" I shrugged as I avoided the whole part about that man being sure the family had feel victim to a vampire attack "They knew your parents had just adopted Elena so figured they were the right people to ask" I smiled sadly as the thought of my mom and dad not actually being my mom and dad hit me yet again. "And here I am" I smiled over at him.

"So they don't know where you came from?"

"No" Elena didn't have time to find out I answered quickly.

"Do you want to know about them?"

"Yeah I guess I do" I answered truthfully.

"Well why don't you do some research?"

"Like what?"

"Interrogate all the members of the founders council" Jeremy laughed "Look at your adoption certificate" he held up the papers "It was signed by the mayor, he's dead now but maybe his wife knows something?"

"Good thinking batman" I smiled over at him widely.

"This won't change anything though right?"

"what do you mean?" I asked questioningly looking over at him confused.

"I mean you're still my sister, even if you do find out about a different family or whatever" he shrugged.

"Always" I agreed as I handed him the menu "You can order"

***Kol's POV***

The house was slowly being emptied by humans Nik had compelled, they were slowly moving all of the items we were taking with us into the back of the van while the other belongings that were not being brought were moved into a separate one to go into storage until we returned, if we ever decided too.

Walking down the stairs slowly I ran my hand absently down the side of the banister for one last time, smiling widely at the prospect of leaving this dead little town behind me. I'd never enjoyed it here much.

"Care to join me Kol?" Klaus asked stepping out into the hallway.

"Where are you off too?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to visit Stefan Salvatore, he wants me to heal his brother."

"Excuse me?"

"Damon has been bitten by a werewolf, apparently since my blood is the only one in existence that allows the two to exist together simultaneously it is the cure…I'm going to test that theory."

"Where did you get that information from?"

"Their witch did" Klaus shrugged as he moved towards the door.

"You're just going to heal him Nik? Really. Just let him die, he's the most annoying arrogant vampire I've met! That's saying a lot considering I'm related to you!"

"I'm sure there is something they can do for me in return" his smile widened, a dimple appearing.  
I was about to ask him what he was up to but he disappeared from the room, exiting the front door at a speed.

**~~~Playing God~~~**

I was waiting hours for Klaus to return but I got quiet the shock when he finally burst through the doors into the now empty house, Stefan Salvatore in toe behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly amused when I took in the blood stained face of the younger Salvatore. The smell of fresh blood was saturated all over him as it was clearing the cause of the dampness on his clothes, there was the true face on the monster I'd heard so much about. The infamous ripper.

"Stefan here made a deal with me, well part of one!" Klaus beamed "In return for his brother's life he gave up the bunny diet and has decided to come travelling with us as we create my hybrids brother, isn't this great news?!"

"I'm just ecstatic" I answered sarcastically as I took in the almost crazed looking younger vampire.

"Let's go then" Klaus clapped his hands together and ushered us outside of the door, locking it behind him.

"I think you'll want to sit in the back Kol" Klaus smiled at me, a knowing look on his face. I shrugged in response, I really didn't care as long as we could get away from here, I dint fancy either of them for company right now anyway. My own space in the back would provide me with the illusion of privacy for a small while at least hopefully.

I climbed into the back and shut the door behind me, leaning back into the seat only to have something jag into the side of my leg. Batting at the object with annoyance I earned a sharp gasp from beside me. Snapping my head around quickly I was faced with the remaining Gilbert girl.

"What's the meaning of this brother?" I asked demandingly as Klaus reversed out of the driveway.

"Consider this my repayment of our debt? You did save my life after all. You're sitting beside part 2 of the deal to save Damon Salvatore's life"

I looked back over at Bria, expecting her to be hysterical. Instead she was faced away from me, her eyes focused outside of the window, watching the world flash by us.

"Say goodbye to Mystic Falls luv" Klaus smiled back at her before turning back to the road. As she glanced forward at the back of his head scowling, I was sure I could see a small tear escape but she soon turned back to the glass, ignoring the presence of all the others in the car.

**AN- only one person managed to guess what was coming next! Hope you guys don't mind this twist too much? Let me know what you're thinking! 2 reviews until next one .**


	41. Chapter 41

**1 week later.**

**Florida.**

***Kol's POV***

Klaus and Stefan were pacing around outside, just waiting rather impatiently for one of the household members to step outside. Apparently we were outside the house of a werewolf or two. I could believe that, it smelt like sweaty wet dog around this empty area. The house we were parked along from was the only one around for miles so it made sense why they would chose to live here, plenty of free uninhabited space to run around on all fours tongue lolling out. It was the middle of summer so the temperatures were through the roof, the heat was apparently unbearable. Being a vampire of course it wasn't affecting me, my skin remaining cool at all times. Bria on the other hand wasn't fairing with it well, she'd done nothing but complain about it all week.

"I mean seriously.." she mumbled to herself in the back of the car. I could hear the pages of the magazine flap together as she waved it back and forth trying to create some form of a breeze. "Let's go werewolf hunting in Florida, make the human tag along in this damn heat"

"The human can't be trusted to stay in the hotel room and not try to run away" I added as a cliff note, smirking back at her as she scowled in return.

"Please! Can you really blame me? You're all insufferable!" Bria shook her head at me.

"You volunteered to come along darling" I supplied knowingly "I'm sure Klaus would be more than happy to let you go back to Mystic Falls, he's close to losing his temper with you and your attitude anyway" I shrugged.

"I only volunteered so your brother would give Damon his blood!" Bria shouted "It wasn't for the company! Or the scenery" she opened the car door and climbed down slowly, having to jump down a little given the height of the land rover. Sighing I did the same, only with a lot more stealth and speed. I was out of the car and leaning against the other side of it, waiting for her feet to touch the ground. "What the hell do you want?" she asked pointedly as she shut the car door and saw me standing there.

"Just making sure you don't try anything stupid" I shrugged casually.

"If I tried to I'm sure it wouldn't take long for you to catch me anyway" she nodded.

"True" I agreed as I listened to my surroundings, hearing Klaus talking to a woman I turned to look over at the unfolding scene. He was currently convincing her to let him use his phone, pointing over to the car and telling her about our apparent breakdown. Bria walked over to join me and waved at the woman and Klaus in a very overfriendly manner. The woman waved back awkwardly and Klaus scowled over at the human, I could hear him tell the woman that Bria was simple. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped, she just looked at me confused by the outburst.

"Care to share?" she asked, her tone demanding.

"Not really" I shook my head.

"Where's he going?" Bria asked distracted by Klaus' retreating figure, they were heading straight towards the house.

"To use her phone" I supplied with a small smile.

"She can't let him in" Bria sounded almost panicked for the strange woman. She tried to take a step forward towards them, her mouth opening to shout something but I quickly stopped her. Wrapping a hand around her arm and one over her mouth I quickly tugged her backwards shaking my head.

"Don't be daft Bria" I said quietly. "Keep your nose out of it"

"Is he going to kill her?" she mumbled when I removed my hand.

"I don't know" I shrugged again "Depends on whether he gets the information he needs or not. He probably will either way though if I know my brother, this way he doesn't leave behind a breadcrumb trail for anyone to follow."

"Kol you can't just let them die!" Bria looked over at me as if I'd just said something crazy.

"Why not? Do you have some particular attachment to this woman you've never met nor spoken to before? I didn't know you made friends so quickly Gilbert." I laughed at her.

"Kol stop joking around this isn't funny!"

"On the contrary darling I think it's very amusing. Relax"

"Kol they're going to die, for no reason! Innocent people" She shook her head looking at me with a strange expression on her face, one I'd never seen nor recognised.

"When you've lived as long as I have Bria you learn there is no such thing as innocent people" I supplied softly as she continued to stare at me like I'd just grown two horns on top of my head.

"You really are something else" she shook her head and began to walk back towards the house; I threw my head back and laughed at her feeble attempts and constant rebellion. Humans really were slow learners. Even if she could get past me, she'd walk right up to the house and face my brother and the blood crazed Stefan Salvatore? She really wasn't the brightest light bulb in the hallway.

She only made it halfway there when the screaming started. Picking up her pace Bria broke into a sprint, heading straight for the house, shaking my head I reluctantly left my place and used my speed to appear before her.

"Kol move" she yelled at me as another yell pierced the warm dark night.

"You really are an idiotic little thing Bria" I chuckled as I moved to block her attempts at moving past me. "You can't just interrupt a feeding vampire, especially not a blood crazed ripper"

"You can't know it's Stefan!" she countered "He wouldn't do this!"

"I can hear what's going on inside" I answered honestly "Haven't you noticed the change in behaviour and attitude of Saint Stefan over the last week Bria, really? He's drinking human blood again"

"You're lying" she spat the words at me.

"I don't care enough to lie darling" I said with complete disinterest.

We stood there silently, Bria trying every so often to slip past me. Her determination moulded across her features. The smell of blood became even stronger as the front door opened, Klaus stepping out with Stefan following soon behind him. I knew Stefan was covered head to toe in splattered blood by the look that crossed Bria's face; I didn't have to turn around. The smell was overpowering and I fought hard to control my instincts, the veins starting to surface as I breathed deep trying to keep them masked.

"Stefan?" she mumbled quietly as she continued to look at the vampire. "I hope you're happy with yourself" she scowled at Klaus, the anger and disappointment obvious.

"I'm ecstatic sweetheart" Klaus smiled at her widely as he walked past, heading back to the car. "Shall we?" Stefan followed behind my brother quickly as I trudged forward, waiting for Bria to join us. Childishly she just stood in the spot staring after us. "I'd advise you to move luv" Klaus shouted behind to her "I will happily leave you here!" with that threat Bria dragged her feet as she followed painfully slow behind us.

**AN- I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fact that I tagged Bria along for the ride! 2 reviews until the next one.**

Youtube: Chowlseaa1  
Tumblr: Chowlseaa


	42. Chapter 42

**2 days later.**

***Kol's POV***

Klaus and Stefan were at the bar, waiting for some guy called Ray to show up. Apparently that was the info we were at that house in the middle of nowhere. A name and a place.

"This is boring" Bria complained and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Would you just shut up" I shook my head.

"Well that's rude" she scowled at me, then pretended to look offended.

"Well darling you've done nothing but complain, can't you find some enjoyment in life?"

"I'll find enjoyment when I'm away from you and your brother!" She snapped.

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon" I smiled at her "In the meantime how about some space? Your incessant complaints are quite frankly doing my head in" I got up from the seat I was in beside her and walked away. "Don't go anywhere darling!" I yelled back at her as I headed for the opposite side of the bar, receiving a front row seat to my brothers little game of torture.

Stefan took hold of the werewolf, dragging him across the room to secure him against the dart board as my brother dropped some wolfs bane into a glass of scotch, mixing it in thoroughly. He smile dover at me widely before returning to question Ray.

I watched as Bria made her way over to the bar, pulling out a 20 bill and ordering herself a pepsi. Just as the woman with returned with her drink a young guy, maybe only a year or so older then herself walked up and offered to pay for it.

"Thank you" she smiled at him sweetly. I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling, if all you had to do was buy her a drink to keep her mood up I would have bought her a bloody crate full just to shut her up.

Ray's screams were loud and pain filled from across the room as Klaus started to through the wolfs bane tipped darts at the poor creature, chuckling with each one. Bria looked around the bar as everyone ignored the scene that was unfolding before them, her face frantic.

"Seriously?" she started to shout at everyone who turned to look at her. "You're just going to ignore him?!"

"What are you talking about hun?" The man who'd just paid for her drink was looking down at her as if she'd just sprouted a tail. Clearly thinking he'd made a mistake ever coming near the crazy lady. My chest rumbled with laughter as Bria stood and spun around taking in the crowd of people.

"I'm sorry excuse my sister" I walked up behind Bria putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's not all there I'm afraid mate" I wound a finger around at the side of her head, signalling that she was a bit mental.

"Oh…sorry" the guy smiled down at her pitifully before walking away.

"Why aren't they doing anything" she asked, confused.

"Stefan compelled the whole bar darling, they don't know what's going on!" I laughed "none of them have a clue what you're shouting about" Ray let out another scream in the corner as a dart went into his thigh. She went to move forward but Klaus turned his head shaking it at her.

"Bring Ray over here" Klaus shouted over to Stefan. Soon the younger Salvatore pulled the werewolf over to the pool table as directed and laid him on top of it, Klaus bit into his wrist before forcing it into the guy's mouth. Waiting just long enough for the blood to have an effect then snapping Ray's neck. Bria let out a small gasp and brought her hand up to her mouth, stopping the rest of the noise from escaping.

"Well let's go" Klaus smiled over at us "Stefan grab the wolf will you?" he asked cheerily as he walked towards the door of the bar leading out into the car park.

**3 hours later.**

We were climbing through some trees up to the top of a mountain in some sort of nature reserve, looking to find a pack of werewolves on a bloody full moon. What could possibly go wrong? At least my brother and I were originals, the bite from a were wolf wouldn't infect either of us, after all nothing could kill us. Not even direct exposure to the sun.

"Look if I have to stay with you that's fine" Stefan sighed "But let's cut the chit chat okay?" he scowled over at my brother as Klaus tried to talk with him.

"You need a serious attitude adjustment mate" Klaus smiled at him.

"Let's just get this over with" Stefan sighed as he shifted the weight of Ray from his shoulders and placed him onto the ground. My head snapped up at the sound of the voices in the clearing, people setting up tents for an evening of running around with a furry coat getting in touch with their animalistic side.

"Who are you?" A small woman asked, looking from Ray to us intruders.

"Who they are is irrelevant luv, My name is Klaus" he smiled at her widely.

"You're the hybrid" she whispered, her face one of shock.

"Oh so you've heard of me?" Klaus laughed.

I looked around to locate Bria; she was still trudging behind us. The human wasn't as physically capable as us, there's a surprise.

"Bria sometime this century please darling" I sighed leaning against a tree and watching her struggle to climb the hill.

"Shut up Kol!" she shouted back up to me.

"Would you like some help?" I offered with a smirk.

"I'd rather do this myself thank you very much!" she replied. She continued to suffer her own hard headedness as she breathed in and out, her breath ragged. "Arghhh" she complained as one of her heeled shoes went through the grass yet again.

"That's what you get for wearing those shoes to come hill climbing darling"

"I didn't know we were going to be doing cross country activities!" she shouted back up at me as she dropped onto her ass, sighing as she pulled her shoes off.

"Don't snap at me Bria" I smiled smugly at her "Just offering some friendly advice!"

"I'm trying to have a conversation with my future hybrids, would you two please shut up?" Klaus appeared beside me, his face painted with anger.

"Don't get your panties in a twist" Bria huffed as she got to her feet once more.

"Shut up human" Klaus growled at her as he turned back to the collection of gathered wolves.

"Moody hybrid" she mumbled back. I chuckled as i grabbed her wrist pulling her up the last fraction of the journey.

"Well who here is human?" Stefan asked as Ray began to wake up.

"C'mon speak up! Your friend Ray here will need some human blood if he is to complete the transition. If he doesn't get it he'll die" Klaus announced to the group. Everyone remained silent. "Bria sweetheart let me borrow a vein" Klaus smiled at her as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward.

"I don't think so Nik" I put my hand on his wrist, stopping him from pulling her even further forward.

"Don't be greedy Kol" Klaus scowled at me. "She has the ability to develop 4 pints a day and you don't even drink one of them, what's the point in them going to waste? Just 2 little pint is all I'll need!"

"I said no brother" I kept my tone firm as my hand removed his.

"Fine" Klaus growled.

"He's human" Stefan walked up to a man in a blue t-shirt and pulled him forward, shoving him over to Klaus who quickly bit into his wrist and offered it to Ray.

"So who's next?" he asked as he looked at the pack, smiling at them with his fangs still extended.

**AN- 2 reviews until the next one guys!**


	43. Chapter 43

**2 hours later**

***Kol's POV***

Most of the wolves were still lying in all sort of positions, dead on the ground where my brother had unceremoniously dropped their bodies. The only one who had actually woken up and consumed some human blood wasn't fairing too well, blood was pouring from every orifice as his body shook and trembled, his arms wrapped around his chest in an attempt to steady himself.

"Some master race" Stefan commented snarkily, inciting laughter from Bria.

"I don't know what's happening. He should be feeling better by now" Klaus mumbled as he looked into Ray's eyes, turning his head from side to side to get a better view.

"When can we go?" Bria asked again impatiently.

"I don't know" I shrugged "Quit asking"

"Kol seriously" she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked sighing.

"I don't feel good" she admitted quietly.

"Here" I bit into my wrist and offered it to her. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better and fix whatever ailment you're suffering from"

"I don't think it will fix this one" she shook her head.

"Whatever you say" I shrugged "Hopefully we won't be too much longer. You haven't had anything to eat in hours, you could be hungry" I pointed to her handbag where we'd put some cereal bars earlier.

"No" she shook her head, looking down at her watch once more. "Klaus can we please hurry this up? Or can I leave?"

"Can I hurry this up?" he repeated, a look of shock crossed his face "No luv I don't think I can. Creating a new species will take its time sweetheart, sorry if this bores you."

"Well how about me leaving then?" she asked shifting forward and wrapping her arms over her chest, leaning onto her elbows slightly.

"Don't think so sweetheart, you can't be trusted." Klaus shook his head and turned back to looking at the paling Ray.

"Fine" she snapped back and returned to looking at her feet, twiddling her fingers around a stray strand of auburn hair.

"You're even grumpier than usual today luv" Klaus commented from his position over beside Ray.

"Can you blame me really?" she asked rhetorically as she got up from her seat and began to pace, leaving the log abandoned for now.

"Well if you don't have anything positive to add my lovely then just keep it shut" Klaus answered her back with a heavy tone, his patience for the girl clearly slipping.

"Why don't I feel better?" Ray asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"You should feel better soon mate" Klaus said to the still ill looking man.

"I hope so" Ray nodded as he looked over at his friends, all laying cold and dead on the floor.

"Don't worry they'll wake up soon" Klaus reassured him.

**~~~Playing God~~~**

We'd spent 30 minutes waiting on Ray coming around properly, the transition completing. The remaining soon to be hybrids still hadn't woken up. I wasn't expecting it to take this long and judging by the heavy sighs and the restlessness neither was my brother.

The distinct smell of fresh blood wafted through the air and our attention soon turned to the human who was laying on the ground next to the make shift fire pit, Klaus had healed him up earlier so that his hybrids could use him as a blood supply when they woke up. Walking over to the guy Klaus looked him over, a frown crossing his forehead.

"He appears to be fine" he huffed as he looked down at the still compelled figure.

"He's not the only human here remember?" Stefan's voice hardened as his face altered.

"Just you keep control of yourself there mate" Klaus eyed him carefully.

"Bria" I sighed as I got up from the log I was perched on. I inhaled and followed the scent, listening carefully I could hear her heartbeat racing as she breathed in deeply, clearly trying to calm herself. Small leaves rustled under her feet as she paced back and forth on the ground. I knew it was a bad idea to let her wander around the area, we'd told her to stay close of course and kept track of her movements using our superior hearing. For once she'd actually done as was requested.

"What have you done?" I asked walking up behind her, her head snapping around to look at me as I approached.

"Nothing" she shook her head and took a step backwards.

"Don't lie" I laughed as I looked down at her bare feet. "I think you've maybe stood on something darling"

"What do you mean?" she asked her gaze also flitting down to her shoe less feet.

"Well we could smell your blood from back in the camp" I eyed her carefully as her cheeks reddened. "It's definitely yours and not the human blood bag, there's no doubt about it" I bit into my wrist again for the second time today, offering her a small amount to heal up whatever wound she'd inflicted. "Here"

"It won't work Kol" she kept her gaze on the ground as she shook her head.

"Of course it will" I laughed at her "It will heal any injury so hurry up" I held my bleeding wrist out to her but she shook her head and stepped away from it, earning a frown from myself.

"I'm not injured" she whispered harshly, her cheeks once again flaring.

"Oh" I mouthed as I caught onto her meaning. "Well that's just what we need, perfect timing Bria" I shook my head as I thought of the potential disaster.

"Oh please" she retorted "Like I have any control over the situation! Besides I've been asking you if we could leave for a few hours now" she finished her tone lowering.

"Well you could have told me why you wanted to leave, I would have agreed on that being the best idea sweetheart" I stared at her as she shook her head.

"Talk about an awkward conversation!" she quipped.

"Maybe the awkward conversation would be better than being a hybrids dinner, hmm?" I shot back. "You're lucky they're still dead to the world. C'mon" I grabbed her arm and pulled my phone from my pocket to call Klaus.

"Where are we going?" she asked tensely.

"Back to the hotel" I held the phone to my ear as I pulled Bria behind me quickly down the hill "Hey Nik, I'm leaving with Bria. I have to take her back to the hotel, sorry." I blurted the sentence out before he could get a word in and then hung up. I wasn't in the mood to explain this one.

"What about my shoes? And my bag!" she sounded more concerned about them than herself.

"Forget about the bloody shoes, we'll get you new ones!"

"Can't we just go back and get them?" she asked, her bottom lip pouting out slightly.  
"And what pray tell will you say to a gathering of newly turned baby hybrids with no self-control? Please excuse me while I gather up my things, I have to leave now..womans problems?" I shook my head at her ridiculousness.

"Fine, no need to be a dick about it" she continued to sulk. I picked her up and ran us to the car as I heard a few deep intakes of breath being taken up the top of the hill. Placing her down beside the passenger door I looked at her seriously.

"Get in the car Bria. Now." Sensing my mood for once she kept her mouth shut and buckled up.

**AN- if anyone has read my other fics then you'll know I've discussed this topic before with my readers out of curiosity & a few of them said they'd like to have the issue addressed in a fic so there you go…your wish my command…etc etc. You know the score by now right? 2 reviews until the next one. Dying to hear your thoughts on what you just read, warning there will most likely be a little more in the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

***Kol's POV***

Thankfully Bria was silent most of the ride back into town; I wasn't in the mood for her snarky comments or complaints tonight. My already sketchy mood was nose diving fast as my hunger was rising; the added bonus of the escaping blood in the car wasn't helping matters at all.

"Where are we going?" her voice broke into the silence, sounding almost timid compared to earlier. Apparently she'd sensed the shift in moods.

"I already told you the hotel" I snapped back, my hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Can we make a quick stop off?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think Starbucks will be open Bria" I sighed shaking my head.

"Could you stop being an ass for a minute please?!" she stared over at me, her eyebrows knitted together with a scowl "We need to go to a pharmacy or something like that" she added.

"I don't need to go darling you do" I answered back quickly.

"Kol" she grumbled.

"Fine" I groaned. "Just stop talking"

We eventually found a drug store that was open all night and pulled up outside of it, Bria eagerly turned to me.

"Right I'll be quick. Give me some money" she held her hand out to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What we left my back at that damn wolf convention, remember? You need money to buy things Kol so cough up!" she stared me out while I clenched my jaw.

"Fine" I growled. "But you're not going in on your own" sighing I opened my door and leaped quickly down onto the tarmac of the parking lot.

"Seriously?!" she complained as she fumbled down to her feet "You want to make this even more awkward than it has to be?"

"No" I shook my head "rules are rules Bria. You're not supposed to go anywhere on your own"

"Whatever" she folded her arms across her chest and walked towards the brightly lit store leaving me following slowly behind her.

Sighing I slowly entered the store after little Miss Gilbert just shut the door in my face; I couldn't help but laugh when I received a hair flick before she stormed off into one of the many isles. I shook my head as I thought about what I was actually doing here; I couldn't believe this was an actual moment in my long existence. Quickly locating Bria I walked over to her as she was busy perusing the contents of one of the shelves.

"Here" she said handing me a small blue box "I want a new brush too, that small comb is no use what so ever" she sighed as she headed towards another isle of the store. I stared at the box in my hands before rushing after her.

"Why the hell are you giving these to me?" I asked quickly.

"Well you're paying" she shrugged.

"Yes I am but here" I handed them back to her and pulled money from my pocket. "I'm sure you can handle it" I nodded uncomfortably; this whole tailing thing was starting to get old.

"Oh are you sure I can be trusted to walk up to the counter and pay for these all by myself?" she beamed sarcastically.

"Be quick about it before I change my mind" I smiled down at her tightly before she walked away towards the bottom of the store, stopping only to look over another small shelf on the way. I walked outside of the store but kept close to the door so I could see her in the queue at all times, grateful to be away from her even just for a second. Making the most of being able to inhale properly again.

Just as Bria walked out of the large doors and towards me I sensed another presence behind me, unable to control the laugh that rose up when I realized who it was.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked out loud as I watched Bria walk towards me, her expression one of confusion until she spotted the figure behind me.

"Damon" she smiled widely and ran past me, jumping up to embrace the older Salvatore.

"Still alive I see" I commented as she finally let him go, dropping down onto the ground I wrapped my hand around her wrist gently pulling her backwards.

"Wanna come home?" Damon asked him completely ignoring everything I had said, in fact he completely ignored the fact that I was standing there.

"What..?" Bria stammered as she looked up at me and I quickly shook my head.

"Don't" I shook my head as I took a step towards Damon.

"C'mon Kol" Damon sighed shrugging "Do you really want to make her stay here with you? Following you and Klaus around while you go on little wolf hunts? Not to mention the fact that my brother happens to be off the wagon right now, not exactly safe for a human don't you think?"

"It wasn't me she made the deal with" I shook my head "It was my brother, it's not my call it's his" I answered honestly.

"Let her go" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"You think that's the safer option? What about when Klaus finds out she backed out of the bargain her and your brother both made with him? He won't exactly take too kindly to it, then there won't be anywhere safe for her and your brother would be the least of her problems" I answered with a shrug "But if you think that's what's for the best both of you then sure, go" I let go of her wrist and pushed her forward to Damon.

"Come on" Damon pulled at her wrist but she stiffened and took a step backwards.

"He's right Damon" she sighed shaking her head.

"You've got to be kidding me" Damon laughed but it wasn't a happy sound, more one of frustration. "You're sure? You're going to stay..with them?" Bria nodded and within the blink of an eye he was gone. Bria stood completely still in the parking lot and I waited for her to give some sort of reaction, nothing. I could feel my eyes change for a fraction of a second as a fresh wave of blood filled the car park.

"Move" I walked forward signalling for her to follow. "Let's go" I opened the door to the car and waited for her to climb up, she did as instructed without so much as a smart arsed comment.

**~~~Playing God~~~**

I walked into the lobby of the expensive looking hotel that was just across the street from the one we were currently booked into, talking to the woman behind the large marble desk I had managed to get 2 rooms right beside each other, with a conjoining door of course.

"Right c'mon" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the elevator, the door keys in one pocket while I carried our bags in my other hand.

"Why are we here? What's wrong with the room we had?" she asked quickly as the elevator doors shut.

"You really think it's wise to be in the same building as Stefan Salvatore?" I looked down at her intently until she cottoned onto my meaning, her mouth dropping into an 'o' shape, her cheeks once again flushing. The elevator doors opened onto our floor and she exited the contraption without any prompt from me.

"Here you go" I opened the door to one of the rooms and walked over to the bed quickly, disposing of her bags onto it. "I'll be next door if you need me" I said quietly as I walked behind her to shut the door to her room and lock it. "Don't go near that door, that one leads through to my room" I pointed to the connecting door "If you need anything just knock" I walked quickly through it and shut it behind me.

I relaxed against the large comfortable queen bed as I pulled out my phone to send Klaus a text, explaining to him where we were. I listened intently through the room and next door, hearing the shower turning on, water starting to rush out and hit against tiled flooring before Bria inhaled and exhaled deeply.

My relaxation was short lived as a sharp knock sounded against the hotel door, groaning I got up and rushed over to the door yanking it open aggressively.

"I can see you're as happy as ever" Stefan quipped as he walked past me into the room, a scowling Klaus followed in behind him.

"I really don't see the need in you changing hotels brother" Klaus said through gritted teeth as he took in my new surroundings.

"I believe it's necessary" I said quietly nodding towards Stefan. "By the lack of hybrids in toe I will assume it didn't work?"

"Kol" A quick knock sounded against the adjoining door and Bria stuck her head around the corner, looking surprised to see Klaus & Stefan both staring back at her as well. "Sorry"

"That's alright luv" Klaus smiled at her "Come in"

"No that's not a good idea" I started to protest but Bria had already taken a few steps into the room and was standing just meters away. Great.

"How can we help?" Klaus asked charmingly.

"I just..um wanted room service" she looked over at me and I nodded. I kept forgetting about bloody humans and their need for food, it really was a bother.

"Thanks" she mumbled and turned around ready to leave. The smell of blood instantly filled the whole room as she moved towards the door.

"Try a little self-control mate" Klaus spat through gritted teeth as he held Stefan against one of the far walls. Bria was looking a little startled from behind me as she took in the scene, Stefan's face completely transformed, his fangs clearly showing and the veins running wild under his eyes.

Klaus had acted quicker than I did, pushing her across the room colliding with me as he grabbed Stefan and rushed him towards the wall. I could hear her heartbeat frantically beating behind me as I pulled her arm, edging her closer as I walked her slowly over to the door. I pushed her through it and closed it quickly behind.

"You won't feed from the gilbert girl" Klaus said with authority he compelled the still struggling Salvatore. We all relaxed as he managed to control his features once more and started to pace the room, clearly anxious to get away.

"A little compulsion and the problem is sorted" I said as I stuck my head back through the closed door that joined our rooms together, "You can order what you want, just tell them to add it to the bill" I said to the still shocked looking Bria, she nodded slowly from her place on the bed.

One disaster avoided.

**AN- Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! 2 reviews until next one, for those waiting on an update for heavens falling chapter 2 should be up by the end of the week (: **


	45. Chapter 45

***Kol's POV***

Klaus paced back and forth in my new hotel room, huffing out deep breaths as he went.

"I don't know what's wrong" he waved his hands dramatically as he continued on his rant.

"It didn't work Klaus" Stefan sighed with an obvious shrug "Just move on"

"I won't just move on!" Klaus' face reddened slightly as the rage began to take over "Do you know how long I've waited for this?! I done everything I was told!" he yelled. Bria's heartbeat quickened from the other side of the door as she shifted beside it, clearly eavesdropping on the conversation. Her presence there was known to all three vampires in the room, we weren't that easy to sneak up on.

"Do you want something luv?" Klaus asked charmingly as he flashed over to the door yanking it open, she came flying through the now open doorway and landed on the floor with a quick and sore sounding thud. "Eavesdropping is impolite Bria" he scowled down at her.

"Yes well so are you in general" she shrugged as she slowly pulled herself back up onto her feet, using the material of the bed to help steady herself.

"You're going to like my next bit of news sweetheart" he smiled over at her.

"I 'am?" she looked over at him worriedly, glancing at me briefly.

"You are" he beamed "We're going back to Mystic Falls."

"Why would we do that?" Bria's face fell and Stefan looked almost panicked while Klaus smiled down at him "because something's amiss and I want to find out what. Mystic Falls is the perfect place to start, retracing my steps and all of that" Klaus shrugged while he kept a well trained eye on the Salvatore. I watched Bria's reaction, her heartbeat once again quickening as she looked desperately around the hotel room, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. The fact that she wasn't happy about this news a large red flag, she should be ecstatic about going home.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Stefan continued to answer my brother back while Klaus looked down at him with a knowing smirk, I was definitely missing something.

"I think it's an amazing idea mate" Klaus nodded before walking the few steps over to the younger vampire and snapping his neck, leaving his body lifeless on the floor. Bria jumped and started to scream, the sound was soon cut off by Klaus' hand over her mouth. He looked down at her angrily, his grip tightening. "Shut up" he growled.

"Pack up" he ordered her pushing her back through into the other room quickly.

"Get ready brother" he looked over at me before glancing down at Stefan again.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" I asked him as I looked over to the door that joined both rooms.

"No brother, apparently you're just going soft" he smirked down at me before picking up Stefan and taking him with him as he left. "Be ready in an hour" he shouted back through the door as it was just about to click shut.

~~~ Playing God~~~

***Bria's POV***

The limo was hot and stuffy even with the AC turned up full I still needed both of the windows down, the slight breeze was a sweet relief in the temperatures.

"Would you like some water luv?" Klaus asked from his seat across from me, holding out a bottle of water. I shook my head and continued to ignore him, refusing to speak. "Oh c'mon Bria, let bygones be bygones. I shouldn't have shoved you, I lost my temper" he smiled over at me charmingly, a dimple appearing.

"Would you like me to tell you where exactly you can shove that apology?" I replied sweetly and Kol chuckled in the seat next to me. "What are you laughing at?" I glared over at him.

"Nothing" he shook his head, a smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth. Stefan gasped sharply from his place on the floor of the limo, his head snapping up.

"Where are we?" he looked up at Klaus.

"Nearly home mate" Klaus smiled down at him before quickly leaning down and snapping his neck again.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked sharply.

"No" Klaus shook his head "But I enjoy it, it relaxes me" he shrugged leaning back into the leather seat.

We drove past a road sign that said 'Mystic Falls 8 miles' and my heart dropped, my stomach churning. When we arrived it wouldn't take him long to figure it out, then what? Would he need to perform the sacrifice all over again for it to work? He would be extra pissed when he found out exactly what we have been hiding from him all this time, the fact that Elena was alive. Klaus will probably kill us all on the spot when he finds out; I couldn't help the shiver that ran over me at the prospect. When I looked up towards the hybrid I found him staring at me, his gaze intent before he quickly winked and looked away.

**Mystic Falls.**

"What are we doing here?" I asked panicked when we pulled up outside of my house.

"Taking you home" Klaus shrugged as he stepped over the still dead Stefan to open the door and step outside. "You should be happy sweetheart, you'll get to see your dear brother again" he smiled at me; he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the limo. Once my feet touched the familiar concrete path I glanced over at my house, the place where I'd grew up and almost cried. I hadn't even realised just how much I had missed this place. Kol soon followed out behind us, looking at me carefully.

"Let's go say hello to Jeremy shall we?" Klaus smiled widely as he pulled me up the pathway behind him.

"You don't have to" I tried desperately to get him to leave, grasping at straws on the short journey up the porch "I can handle it from here" I smile dup at them as I tried to push both of the back down onto the steps and away from the house.

"That's not very hospitable luv" Klaus frowned at me as he reached behind me to press the doorbell.

"Ye…." Elena appeared in the now open doorway, her voice quieting mid greeting as she took in the sight of both originals and me on the porch.

"Well fudge" I sighed as I made a break for the doorway.

**AN- Okay so I got a question about Bria/Damon relationship status. I know some of you want a kinda triangle with a little bit of Kol jealousy but I don't want a triangle, after writing a Kol/Klaus one in my last fic I'm done with triangles for now. I might make Damon/Bria more one sided rather than a triangle, if that makes sense? See how I feel lol. In regards to Kol/Bria moments yes there will be more to follow (; 2 reviews until next one m'loves.**

Tumblr - Chowlseaa


	46. Chapter 46

***Kol's POV***

Klaus quickly stuck his foot at the very edge of the door to stop it from closing over, I couldn't see his face but I could imagine the dark look that crossed it, giving the fearful expression of both Elena & Bria on the opposite side of the door frame I wasn't wrong.

"What's the meaning of this?" Klaus asked loudly as he continued to stare at the still breathing, heart beating doppelganger. "You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted.

"Well you see the thing is…" Bria fumbled with an explanation but was quickly silenced by the piercing glance Klaus shot her way.

"I was taking to your sister Bria, now is as good a time as any to keep your mouth shut" he offered her a small smile.

"How are you alive?" I walked up beside my brother to regard the human doppelganger seriously; I listened again just to make sure we weren't being deceived. There was definitely a heartbeat.

"Technicality" she shrugged and pulled her younger sister behind her.

"Invite me in" Klaus ordered.

"Please like we're going to do something that idiotic" Bria scoffed receiving a quick sharp elbow from Elena. With my hearing I could make out her quietly mumble 'what?'

"Not today" Elena said with a quick nod.

"Oh so tomorrow then?" I eyed her curiously and she shifted under the gaze.

"That so not what she meant" Bria chimed in.

"Would you come outside to retrieve your favourite Salvatore?" Klaus asked her, a smile toying at the corners of his mouth, clearly amused by the reaction he received. "No?" he asked again as she stood open mouthed, staring up at him like he was the devil incarnate.

"No" she shook her head and tried again to close the door, Klaus removed his foot and let them shut it.

"I'll be back later luv" he shouted loud enough for them to hear.

"Let's go find that witch" Klaus walked down the steps of the porch and signalled for me to follow, I walked behind him down onto the path. Looking back with a quick turn I could see familiar red hair peering out from the side of one window, her nosiness once again getting the better of her as she watched to see where we were headed. I saw Elena's face appear before she pulled her sister away from the window, I couldn't stop the low chuckle that escaped.

***Bria's POV***

Elena stood across the living room leaning against the wall glaring at me.

"What?"

"Do you have to provoke a reaction all the time Bri? How about we don't try and annoy the hybrid further? It's just like poking a bear with a stick" Elena sighed shaking her head.

"Okay I have a few problems with that" I ran my hand through my hair as I walked towards her " A) Bears are cute and Klaus is just..Ew.. Please don't make that comparison again. B) I've missed you too; I've been well you know aside from traveling the country with two psychopathic original vampires & your blood crazy boyfriend might I add! How are you?" I asked sarcastically crossing both my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry Bria" Elena smiled and walked over to tightly wrap her arms around me, enveloping me in a hug.

"it's okay" I smiled up at her once she'd finally released me.

"Just how bad is it?" she asked a frown creasing her forehead.

"You mean he don't you?" I said quietly as I tip toed around the situation, trying to choose my words carefully. Tact really wasn't one of my strong points. Elena only nodded in response. "A complete blood junkie, murderer" I sighed as her face collapsed. I thought maybe the brutal truth was the best way to go, you know rip the band aid off quickly & all that jazz?

"I knew that's the answer I was going to get" Elena breathed out as she walked over to the sofa and sat herself down onto it "But it's still hard to comprehend"

"Yeah I suppose" I tried to be understanding about this but I just couldn't empathize with her at all, I hadn't had a vampire boyfriend who'd turned out to be a blood crazed monster. I had no pearls of wisdom to offer her on this subject. Hell I had no pearls of wisdom to offer anyone on any subject. I'd be a real crappy advice columnist; the only thing I could say to people is 'get over it & move on' and let's face it that's pretty shitty advice.

"I need to call Damon" Elena looked down at her phone before quickly finding his number and pulling the phone to her ear. I left the room before he had answered the call, I didn't need an action replay of the events I'd already witnessed. Climbing the stairs quickly I walked into my bedroom which thankfully remained just as I'd left it. I'd been a little concerned they'd renovate it while I was gone, thankfully they hadn't so there was no need for me to explode and demand it be returned to its original state – which I most definitely would. I twirled around gleefully as I took in my familiar surroundings, the cream & pink walls that I'd spent the last 4 years looking at, the pictures the adorned the walls of my favourite celebs. Channing Tatum being the most recent addition.

As I jumped onto my bed and face planted into the pillows I rolled onto my back and glared up at my white ceiling, content rolling over me. It really was good to be home, I hadn't realised just how much I loved it here, in the solace of the Gilbert home. My satisfaction didn't last long when my phone began to buzz in my pocket. "Seriously?" I asked out loud as I contemplated ignoring the annoying caller. "Fine, no rest for the wicked" I grumbled pulling it from my pocket.

"This better be good" is sighed down the other line before even bothering to read the caller id.

"Well aren't you just a little ball of charm darling"

"What do you want Kol?" I asked hurriedly, not even trying to sound friendly.

"A word" he replied amused.

"Well you can have 2" I sighed "make them count!"

"Meet me?"

"what?"

"I thought I only had two? I said meet me."

"Why?"

"To talk."

"we're talking right now Kol" I replied quickly, rolling my eyes.

"I'd like to talk in private" he said softly.

"Unless this is a 3 way phone call, I'm sure this is a private conversation." I laughed "I'm not going to be stupid enough to leave the house so you can take me to your wolfy big brother. No thanks." I shook my head, even though he couldn't see the action I still had to make it.

"I promise, no wolfy big brother"

"I don't trust you" I countered honestly.

"Well how are you going to learn to trust me unless you actually trust me?" I could see the smug smirk that would usually crawl across his features when he was winning an argument.

"Can't deny that logic" I sighed down the phone as I could feel my resistance slip.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Fine, where?" I groaned, climbing off the bed.

"Just be on your porch in 10 minutes" he said quickly before hanging up. I stared at my phone in disbelief, how very demanding. I was tempted just to lounge back down on my bed and let him wait, my curiosity got the better of me though, I just had to find out what it was he wanted.

**~~~Playing God~~~**

"Get in" Kol said quickly as he rolled down the windows of the black BMW "quickly now" he shook his head as I stared back at him blankly. "Bria" he sighed.

"Would it kill you to ask nicely?" I asked as I slid in through the passenger door.

"Maybe" he shrugged "I've never tried so I wouldn't know."

"Ass" I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window as he pulled away from the curb. "where are you going?"

"Where are WE going" he raised an eyebrow "You're present darling. Just for a drive, the destination unknown."

"What do you want Kol?" I asked sharply, my patience wearing thin.

"How is your sister alive?" he looked over at me, apparently forgetting about the road.

"Do you mind actually watching where you're driving!" I shouted as he swerved a little.

"Fine" he turned round a sharp corner and continued down a gravel road into a small clearing. "Get out"

"Kol this isn't the time to be throwing a hissy fit" I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I climbed out from the low seat, trying my best to hide the sudden jolt of fear that flowed through me. Sure Bria, go with the crazy original vampire without telling anyone where you were actually going. I'm the female Einstein, would they find my body blood less and manage to figure the rest out? I pulled my phone from my pocket and began to text Elena, letting her know who I was with. I only managed to open new message before my phone was pulled from my hands. "You're kidding, right?!" I shouted over at him as he stood looking at my phone.

"You don't need to text your sister" he shrugged putting the phone into his pocket.

"What the hell are you playing at give it back?!" I held my hand out and waited for the phone to be placed into my palm.

"Patience darling" he smirked over at me smugly "You'll get it back once we're finished" he shrugged and turned, walking away slowly.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, following behind him clumsily. I'd have to throw out all of my heeled shoes; I always chose to wear them at the worst times. "Kol!" I shouted to him but he didn't slow down any.

"You're awfully full of questions for someone who won't answer mine" he smirked back at me, slowing slightly.

"Why do you want to know so badly?!" I asked, my voice quieting.

"Why won't you tell me? What's the big deal?"

"It's complicated" I sighed, finally catching up to him.

"I have time" he replied with a fluid shrug of the shoulders.

"Fine" I sighed with exasperation "Bonnie did a spell thing…" I grasped with the best way to explain it "They found a way to save her from the sacrifice without turning her into a vampire; John Gilbert gave his life to save his daughters. Bonnie shifted his soul or essence or something over to Elena, thus keeping her human."

"Where is this john now?"

"Dead" I answered quietly. "Like most of the Gilbert family tree."

"John Gilbert was Elena's father?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, she was adopted" he nodded, showing that he knew this information already "So am I" he paused for a minute then looked over at me carefully.

"You are?" he inquired.

"Yes" I nodded.

"So you're not related to the Gilberts?" he continued with his questions.

"Nope." I tried to shuffle away from his line of questioning.

"So what about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Well do you know anything about them?"

"Not a thing… I need to visit the Mayor or the sheriff regarding that one" I sighed running a hand through my hair "They helped with our adoption papers, neither of them are legit"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Part of me wants to not care I guess, I mean they gave me up. They didn't want me. Miranda and Grayson took me in and raised me like their own, never treated any of us differently. They were my parents, Elena & Jeremy are my siblings regardless, I feel like I'd be spitting on everything they ever done for me, like I'd just be tarnishing their memory if I looked into it." I took a deep breath "But I do want to…know about them. Where I came from. Why they didn't want me I guess, do I have any other family out there?" I turned to face Kol to gage his reaction but he continued to look straight ahead.

"I'm sorry" he sighed as he turned to look at me, his face was completely impassive.

"Why are you apologising?" I asked confused and slightly amused by his reaction. "The almighty Kol Mikaelson! Alert the media!" Kol chuckled quietly from beside me as we continued to walk.

"It won't be repeated darling" he shook his head.

"Kol?" I stopped walking and looked up at him seriously.

"Uh oh" he smirked a she took in my expression.

"What's your brother going to do to Elena, is he going to kill her?" Kol's smirk dropped as he absorbed my question.

"Would you like an honest answer?" I nodded "I don't know" he shrugged, smiling at me sadly. "He is off to see a witch to get in contact with the original witch, depending on her answer" he shrugged.

"Okay" I mumbled back, I wasn't really expecting him to say 'No Bria, of course Klaus won't kill Elena! We'll both leave town and never bother either of you again. Life will once again be a large green field filled with roses, sunshine & rainbows.' "What are you smiling at?" I asked him as I turned to find the corners of his mouth pulled up in a rare genuine looking grin.

"I'm entitled to my own thoughts Bria" he shook his head.

"C'mon! I answered all of yours" I retorted, trying to keep the pleading edge out of my tone.

"Very well" he sighed, an almost admission of defeat. "The night you and Elena were both staying at my brothers, the night we had a little argument then ended up…"

"Okay you can stop" I interrupted him raising my hand. "Stop. Stop."

"Your face is going a really un-natural shade of red right now" he laughed "It started of normal but it has slowly escalated through a strip from a dulux paint colouring chart"

"How do you even know about dulux paint?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice.

"Home depot" he shrugged and laughed.

"Fair enough" I nodded eyeing him carefully. "You've made this totally awkward" I sighed "thanks for bringing that up" I felt my hair quickly whip around my face as I felt like I was suddenly surrounded by a wild wind, the world moved around me quickly and my back hit against something rough and hard. I put my hand out behind me automatically to feel what it was – bark.

"Well I'm afraid I'm only going to add to that awkwardness" Kol sighed as he hovered above me, his head inches from mine.

"It can't be awkward if you're going to kill me, please don't kill me" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Kol regarded me silently with one raised brow before quickly bringing his lips down to mine. I gasped in shock, my mind struggling to keep up with the events taking place. He must have sensed my hesitation because he slowly pulled away, his eyes dark and unreadable as he glanced down at me, his chocolate eyes burning into my own. MY mind continued to race, it felt as if the whole world was going by at a fraction of the pace, all I could seem to focus on was Kol. And the look of almost disappointment that crossed his perfect features for the briefest of moments. "Screw it" I breathed before leaning up on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him back down to me with an assault all of my own.

**AN- Okay so this one is a little longer than usual, sorry if that annoys anyone. MY inspiration for this fic is running a little dry, I feel like my muse has completely abandoned me. It's just completely buggered off :( So I may be taking a short break from updating, depending on said muse lol. Hope you all aren't too disappointed with the chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

**2 weeks later.**

***Bria's POV***

Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen table, his head bowed down as he scribbled away in a sketchpad. I was really glad to see him back to his old ways, the fact that he had once again taken to drawing regularly was a relief, a definitive sign of him getting back to normal again. Well as normal as you can get I suppose.

Elena and Damon had broken the news to him about the existence of vampires and other such things; he hadn't taken it well at first. A whole week had gone by and eh had continued to ignore everyone who had known and not told him anything – which included me.

"Hey Jer" I smiled at him brightly as I walked over to the table, sitting on the chair beside him. Without even so much as a glance in my direction he got up and left the table, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I shook my head and laid it in my hands, trying my best to keep my frustrations in. I now realised just how Elena must have felt when I was mad at her for concealing the vampire facts from me. There really was no malice involved behind the decision to keep him in the dark on the matter; we were only trying to look out for him.

"Still as popular as ever I see!" Damon chimed as he walked into the room, smirking at me as he headed over to the fridge.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked harshly, no hint of amusement in my voice.

"Well someone certainly is sour today." He commented, smirk still in place.

"Someone is upper annoying today" I countered, glaring over at him. "What do you want?"

"Just checking in" he shrugged as he moved over to the other side of the kitchen, his eyes not leaving mine. "Had a few questions."

"Like?" I tried to push this conversation along, not in the mood for Damon or his cryptic wording today. Nor his smart assed comments.

"Well a little birdy told me you went on a small trip with your favourite original?" he raised both his dark eyebrows and walked over to me, leaning casually against the island in the middle of the room.

"Who would this little birdy be?" I asked snippily "And who is my favourite original?" I cocked my head to the side and decided to play it dumb, I so wasn't in the mood for this today. You knew it was a bad day when the morally questionable Damon Salvatore was glaring down at you with judging blue eyes.

"I don't like to divulge my sources" he shrugged. "We both know what original I'm talking about"

"And would you care to share exactly what this little source of you said while storytelling or are you just going to sit there and glare at me all damn day?"

"Just that you were having make out sessions with the psychotic vampire" he shrugged "That's all. Anything to say for yourself?" he asked in a voice that was filled with the undercurrent of distaste.

"I can neither confirm nor deny" I shrugged getting up from the seat and walking towards the door, my mood darkening severely with Damon's new holier than thou attitude. Damon stepped in front of the doorway, his features just as dark as my own, they mirrored my own mood perfectly.

"Bria" his voice was heavy and almost thick with warning.

"Seriously Damon, don't star" I shook my head and tried to side step him.

"Seriously Bria" he spat the words out at me "You have to pick a side, you can't go around swapping saliva with the enemy" he shook his head like I was the one in this situation being ridiculous.

"I can't deal with you today" I shook my head taking a deep breath, my inner voice chanting 'CALM' over and over again.

"Well you have to" he stared down at me, not moving from his place in between the doorway.

"MOVE" I said the words through gritted teeth, afraid that if I opened my mouth any further I would start screaming at him.

"Damon move" Elena appeared beside the annoying Salvatore, giving him a quick shove to the side.

"Elena we have to do something about this" Damon look at her with a scowl.

"You know what you can both do?" I said acidic-ly "Mind your business" I pushed past them both and stormed up the stairs.

***Kol's POV***

"Would you stop your sulking already brother" Klaus' voice chimed as he walked past my spot on the sofa. "It's been over a week, soon you'll be giving Stefan a run for his money, All this brooding" he shook his head.

"I'm not sulking Nik" I shot back, scowling over at him.

"Who are you trying to convince Kol, Yourself or me?" Klaus smirked over at me.

"Oh bugger off Nik" I pat the words at him vehemently, he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Leave him be Nik" Bekah decided to join in the conversation as she strolled into the room "He must have had some sort of tiff with his human"

"Did you?" Klaus asked, his face still the perfect picture of enjoyment.

"I don't know who you're talking about" I answered back, feeling like a fool for even responding to their mockery.

"Oh please" Rebekah laughed as she looked over at me. "Short little thing with red hair and an attitude problem, surely that rings a bell."

"If you're referring to Bria" I sighed "She's not my human, I don't have humans remember"

"Yes I recall" Rebekah continued to smile over at me "Maybe the fact that she isn't your human is the problem?" She looked over at me curiously.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Rebekah. Stop being so damn ridiculous."

"You like this girl Kol" Klaus smiled widely, his small dimple beginning to show.

"No I don't" I shook my head as I raised up from my seat on the sofa "She's human" I said with a disgusted tone, the thought of it alone was ridiculous.

"Stop being such a liar brother" Rebekah smiled at me smugly as I walked past her and out of the room, away from my siblings and their ridiculous theories.

My phone vibrated in my pocket for the third time this evening. I cringed as I took in the name on the screen. I'd been ignoring her texts all day for a reason.

Can we talk? – Bria.

I contemplated continuing to ignore her, apparently taking the hint wasn't something she was skilled in.

No. I replied quickly, slipping the phone back into my pocket easily.

I'd spent almost two weeks completely avoiding the girl, not wanting anymore contact with her. I'd made enough mistakes when it came to her as it is. The guilt that ricocheted through me during our discussion in the woods about her family still shocked me; human emotions weren't something I enjoyed. In fact they were something I avoided completely; the only one I enjoyed was the undiluted rage that sometime crept over me. The fact that I was regretting my decision all those years ago was not usual for me, why the hell did I care? The turmoil and inner debate coursing through me were driving me mad; I didn't know what else to do to solve it. Maybe I should just kill her and be done with all of this, after all what was one more life in the scheme of things. One human life at that. Besides I'd already killed her family, so why not have the full set? One more spill of blood would do nothing to my conscious.

"Just where are you going?" Rebekah asked me as I grabbed my coat and headed for the front door.

"Out" I replied back bluntly.

**AN- I want to thank you guys for being extra patient with me, sorry that some of you were unhappy with the wait but I tried my best to get the update out to you as soon as i could. It was still a struggle to write this one, took me three days where as usually it would only take me an hour to write an update :\ I'll try and have the next one out asap. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, 2 reviews until the next one m'loves.**

**A big thank you to everyone who messaged me about KolMikaelsonDarling, thank you all for noticing this! This person has been using my stories, which to be honest has me just a little pissed off -_- they didn't even have the decency to even try and re-word the chapters that they have stolen! Bloody cheek, to those who asked me if i'd given this person permission to use my work the answer is no i didn't. I guess i should be kind of flattered, and i'm glad that my stories are enjoyed but this is just a piss take, grr.**


	48. Chapter 48

***Bria's POV***

Jeremy had finally decided to join us downstairs, only to add further atmosphere to the occasion. He sat on the chair on the opposite side of the room and scowled at me, I tried my best to smile back at him but I wasn't built to be nice to people who were trying to make me uncomfortable in anyway. It was automatic to me to go on the defence so I had to watch my every move, the last thing I needed was to annoy him even more. If we weren't careful this argument wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Do want anything form the kitchen?" I asked him as politely as I could as I got up from my seat and headed out of the door.

"Sure" he nodded, smirking up at me. "A water please."

"No problem" I smiled down at him, relieved he finally seemed to be coming around even if it was only slightly. I walked into the kitchen quickly, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and rinsing them out. I opened the fridge to pour myself a coke and Jeremy water. Maybe a prompt service would help get him out of his mood sooner.

"Here you go" I brought the water through to him and placed it on the table beside the chair. He glanced over at the glass and its contents with a frown and a dramatic shake of his head. "Where's the ice?" he asked with a smirk, looking between me and the glass.

"You didn't say you wanted ice" I supplied through gritted teeth.

"Well I want ice" he smiled up at me brightly.

"Well I'm afraid you're just going to have to get it yourself" I breathed out and walked away back over to the sofa, taking a sip of the cold soda as I went.

"Putting some ice in the glass is the least you could do!" he scoffed as he got up and headed into the kitchen. The doorbell rang as I continued to remain seated on the sofa, my feet swinging cheerfully in an attempt to hide just how annoyed I really was. "Aren't you going to get that?" Jeremy asked as he peeked his head through from the kitchen.

"No" I shook my head and answered simply. If looks could kill my heart would have stopped beating, the look Jeremy gave me was as cold as the ice he had added to his glass of water.

"Fine, you just sit there" his tone was venomous as he stormed past me to roughly pull open the front door. "Oh perfect! What do you want?" I shook my head as I listened to his greeting.

"I'd like to speak to your sister please mate" I froze from my place on the sofa, recognising the British lilt immediately. So much for not wanting to talk.

"Bria" Jeremy walked back into the living room and threw himself back onto the chair "There's a dead guy at the door for you" he shrugged and pulled the remote from the coffee table, switching the setting over and turning on his Xbox.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Kol asked with a smirk as I walked over to the door and stood just between the frame.

"He's a dick" I shrugged, the answer to that question clearly obvious. "He's still mad that we didn't tell him about vampires etc" I rolled my eyes.

"I see" Kol nodded, still smirking. Glad he found it so amusing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wood. "What happened to not wanting to talk?"

"I changed my mind" Kol shrugged and stepped back, looking up and down through the hallway of the house. "What's the chances of you inviting me in?"

"Minimal" I said with a smile, that wasn't going to happen. Ever.

"Don't you dare" Jeremy appeared at the door, pulling me back into the house. "Conversation is over" He said as he continued to try and pull me back.

"Jer, what the hell?" I complained as he started to shut the door, quickly slamming it in Kol's face.

"You're not getting to invite anymore vampires into this house" he said with a look of pure anger on his usually gentle features.

"I want going to" I argued back "And all the ones that have ever been invited in were done so by your other sister, why don't you go give her a hard time for a minute and give me a break huh?"

***Kol's POV***

I stood in complete shock and indignation, my eyes staring at the wood of the door that was now just centimetres from my nose. That silly boy, like I needed anymore temptation to rip off the head from the Gilbert boy. Apparently foolishness was in the family.

Taking a slow step back I listened to the pair argue behind the now closed door, Bria sounded just as shocked and angry as I felt.

"I'm getting sick of you and Elena!" the Gilbert boy yelled at his sister. "You could maybe try dating humans!"

"Where the hell did that come from?" she responded quickly, matching his angry tone.

"What's the attraction to the dead guys? I mean Elena has Stefan and you're dating Kol? His brother tried to kill Elena!" I walked back to the other side of the street and leaned against the bark of one of the many trees, getting a prime view from my position. I could see into the living room through the window. I watched as Bria stormed into the room, soon followed by Jeremy.

"I'm not dating Kol" Bria sighed as she turned and faced the young boy "Where the hell did you pull that from?" I had to stop myself from nodding in agreement.

"I heard what Damon said to you this morning" he answered sharply.

"Like you should believe everything Damon has to say!" I was immediately annoyed at Damon's involvement in this, he had to get his nose into everything. Sighing I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled Bria's number, amused by how quickly she went to answer the ringing phone.

"Kol, what do you want?" she asked with a sigh.

"To speak to you" I laughed stiffly down the phone "I thought I made that clear earlier, before your brat of a brother closed the door in my face. Come outside."

"What if I say no?" she asked cautiously.

"Then I will rip his heart out for his attitude the minute he steps foot out the door" I answered.

"I'll be right out" she sighed again.

**~~~Playing God~~~**

The night had gotten colder, the sky above was pitch black as we continued to walk our way through the town. I couldn't help but smirk at the incredibly human sounds coming from the girl walking next to me, as if the pace we were travelling wasn't reminder enough of just how incredibly human she was. Bria wasn't talking; she remained surprising silent for most of the journey. Her breathing however was growing louder ever so slightly the more I tried to improve the speed of our pace. Her heartbeat quickening also, the sound of her blood being pumped through her tiny veins as her hear worked to keep the flow moving. The sounds from the Grill filled the night around us as we grew closer to the building. Her sudden movement to the side caught me off guard as she ran quickly down a small ally way to the side of the building.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked confused as I followed down the damp and dark passage. She held one solitary digit up to her lips in a shushing gesture and pulled me in towards the concrete wall as she pointed to a figure over the road opposite the Grill. Damon Salvatore.

"Why are you hiding out of sight from him?" I couldn't hide my amusement and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Because I'm in enough trouble as it is without being caught out here with you" she answered quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you that ashamed of me?" I asked with mock offence.

"Yes" she nodded "It's like taking Quasimodo for a walk now shut up!"

"Please darling" I laughed "This face is far too handsome for any bell tower!"

"Shut up, please" her voice was almost pleading as Damon started to walk across the street towards the Grill. Nodding I kept quiet, hoping for him to hurry the hell up. It felt like hours as he continued to walk into the building beside me. I was hyper aware of the heavily breathing human beside me, the sound of her accelerated heartbeat the only sound I could hear. The thought of what exactly that heart was beating through her body made my fangs ache, the realisation that I hadn't had anything proper to drink today now forefront on my mind. It didn't take long for the seed to be planted, my imagination was now running wild and I could practically taste the fresh warm blood on the tip of my tongue.

"He's gone" she nodded, looking up at me with a relieved smile. That relief soon changed when she glanced up and took in my face, I hadn't even realised it had changed until she gasped and backed up into the wall quickly.

"Kol?" her voice sounded calm compared to the panic I knew she was feeling. Her heartbeat had only accelerated more as she took in my spidery veins and dark eyes.

"You're not helping Bria" I laughed as bent my head, trying to hide the monstrous view form her as I struggled to regain control. "Don't" I warned as she took a step to the side, I already knew she was thinking of running "Please don't. If you do every natural instinct in me is going to make me chase you, predators love the hunt" I laughed as I breathed deep. "I don't think you will fair to well if that happens" Bria audibly gulped from her spot against the wall, she moved further back as if she could just sink through the hard fibre of it.

"I thought…that you um…wanted to talk?" she stammered as I continued to take unnecessary but calming breaths.

"Distraction, nice technique" I chuckled.

"Well it's better than death" she said a little shakily.

"I wouldn't kill you" I offered as calmingly as possible "Almost drain right on the verge but I think I'd have enough control to stop"

"Sounds…reassuring" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry" I smirked up at her as I was e again able to raise my head. The veins having disappeared and my eyes normal once again. "I'll try to re-phrase it in a different manner next time"

"I'd really rather there wasn't a next time" she admitted quietly.

"I'll do my best" I nodded "I'm just hungry sorry"

"It's okay" she nodded as steeped to the side, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"Home" she laughed "We can't go to the Grill, Damon's in there."

"We haven't talked" I said bluntly.

"No we haven't" she agreed "but you've had ample opportunity to say whatever it was you decided you wanted to, yet you haven't " she shrugged.

"Well I'm afraid I'm a little unsure as to what that really is" I admitted.

"Helpful"

"Your sarcasm isn't helping Bria" I said sharply.

"Sorry" she shrugged in a very unapologetic manner.

"I doubt that" I laughed as I stared over at the red hair against her pale skin, the contrast rather striking.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for well over a week Kol" Bria sighed as she leaned further against the cold wall "You've done nothing but ignore me"

"I thought avoidance was the best plan of action" I laughed.

"Well avoiding something isn't exactly a plan of action" she pointed out "More like doing nothing. So what was tonight's plan of action?"

"Honestly?" I asked with a raised brow, she nodded in return. "I briefly considered just simply killing you"

"But you haven't" she said rather calmly.

"Yet" I added, gaining a glare from her. "Ten points for observation Gilbert"

"Why?" she asked sounding curious.

"Can't you just be happy about the fact that I haven't?" I said incredulously.

"No" she shook her head "I want to know why, for what I hear it's sort of your thing"

"Killing people is my thing?" I tilted my head to the side, considering it. "I guess it is, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it" This got a reaction from her, on the outside as well as on the inside. Her facial expression filtered between shock, disgust and finally fear as her heart thundered in her chest and her blood pulsed beneath the surface of her pale skin.

"And you want to kill me?" The façade of being completely unaffected had returned and she looked up at me her, her eyes piercing and almost demanding.

"Honestly" I answered quietly as I reached out to tuck a stray strand of flaming hair back behind her ear "I haven't decided yet"

"Comforting" she said quietly as I continued to stare down at her, she completely avoided my gaze in return.

"Indeed darling" I chuckled as I leant down, my nose reaching just inches away from the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. The spidery veins appeared quickly but soon faded again before she was aware of their presence once more. Leaning in a little further I gently placed my lips against the warm skin there, smirking at the intake of breath. Her hand slowly rose from her side and I was expecting it to push me away. Relief instantly flooded through me as she brought it to my cheek, her thumb lightly running circles over the skin there.

My lips travelled up her throat and across her jawline as her hands ran up from my cheek to slowly entwine with my hair, using her grip on the strands to pull me further forward. Bria stood up on her tip toes slightly and leaned against me from the wall, wrapping her other hand around the back of my neck to join the other. Once she had situated herself, her lips quickly attacked my own, her teeth nipping lightly at my bottom lip. I couldn't stop the low grumble in my chest as I instinctively hooked my hands behind her knees, pulling her legs up around my waist and holding her up against the wall, gaining a small gasp of surprise. I removed my lips from hers and began to once again explore her neck, only this time more in depth.

The last thing I heard before everything went dark was a small 'Oh Crap' from Bria.

**AN- So this is another longer one, sorry guys but there just didn't seem to be a right place to end it so I had to keep it going! Hope you enjoyed the Kol/Bria in this chap lol. I was going to stop in the ally way and end it there but then I got the image of them both in my head with strings attached and then this little voice said "Then Kiss!" haha. I couldn't help myself.**

**So I read a review from the other day when I logged on this morning telling me that KolMikaelsonDarling was gone and they had stopped using my story, only to go on and discover that not only has he/she/it taken more of my chapters from this but also 'Torn Between Two'. It doesn't end there now my good friend Sofia313's work is on the account also, all three stories have people giving this person credit for them which makes me kind of mad because I know the hard work that both Sofia and myself put into our chapters, we've had many a conversation about our work and constantly pre-read each other's just to get opinions on it and whether or not it's good enough to publish for you guys. So this has me really rather pissed.**

**Someone asked me what I'm going to do about it and I don't think there is anything I can do, other than stress that those chapters are not theirs! They are 100% mine; the chapter that has been put up in Shattered Glass belongs to Sofia! The fact that this person is getting credit for them just makes me grrr.**

**That being said I have read all the reviews on these! I want to thank everyone of you that has gone onto the story and left a comment! I read them all and they made me smile, so thanks again! I've left comments myself and also messaged this person but I haven't had any response as of yet. Honestly don't think I will get any but I would at least like some sort of explanation! So hopefully KolMikaelsondarling will read this when he/she comes to copy and paste this chapter and decided against it :\**

**Hopefully I will have another chapter up for 'Heavens Falling' soon- next 2 days max. Oh and that Klaus fic I promised you when I finished 'Torn Between Two' well I've started to write it! I have the title and the first chapter decided on, so that should be with you guys soon!**


	49. Chapter 49

I stared down at the now lifeless body, a frown spreading across my forehead quickly as I thought of just how mad he was going to be when he woke. Which giving his 'Original' status wouldn't be very long.

"Well apparently you're just as dumb as you look!" I yelled over at Damon who was still glaring between Kol and me.

"Right back at you" he spat the words over at me, I'd underestimated just how mad he was. Him snapping Kol's neck wasn't really that much of a clue, it was Damon, he snapped neck's whenever he was in a bad mood. "Move gilbert" he stood back and gestured his arm towards the street, signalling it was my queue to leave but I didn't feel like being cooperative. His high handedness wasn't sitting well with me right now and I doubted it ever would. "Fine" he sighed reaching over to grab the top of my arm and drag me behind him as he exited the alleyway. I tried to struggle of course; going willingly was just out of the question. Given the fact that I'd refused to move when he'd asked me to, not struggling against his grasp even though I knew I would never break free from it was my only option – like hell was I going to lose face. Especially not against Damon Salvatore.

"You're an ass!" I supplied the information vehemently as Damon slammed the door of his car shut after throwing me into the back seat.

"Shut up Bria" Damon shook his head, his jaw still set like stone. I shimmied across the leather seats towards the door when I heard the familiar clicking sound that I hadn't heard for a few years. I looked up into the mirror to see a smirk present on Damon's still dark features.

"Child lock…really?!" I asked with disbelief.

"When you can act like an adult Bria then you'll get treated like one" Damon said in a very parental authority tone, I didn't bother with a response. I did however scowl at him in that small mirror for the whole drive home.

The stiff feeling in my neck was a slight annoyance compared to the rage that was currently bubbling away under the surface. Before coming to terms completely with what had happened I pulled myself onto my knees and into a sitting position, in complete denial. I cursed Bria for distracting me, if I had been using my senses to their full potential and capacity there was no way that bloody pathetic excuse for a vampire would have managed to sneak up on me. I could feel my jaw steel itself as I came to terms with the reality of the situation. I'd been too wrapped up in that damn human to even notice his approach. This was the kind of behaviour I've spent centuries teasing my sister over and here I was, doing exactly the same. I laughed at myself bitterly as I quickly got up and onto my feet, pulling my phone from my pocket to dial the girl.

Damon's grip on my arm slipped away as he gently shoved me down onto the sofa, earning an annoyed glance from my brother.

"What the hell are you doing dick?" Jeremy glowered at Damon as he stood up from his place on the chair, placing his xbox controller down onto the coffee table.

"Shut up baby gilbert" Damon said in a dismissive tone. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know" he shrugged as he looked over at me expectantly, clearly waiting for some form of an explanation.

"Don't look at me" I shrugged.

"What's going on?" Jeremy turned to Damon, his expression just as schooled as before.

"Nothing of your concern" Damon raised one eyebrow and then headed up the stairs in search of Elena. That was one lecture I had to look forward too. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I decided to ignore it, knowing without looking at the screen exactly who it was that was calling.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jeremy asked with a confused expression as I continued to ignore the constant vibrating.

"Nope" I shook my head and pulled the phone form my pocket all suspicions being confirmed when I tapped ignore. This was a drama I could certainly be doing without. Part of me was glad Damon had interrupted when he did, the prospect of what could have happened next just as worrying as the wrath we both now faced.

"Whatever" Jeremy shrugged and bent down to pick up his controller once more, the sound of simulated gun fire soon filled the room once more. Leaning back on the sofa with a sigh I watched completely uninterested as he continued with his game.

The sound of the door being knocked loudly could be heard over the pretend gunfire easily, Jeremy's head snapped over to the hallway as I rested my own in my hands. Well this promised to be eventful. "Don't" I shook my head as he started to rise out of his seat, answering the door wasn't the best idea. On the other hand neither was ignoring it; Kol would only get more agitated. I breathe din deeply before heading towards the door and opening it myself.

"Kol" I smiled brightly, feeling the tension on my face. "What a surprise, what can I do for you?"

"Very amusing Bria" he snapped, his expression deadly. "Where's the Salvatore?"

"I don't know" I lied with a small shrug.

"You're a terrible liar" he laughed coldly "You are aware that I can hear your heart rate so why even bother? Practice the art of deception darling before you feel inclined to use it on me"

"Sorry" I smiled weakly back, hoping my attempts hadn't just served to make him even angrier. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm just as annoyed as you"

"I doubt that very much" Kol said through gritted teeth as he quickly moved over the porch, now standing right in front of me, the only thing separating us being the invisible barrier.

"I'm sorry Kol but there's not much we can do about it now" I said as calmly as I possibly could, trying not to let his nearness and rage affect me. I failed miserably and cursed myself when my voice clearly wavered.

"Sorry won't cut it this time darling" Kol smiled devilishly, the sight causing a shiver of fear to run down my spine. "I'm afraid heads will roll!" he smiled brightly again before walking off slowly. I watched as his back retreated down the path, he soon disappeared into the darkness. When I shut the door finally Damon was sitting on the stairs watching me carefully.

"You could have just told him I was here" he shrugged "Kol's a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them"

"As tempting as letting him just kill you is" I raised a hand as he was about to interrupt "And believe me Damon it's tempting! Elena would be pissed" I sighed. "So we just better hope we can convince him not to, we don't have anything to bargain with now though" I frowned as I thought over the few possibilities in my head, if Damon made it to the end of the week with his dead heart still in his chest I would be very surprised indeed.

**AN- Sorry for the wait my loves! I have to admit this whole KolMikaelsonDarling thing kind of threw me through a loop, I was very much in the mind frame of 'Why bother when someone else is just going to claim it as their own' but I logged on today to find that the account has been removed! Big hugs to everyone who helped with reporting the little bugger! I love you all, you amazing beings!**

**So anyway hope you enjoyed the update, things are about to get a little dramatic if you can't tell by the build up! Also, I usually put a little warning up when the POV has been switched but thought I would try and write it without, I don't know If I managed to do the switch well enough? Hopefully you'll let me know, I don't want to cause any confusion so if you need me to return back to doing it the way I was before let me know!**

**My updating has been a little sporadic compared to the usual daily routine and for that I apologise, I'm trying to get it back into the rhythm.**

The next chapter is 50, so in celebration i thought i'd make it an..shall we say explosive one to celebrate the milestone i never imagined reaching. 


	50. Chapter 50

**AN-We are going back to the old way of handling the switch between POV's as it was preferred.**

***Bria's POV***

I heard the familiar sound of the front door gently clicking shut as someone entered the house, a brief cold breeze blew into the kitchen. It was definitely starting to get colder outside and the night darker, a sure sign that winter was on its way.

"Morning sunshine" Damon said cheerily as he walked into the kitchen and sat beside myself and Jeremy, his hand reaching out to grab a piece of toast from my plate.

"You're still alive I see" I said with a scowl on my face as I watched him bite into the crunchy bread.

"Don't pretend you aren't glad!" he grinned over at me, "we both know you'd be upset if your psychopathic original boyfriend killed me" his face screwed up just with the mention of Kol.

"He's not my boyfriend Damon, drop it" I said with as strong a tone as I could muster considering how weary and tired I still was, my night's sleep had been nowhere near enough. I'd tossed and turned restlessly all night and was now faced with the nightmare-ish prospect of school. The joys.

"But you admit you'd be sad?" he continued to prod the issue.

"Of course I'd be sad Damon, who else would I have here to annoy the life out of me?" I smiled at his as Jeremy snorted beside me, nodding his head in approval. "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour anyway?"

"You're acting like I've shown up at 2am" he shook his head and moved over to the fridge, pulling the door open and browsing through the minimal contents. "Wow, are all of you dieting or something?"

"No" Elena sighed as she walked into the room, already fully dressed and looking as bright as a button. I scowled over at her in all of her morning glory, she'd always been a morning person, I however didn't wake up until 10am with the added help of a small sugar intake. "I just haven't gotten around to going for groceries yet, hopefully I'll get time to do it after school today" she put her bag down onto the countertop and looked over at Damon with a raised brow. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I'm starting to get the distinct impression that I'm not welcome here" he put on a mock offended demeanour and shrunk back against the counter nearest to him.

"You know that's not it…." Elena started but I soon cut her off.

"That is it" I insisted "Honestly with all your superior vamp skills you're always bragging about you would think you could take a damned hint!" i kept my head down as I started on another piece of toast.

"Here here" Jeremy chimed in as he slowly pulled himself up out of his seat, nudging Damon out of the way as he dropped his empty plate loudly into the sink.

"Well isn't someone extra friendly today" Damon's tone hadn't changed at all; he remained completely unaffected by my words. This bugged me more than anything; no matter how hard I tried I could rarely ever successfully annoy the older Salvatore, I'd find out about a really sensitive button one day and continue to push at it like he does to everyone else around him. After that happens I'll make him call me karma.

"Whatever" I shrugged grabbing my remaining slice and walking out of the kitchen door "I'll be in my room" I shouted back behind me to the two figures still standing in the kitchen. I was just about to climb the stairs to the refuge of my bedroom when I heard Damon say to Elena 'We have a plan'. Their plans never work & are almost always deadly, I could feel my already dwindling mood plummet further with this god awful news. Whatever, this time I'd be leaving them to it. No interference from me in any form.

***Kol's POV***

"Rebekah" I shouted loudly as I walked into the large white kitchen, the sound echoing against the marble filled room. "Rebekah!" I increased my volume as I continued through the house, determined to locate my sister. She had to be around here somewhere.

"What the hell do you want Kol?!" she appeared at the top of the stairs, her expression one of barely concealed annoyance.

"Where the hell is Nik, or Elijah for that matter? Has everyone beggared off somewhere special?"

"Nik got a phone call then he & Elijah left." Rebekah shrugged, one stray golden lock falling forward even more "I don't know where they have gotten too"

"Very helpful as always Rebekah" I sighed as I turned to walk away from her.

"That it?" she sounded surprised, that surprise soon turned into exasperation "You were shouting like a madman for that?!"

"Yes little sister" I shrugged and continued on my way into the living room "Stop bothering me"

"I'm bothering you?!" she exclaimed as I walked away "You really are something else Kol" I smiled to myself as I heard her heels hit off the flooring upstairs, her feet heavier as she walked with a determination back to her bedroom, the large door slammed against the frame the sound echoing throughout the house, I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped, she was so easy to wind up. Always had been. As if on cue Nik stormed in through the front door with Elijah soon behind him, the expression on his face was murderous as he began to pace around the living room, his hand absently running up and through his hair.

"Just calm down Niklaus, we can resolve this" Elijah stated sounding so peaceful in comparison to the frantic appearance of our brother.

"How can we possibly fix this brother?" Klaus asked, his face reddening slightly as he clearly struggled to keep his temper in check. "We can't fight off both of them!"

"Stop the bus" I walked up beside them with my hands raised "fight off whom exactly? We're original we can't die" I laughed at their ridiculous reaction to whatever half arsed threat had been thrown our way this time.

"They found Mikael" Elijah said quietly as he looked over at me seriously, the colour once again drained from Klaus' face. "They're waking him up right now, if they haven't already" he said solemnly.

"And to top it all off, the cherry on the massive iced cake" Klaus said bitterly "They've stolen my remaining coffins"

"Finn and….?" I prompted, still desperate for any information on the unknown victim in lock box number 2.

"Nice try Kol" Klaus glared at me "Just know that we need to get it back."

"You mean you need to get it back don't you" I laughed "If I can't be trusted to know the contents how can I possibly be trusted with its retrieval?"

"Fine" he spat the words out bitterly "I'll fix this myself, the same as I do everything around here."

"Need I ask who is behind all of this?" I asked with a smirk, I already knew the answer.

"The Salvatore's and their little humans of course" Elijah nodded.

"Then we kill them" I shrugged "Problem solved"

**AN- Chapter 50 complete finally, hopefully get started on the next one soon but this writer block is a right bitch, I can't seem to find the motivation to write anymore :( 300 reviews aswell! That's pretty much amazing!**


	51. Chapter 51

**AN- To those who left a review on the last chapter referring to the fact that Bria still doesn't know about the whole Kol killing her family all those years ago part, it's coming. And to the guest who feels like when she finds out it will just poison and ruin their whole relationship all I have to say in a hope to avoid spoilers is that I never promised a happy hugs & rainbows fic with a lovely ending.**

On with the show.

***Bria's POV***

I was glad to be home, the relief flooding through me at the sight of my own front door spoke volumes. Today had certainly been a long one, school had just dragged by and once it was finally done Amy had me sufficiently cornered and peer pressured into dinner at the Grill. That dinner was one of the longest in my life; all I could think about was a nice soak in the bath and then sprawling out across my bed to watch Bridget Jones' Diary. I'd watched the film countless times but it never got boring, how could it? Hugh Grant, yum.

The sound of my small heel clicking off the stone path leading up to porch was annoying, leaning down I quickly kicked off both shoes and picked them up in one hand. My head whipped around to the side when I thought I saw someone standing beside me, there was no one there of course. "Paranoid much Bria" I shook my head at myself. Sighing I started to walk towards the porch, hating how much I had quickened my pace. I tried to tell myself it was just because I was desperate to get home and relax but I couldn't even fool myself, not tonight. Since the whole big revelation of what exactly was out here, that the things in scary stories that go bump in the night are more than just part of a story told to scare children.

Kol was proof of that, along with his siblings. They, together, were the oldest and deadliest vampires in existence, the first of their kind. Then there was Bonnie of course, she could actually cast spells. Mystic Falls High's own little Sabrina the teenage witch. I could feel the scowl take place on my features at the thought of Bonnie Bennett, I wasn't her biggest fan and that was putting it lightly.  
I was too busy rooting through the contents of my stuffed bag that I never even noticed the footsteps behind me.

The small but obvious cough behind me caught my attention however.

"Your senses really are pathetic" I sighed outwardly and relaxed a little, relief flooding through my tense body as I turned to take in the unfortunately familiar presence.

"And your charm is all I thought it was" I stiffened again as I took in his distant demeanour and cold expression "It's been a really really long day Kol so if you don't mind I just want to go to my bed and chill out. Whatever it is you want we can talk about it later" Turning away from him I stuck the key I had successfully retrieved into the door and started to turn it, I didn't manage to get it all the way around before I was suddenly against the door, the door knob digging painfully into my back as Kol's fingers flexed loosely around my neck. "What the hell Kol?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking as his eyes darkened, a hauntingly cold smile crossing his features.

"What do you expect?!" he asked with his head cocked to the side, the amusement he was finding in the situation clear.

"Well not this obviously" I chocked the words out when his grip around my neck tightened quickly.

"It wasn't really a question Bria" he shook his head and regarded me again "then again what can I expect really? You've never been the smartest" he sighed and dropped his hand to my side and moved the other up to do the same on the opposite side.

"Assaults & insults" I laughed "Well isn't it just my lucky day. What do you want Kol?" I asked the exasperation seeping through into my tone; I wasn't in the mood for his bull tonight.

"The coffins of course" he stated with a curt nod "Is Mikael awake yet?" he raised one solitary brow and continued to stare down at me with a cold expression.

"What?" my voice squeaked as I looked up at those beautiful but cold and dark brown eyes.

"Don't play dumb Bria" Kol sighed, bringing two fingers up to rub at the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time for your games, nor the patience tonight" he glared down at me his hand quickly wrapping back around my neck as I took in a ragged breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kol" my voice was a small rasp with the pressure his hand was applying.

"Don't lie to me Bria" he ground the words out through his teeth, his temper fraying even more at the edges, the anger that was seething beneath the surface clear. I spent the next few seconds wishing that the wood that was so solid behind me would just open and swallow me whole. "Fine" he spat the words out as his hand let go of me, all the bones in my legs turned into jelly and I landed onto the floor with both my hands clutching around my throat. My breathing slowly evened out in between small coughing fits as the original vampire paced across the wooden porch. I kept my gaze down and my breathing as quiet as I could, not wanting to make the situation any worse. I knew Kol had the potential to act a little crazy but this was something else. I'd only really heard of the untamed mountain of crazy beneath the surface but this was something else, the small voice in my head added very unhelpfully that this was probably a mere taste of just what was bubbling under the mask. "Well if you weren't involved" Kol sighed as he crouched down on one knee beside me, his hand grabbing onto my upper arm "Your sister and her precious Salvatore's certainly did"

"I had nothing to do with whatever they've done this time" I added just to reassure him, I hated the way my voice quivered. It wasn't from the pain coursing through me from my injured throat but from fear. People told me that Kol had to be feared, only a crazy person wouldn't feat this original – or any of them for that matter- but of course I didn't listen. If I wasn't still on my knees I could have kicked myself for being such an idiot.

"I believe you" he nodded as he pulled us both to our feet "But I'm afraid I can't just walk away now. It would be really helpful if you came with me please" he gestured his hand towards the pathway leading away from the house"

"What…Why?" I stumbled backwards, his grip on my arm tightened as he scowled down at me.

"Bria I know you don't like to follow even the simplest of instruction but let's make this very clear" he let out a long breath "You will come with me. Now. At least I was trying to give you the illusion of choice" with one sharp tug he pulled me along behind him as he descended the steps.

**AN- Well things are finally starting to fall into place; I never had an exact plan for this fic. More like a rough outline. I knew where I wanted to start and where I wanted to end, and it's finally getting close to the end. Just giving you guys a little warning that the 'end is nigh'. I don't want you all shocked or upset with me if I was just to spring the last chapter on you all :)**

**Thoughts?**


	52. Chapter 52

***Bria's POV***

The rain was lashing off from the large windows filling the hallway of the Mikaelson mansion, I'd never enjoyed spending any more time in this grand house than I needed to and tonight was no exception.

"What the hell is she staring it?" I heard Kol's sister talking to one of her brother not too subtly while I continued to gaze out at the rain drops racing to the bottom of the window pane.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Bekah?" I heard Klaus reply back rather grumpily "Stop asking bloody pointless questions"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Niklaus" Rebekah snorted back.

"Forgive me if our father being released & my coffins being stolen puts a downer on my usual cheery mood little sister" I could hear footsteps behind me, getting closer steadily.

"Please" Rebekah sighed from behind me "I've not seen you in a cheery mood in centuries Niklaus"

"That's because like the rest of us Bekah, you've spent some time in one of his boxes" I recognised Kol's voice immediately and couldn't help the stiffening of my spine, fighting every instinct I had to turn around so my back wasn't facing him.

"Your hair is still an unruly red collection of strands I see" Rebekah said from my side, sounding amused more than anything else.

"What do you mean still?" I asked turning my head to the right to get a look at the pretty blond. She raised one perfectly groomed brow and looked down at me, her eyes boring into mine.

"That's enough chit chat for now" Kol said from my other side as he wrapped his hand around my arm, his voice just as steal like as his grip.

"What the hell do you want Kol? How about you just get this over with so I can go home" I asked trying to match my tone to his own cold distant one.

"So many things…." He paused dramatically, a smirk taking place on his features causing my heart to stop in anticipation of his next move; I wasn't comfortable at all around this version of Kol. I couldn't guess what he was thinking or what he would do next, he'd always been unpredictable but I didn't trust his sanity or temperament enough to say that he wouldn't snap my neck in one swift movement.

"Kol" I tried to hurry him along, my impatience ringing loud and clear. I couldn't stop my foot from tapping against the marble, the sound starting to annoy even myself as it continued against the marble.

"Well how about you just tell us where the two coffins that were stolen from my brother are?" Kol asked with a terrifying smile on his handsome features.

"I don't know" I shrugged in response "What's in them that's so important anyway?"

"My brother is in one" Kol said his dangerous smile disappearing and his expression turning grave.

"And the other?" I asked and waited for his response, all I got back was a cold stare. "You don't know do you?"

"No" Kol finally admitted, his jaw flexing.

"Don't you want to find out?" I couldn't help but now be curious as to what was inside the coffin. "I mean I'm sure if they open them then they would let you know what was in there" I shrugged in his direction, not expecting the response I received. I knew I was in trouble the minute the completely froze, his eyes again meeting my own. The look within them was enough to make my blood run cold, his hand was wrapped around my throat before I could blink.

"You tell me that you had no idea about this Bria" Kol ground the words out through gritted teeth as his fingers flexed around my neck. "But then you say something like that, which suggests otherwise"

"I didn't know anything about this" I said with strain, my breath coming in with a struggle given the constraining grip around my throat.

"And if you did…Would you have told me?" Kol asked his voice dropping to no more than a whisper. I took a minute to think about my answer before saying it.

"No" I answered honestly "You couldn't seriously expect me to take your side over my family or friends" my hands moved up to meet his, trying desperately to pull at his fingers. His grip loosened but he didn't let go.

"They aren't your family though" Kol laughed, his head tilting back slightly as his shoulders shook with his amusement.

"I'm glad you find that so funny Kol" my voice broke, the emotion's I had spent so much energy on concealing finally pouring through at his latest low blow.

"Well it's true" Kol shrugged, dropping his hand from around my neck and bringing it down to his side. "You can't deny that" he sighed as he took a small strand of my hair and twirled it around in-between two fingers. "Didn't you ever consider the differences? Jeremy and Elena both have dark hair and brown eyes. Even though they're not brother and sister they can still pass. But you on the other hand…" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a small shake of the head.

"You really are being a grade A asshole tonight Kol" I pushed his hands away and stepped backwards, putting as much distance between us as he would allow. "I'm done with your questions"

"But you haven't even answered any, not any of value anyway" he shrugged, the amused smirk once again playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Take me home" I stood with my arms defiantly crossed over my chest.

"You are in no position to make demands Bria" Kol laughed again and walked backwards until he reached a chair in the corner of the large foyer like room, sitting down into it slowly he crossed one of his legs over the knee and leaned back. I hated how relaxed he was able to appear, whether it was an act or not I wanted to smack the smug satisfied smirk from his face, biting on my lip I took a deep breath and turned away from him. "Why don't you phone your sister for me?"

"Why don't you drop dead" I replied quickly, my control slipping and the response just firing out before I had time to weigh up the consequences.

"That would suit your so called family members well wouldn't it darling" Kol thankfully only sounded more amused by my outburst than angered.

"I'm not phoning anyone" I replied coldly, keeping my voice even.

"Fine" Kol breathed form behind me, his breath tickling the back of my neck causing goose bumps to prickle across the exposed flesh there. "I'll do it" he mumbled as he pulled my phone form my pocket.

"Give that back" I snapped, reaching up to grab it from him.

"Ah, ah, ah" he shook his finger at me as he moved quickly back over to the chair and re-took his seat, lounging back once more with the cell at his ear. "Hello Elena, guess who?" Kol's amused smirk grew into a grin as he listened to whatever she was saying on the other end. "You can guess what it is I want yes? Good." He sighed as he looked up at me, his dark eyes never leaving mine "Well you have an hour to deliver or I'll drain every last drop of crimson goodness from your pretend sister, how does that sound?"

**AN- I'm gathering from the reviews and pm's that you guys want a sequel? I'd only posted that chapter and they started coming in thick and fast lol. I'm not making any promises, I guess it depends on the demand for one but I also have a few fics on here to finish & I've started to write a thor one, anyone who follows me on tumblr will also be well aware of my obsession for anything Thor/Loki based. The amount of fics around those two I've read in the last week is astounding and utterly inspiring. So I have started my own, I don't know if it will be posted here or not, I might make a spate account for fics with those characters. Just depends I guess. Anyway sorry for the wait, only one more chapter I think then it will all be over, the next one will most likely be a tad longer considering the amount I plan on cramming in.**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN- remember when I said AU, and I'd entwine some of the plots from the show but change them to suit myself, yes? This is another of those chapters. **

**Warning this is also a long one (: Hopefully you enjoy. **

***Bria's POV***

Given the current situation, deliberately trying to annoy my captor maybe wasn't the best idea but here I was tapping the bottom of my heel against the wooden floor of the living room in an annoyingly staccato rhythm.

"Bria!" Kol snapped from his seat on the sofa beside me.

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could, my acting skills needed serious improvement.

"You know what, stop." He eyed me sternly; one eyebrow raised just waiting for my foot to drop again.

"Why should I do anything to ease your discomfort when you won't return the favour?"

"And what pray tell do you need to ease your discomfort Bria" Kol asked in an amused tone "I can't understand what about this situation would be uncomfortable for you, you're in the presence of amazing company" he smiled widely as I scowled back at him.

"Well being able to go home would be top of that list" I said smoothly, knowing full well that request would be denied.

"Nope" Kol shook his head "What else?"

"Well that's it" I shrugged "So I'm afraid you're just going to have to suffer this…." I started to tap my heel off from the wooden flooring again, in the same rhythm I had previously used. Kol glared over at me, not saying anything for a couple of minutes the only sound in the large room was my heel tapping and my deep breaths. I was trying to keep myself calm, I knew I was playing with fire but I just couldn't help it. I wouldn't make his life easier; in fact I'd go out of my way to make his time with me for next 40 minutes as unpleasant as I could.

"You had your chance darling" he laughed as I jumped up in my seat, his sudden appearance before me causing me to startle.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that" I half scolded, my breathlessness causing the effect to lessen slightly.

"I was just about to say the same thing" he quickly bent down and before I could blink my bare feet were against the cold flooring.

"Kol, give me them back" I eyed my shoes carefully "Those are a pair of my favourites!"

"Well I've grown to hate them" he replied with a small smirk and moved back over to the sofa, sitting the pair of black heels beside his seat. "Don't even think about, I can see the small wheels in that head of yours turning."

"Just don't even talk to me" I scowled over at him as I continued to tap my bare foot against the wood, smiling widely when he looked down at my feet, his face falling back into a frown as the noise continued only with less volume.

"Would you like to lose that foot?" he asked sharply, his temper rising with his failed attempt to stop my movements.

"I would like to go home" I offered.

"And you may go" a small but firm voice said from the entrance to the room, before looking over to find out who had spoken I caught the expression across Kol's usually handsome but harsh features, awe & disbelief seemed to be the only present emotion there.

Turning around to look at the figure I saw a woman, with long flowing blond hair. She was dressed horribly it what barely resembled a grey rag, giving her stance and her clothing she appeared to have just stepped straight out of another time, nothing would surprise me now.

"Mother?" Kol's voice was quiet, the disbelief still present.

"Well damn" I sighed as I took in the long but silent exchange between them both.

"My son" she smiled at him tightly as she finally broke the silence between them. "You may leave, Bria" she nodded at me before turning back to look at Kol. I moved one bare foot forward and momentarily contemplated turning around and grabbing my shoes first, that would be stupid. Getting my feet dirty was definitely the better option than having to witness this family reunion.  
I'd only gotten a few steps forward towards the door when Kol's grasp pulled me back.

"I'm afraid not" he said with the familiar smirk re-appearing in its place. "I have an arrangement mother, depending on her presence" Kol nodded towards me. I scowled over at him, her had a name.

"I'm well aware of your threats towards the girl, Kol. Where do you thing I have just come from? I was obviously with the doppelganger, Elena and her friends."

"They've woken Mikael; I take it you were the contents of the mystery box?" Kol questioned loudly, his temper once again showing. He didn't even appreciate being told what to do by his own mother it seemed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I heard the sound of Rebekah's voice as she approached the room.

"Kol, can't you ever just bloody behave?" Klaus shouted from behind his sister as she stood frozen in the doorway, facing the figure that had now stepped fully into the room.

"For once the disturbance isn't me Nik" Kol shouted back.

"Well I see they found a way to let you out" Klaus said solemnly as he walked into the room and took in the figure.

"I'm sorry if this disappoints you my son" The woman said softly.

"Why are you here? To finally kill me? Are you here to help Mikael end us all?" Klaus' voice grew in volume as he approached the small woman.

"Your father is misguided…." She started to explain but was soon cut off rather rudely by Klaus.

"You lie, you lied." Klaus spat angrily "He is not my father"

"Can I please leave?" I asked loudly above their conversation "This is turning into an episode of Maury"

"I don't understand…" Rebekah started to ask for an explanation.

"Yes Bria, you may leave" The woman sighed "Tell your sister and her friends that I thank them for their assistance" I only nodded in response as I walked towards the door, not even attempting to hide my eagerness to get the hell out of there.

"Do thank them" Klaus said bitterly as I walked past him and out of the front door, the gravel on the pathway digging into my feet but not slowing my progress any.

I let the door slam against the wall, the noise reverberating throughout the house as I stormed into the living room.

"Bria…" Elena jumped up from her seat on the chair, her expression a mixture of shock and relief. I raised a hand to stop whatever words were about to escape her mouth.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" I asked, my own voice a mixture between curiosity and rage.

"Only what we had too" Damon interrupted, moving from the corner of the room to stand beside Elena.

"Of course you would be involved in this!" I shouted over at him.

"Bria, I think you should calm down" Elena put on her parental, soothing down the situation tone.

"I think you should all just re-think your plan next time it's going to get me killed!" I sighed as I headed for the stairs. "Or better yet, just stop. I'm so sick of all of this"

~~~Playing God~~~

**Three days later.**

Things had been calm since I'd been allowed to walk out of the Mikaelson house with the only injury being that to my pride & of course my wardrobe, now that I was down a pair of glorious heels. Eerily calm. I was glad to not be involved in any of the supernatural drama but at the same time I was curious as to what was going on exactly, I was also slightly worried about Kol. Considering the fact that his dead mother just walked back into their lives he's got to be in a bit of tizzy.

I'd avoided any kind of contact with him of course, after our last meeting it was better to keep a permanent distance. I wasn't suicidal after all; his moods and actions were just too unpredictable to take the risk. After the 5th missed call I decided to change my number, from what I could tell he'd taken the hint.

"Bria" Elena clicked her fingers in front of me "are you deliberately ignoring me?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Not deliberately no" I answered "Sorry"

"What's going on in there?"

"You don't want to know!" I laughed, shaking my head in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts of Kol.

"Try me" she challenged, the amusement now reaching her eyes.

"Kol" I said quickly "I'm just worried about how he's doing"

"You're right" Elena sighed "I didn't want to know"

"Sorry" I shrugged in a weak form of apology "I'm trying to stop, I'll get there eventually. I just guess I was starting to have some sort of feelings, I don't know really I'm trying to figure it out but whatever it was, is over that's for sure"

"Oh don't be like that darling" Kol smirked at me as he slid into the booth beside me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"This is a public place Bria, I am allowed to visit the Grill for a burger and some pool if I so wish" he shrugged, the smirk still present.

"Well could you go do it elsewhere?" I tried my best to hide my irritation at his being here; knowing a reaction was exactly what he was looking for.

"Sure" he got up from the seat beside me with a small scowl. "Glad to know you're still alive"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" I sighed "Kol, just go & stay gone"

"As you wish" he moved away from the table and towards the door without looking back.

"I'd really hope Esther would have taken care of Klaus by now, I'm hoping once she kills him they'll all just leave town" Elena whispered to me.

"What?" I leaned down further towards her, my head resting against my hands so I could look up at my sister. "What do you mean kills him?" I questioned keeping my voice low while scanning around to make sure the few people around weren't of the blood sucking Mikaelson nature.

"That's why we woke Esther, we failed to wake Mikael. We were hoping she would help us kill Klaus."

"Kol said something about Mikael" I whispered back to her.

"We tried everything to wake him but he wouldn't feed, we could only wake him for the briefest of seconds. The contents of that locked coffin was our last hope, when we finally managed to open it we thought that hope was lost when Esther was in there but she will help us" Elena sighed "She wants the same as we do"

"She wants to kill her son?" I asked, my stomach churning. Klaus was an evil creature, all humanity either gone or well hidden under the most masterfully maintained mask but killing your own child…that was on another level of evil. Maybe it was a genetic thing?

"Yes" Elena nodded, her happiness so disappearing.

"That makes her worse than any of them" I said firmly, my face a mirror of the disgust I was feeling on the inside.

"I know" Elena nodded "But we need him gone. I need him gone. Stefan & I are going to meet her later, she says she needs my help for some part of her plan" Elena shrugged.

"Will you let me know what she's planning? How she plans to kill her son?"

"Sure" Elena smiled over at me tightly as our food finally arrived, service slower tonight than usual.

"Thanks" I mumbled quietly as I reached down and took a chip from the plate.

~~~Playing God~~~

"Bri" Jeremy shouted at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" I shouted back from my spot, sprawled across my bed reading the last book in the hush hush series.

"There's a party at Tyler's, you coming along?"

"No thanks" I responded quickly, knowing I'd much rather be here than pretending to like most of the attendees.

"Okay well I'm heading over to the Lockwood's"

"Sure, have fun" I shouted back down at him, the sound of the front door slamming shut with his exit soon filling the house.

"Why can't he just close a door like a normal person?" I asked the emptiness around me.

The buzzing of my phone from its place on top of the chest of drawers was extremely irritating, especially since this was the 5th time it had rung, and the 5ht time I'd elected to ignore it, couldn't anyone take the hint nowadays?

"What?" I barked down the phone as I shot up from my place on the bed to answer the call.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" Elena asked in response to my greeting.

"Nothing, sorry. What's up?" I asked in a lighter tone.

"I just saw Esther" she replied coolly.

"Yeah and what did she want?" I prompted her to divulge a little more information, her telling me something I didn't actually know would be more helpful.

"She needed my blood." Elena said quickly.

"That must be another family trait" I replied dryly. "What does she need it for?" I asked, my curiosity in the situation demanding to be fed.

"For the spell she's going to perform." Elena said slowly, as if she was picking her words very carefully.

"Okay…." I responded just as slowly "And that would be…?"

"A binding one" Elena sighed down the phone.

"What exactly is she binding?" I pressed.

"Them all, she woke Finn from the other coffin. She's going to feed them a potion that binds them all together, if she can kill one of them then they will all die. Finn has agreed to be that sacrifice."

"She's going to kill them all?" my voice grew louder and squeakier as I said it out loud, my brain still trying to process the information.

"Bria, don't over react" Elena warned.

"I think you're under reacting. I can understand why you would want Klaus dead, hell I can even understand Rebekah considering how much she happens to dislike you but what has Elijah done to you? Or Kol?"

"Are you forgetting what happened the other night?" Elena's voice squeaked just like mines did previously. "He's a lunatic Bria, the only one I regret is Elijah. It needs to be done."

"Will this kill their bloodline? What about your precious Stefan? I remember you telling me something about that." I said bitterly.

"We don't know…." Elena sounded uncertain about this for the first time since we started the conversation.

"Are you willing to risk that?" I asked with disbelief.

"No" she replied firmly "but he is."

"This is crazy Elena" I insisted, keeping my voice as firm as I could "you can't let her kill them all"

"But murdering one was okay?"

"One is better than five!" I sighed, running my hands through my hair as I desperately tried to deter her from this crazy idea.

"I couldn't stop her now if I even wanted too" Elena said firmly "I've already gave her what she needs"

I didn't even bother with saying goodbye; I simply clicked end call and threw the phone onto the bed. Why was this even bothering me so much? He certainly didn't deserve the effort I'd just put into that argument. Not even an ounce of it, I gave it anyway.

Surely there was something we could do to stop this? No matter what any of them had done, with the exception of Klaus, I didn't wish them dead. Klaus killed Jenna, it was nothing more than he deserved but my conscience still made protests on his behalf. I was now starting to see the benefit of being a cold dead heartless vampire, this moral conscience of right and wrong was a real bitch.

Sighing loudly while turning around in my room, trying to find something to use as a distraction from the gnawing feeling of guilt that was creeping over me I decided to make my way down to the kitchen, what could possibly work better to both distract & cheer me up than Ben and Jerry's Karmel Sutra? If either Elena or Jeremy had decided to once again steal my ice cream and feign ignorance about its disappearance in this mood I could possibly end up murdering them both in their sleep.

One of the floorboards creaked under my foot as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, given the emptiness of the house it was a little louder and creepier sounding than it usually was with Jeremy sitting in the living room the sound effects from his Xbox game blaring throughout the whole downstairs area for all to have the misfortune of hearing.

The relief that flooded through me when I opened the bottom drawer of the freezer to find the tub still sitting exactly where I had placed it last was ridiculous, it was only ice cream for crying out loud but now I had my heart set on it. With my spoon at the ready I scraped off the icy layer that had grown over the tub into the sink and waited patiently beside it as I thawed out enough to be considered edible. I'd only managed to get my first mouthful ready when the doorbell rang. "You've got to be kidding" I grumbled to myself as I moved towards the front door, tub in one hand and the spoon still tucked in beside my tongue, the remnants of some caramel still caressing my taste buds.

The second I had the front door open and a view of my unexpected visitor I took an instinctive step backwards.

"Here was me thinking you'd be happy to see me" Kol frowned, his tone sounding almost offended.

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes. "I seem to be asking you this a lot recently Kol, but what the hell do you want?"

"A word" he smirked down at me, his eyes fleeting over the tub in one hand and the spoon now placed in the other.

"I can think of two" I said coldly as I attempted to shut the door, his foot soon blocked the frame.

"You're so rude Bria" he feigned offence again but his expression was one of clear amusement.

"And you're a pain in the ass" I supplied back with a shrug "Now seriously, what do you want?"

"Well" Kol shrugged as he removed his foot and pushed at the door so it was fully open again "I have a few small nagging suspicions that I need your help to clear, just a few concern that need to be placed to the side and then I will leave you & your cold bucket in peace" he finished with a quick nod.

"My cold bucket? Be normal and say ice-cream please." I almost snorted at his choice of words for that one. "Ben and Jerry's to be specific."

"What an unusual choice of name for a treat." Kol's eyes drifted back down to the container in my hand.

"My favourite men on the planet, I put none above them" I said with a serious tone, looking down at the now slowly melting contents.

"I feel almost jealous" Kol laughed "You place this above me?" he inclined his head towards the tub.

"Don't feel bad" I shrugged "These tubs of ice-cream do more for me than any man could. How about you get to the point?"

"Fine" he sighed and leaned against the side of the door frame, his hand moving to press through into the house only to be blocked against some sort of invisible barrier. "Do we really have to do it like this? Invite me in?"

"Hell to the no." I scowled at him "That would be the worst decision ever, I would like to keep all the blood I currently have running between these veins thank you very much"

"You really think I'd kill you?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

"Of course, I'm not an idiot." I sighed "You're staying out there, now spit it out before I turn my attention back to my previous task!" I snuck a longing glance down at the tub.

"What do you know about my mother's return?" Kol aasked, his expression now as serious as it's ever been.

"That Klaus had her in a coffin since he killed her" Kol nodded as I spoke "That my sister and the Salvatore's got her out, with the help of Bonnie of course"

"That's it?" Kol sounded annoyed.

"Yeah" I sighed "Why what were you looking for?"

"Her intentions" Kol said quietly. The churning in the bottom of my stomach started again, maybe I could just ask him to turn me that would clear up this damn guilt. Flip the switch and you're sorted, having to drink blood and stay out of the sun unless you possess a handy piece of jewellery being the most obvious down points.

"What do you mean? Aren't you just happy to have her back?" Guilt aside my curiosity couldn't be quenched with Elena's brief answers, I wanted to find out as much as I could about the woman who wanted to kill her own children.

"Well we thought we would never see her again, no matter our differences she is our mother and we love her" Kol sighed as he walked over to the side of the porch to place himself on the stairs, facing the path leading away from the house.

I immediately started to weigh up my options and their consequences. I could just close the door, retreat to my bedroom and the safety of it, eat the rest of this tub of deliciousness or I could follow him outside the safety of the threshold and find out the rest of the story, his suspicions and maybe get a few answers which of course holds the threat of death, most likely a violent one.

Being so nosy would be the end of me.

"Why are you asking about her intentions?" I asked quietly as I plonked myself down on the stairs next to him, not missing the triumphant grin that spread across his face.

"Well she says she wants us all to be like a family again" his expression so reverted back to grim, a frown creasing over his forehead.

"But?" I prompted him to continue.

"I don't believe her" he laughed unhappily with a small shrug of his shoulders. "She says she forgives Niklaus, all of us for all that we've done over the centuries. But I've never known her to the forgiving type, something just doesn't feel right" he looked over at, expecting some sort of advice or at least a helpful comment but all I could muster was a tight lipped smile.

"What does Klaus, Elijah & Rebekah feel about all of it? Or Finn?" I added the last name as an afterthought, considering he appeared to be in on their mother's big plan then I doubt he would be joining in on Kol's suspicions.

"They are too caught up in her return to look at the situation objectively, Niklaus is just happy to have her forgiveness I feel." Kol sighed running one hand through his hair; the strain of the situation was clearly taking its toll on the younger Mikaelson. The guilty gnawing feeling reared its head again. Could I help him without completely sticking my sister in it? Did it really count as betraying the side if I dropped a little hint? Probably.

"Maybe you should trust your instincts" I said softly, keeping my voice low but still trying to sound completely detached and uninterested in the situation.

"Hmm" Kol mumbled sounding thoughtful as he looked over at me again, his eyes looking at me suspiciously. "Care to further that?"

Nope" is hook my head, coward out and dropping my gaze to my feet "I just think you should trust yourself" I shrugged, trying to maintain a calm appearance.

"It's just appears to be some sort of mushy puddle now" Kol said with one raised brow.

"What?" I asked, my own brow rising in confusion.

"Your tub of Ben and Jerry?" he said slowly, clearly unsure of the deserts title.

"Oh right" I laughed while I looked down into the container "Well that was a waste" I sighed. "You owe me a tub"

"Deal" he sighed and pulled himself to his feet, I kept myself seated not wanting to remind him of my presence any more than was needed, I was now starting to regret my decision to come out here. He could easily finish off what he threatened a few days ago and there was very little I could do about it. In fact there was nothing I could so about it at all.

Kol's hand appeared in front of me, offering to help pull me up. Sighing I closed my eyes and put my hand into his, feeling the air rush around me as I was quickly hauled up onto my feet.

"You winced" Kol observed "I can understand why you don't trust me anymore Bria but.."

"I never did" I interrupted him.

"You didn't?" I shook my head to his question "Well my actions of the previous night didn't ruin anything then"

"No" I shook my head "You're good"

"I feel maybe I should apologise…"

"Maybe? Kol you feel you should maybe?" I sighed and shook my head as I walked speedily back in through the open door "Maybe" I laughed, bitterly. "Maybe you should just stick it" I slammed the door shut, the sound bouncing off the walls and filling the quiet house.

**AN- I know i said there would only be one more chapter but it was going to be far too long so i've split it into 2 (: I'm working on the final one now.**

**I'm seriously considering a squeal, writing the final chapter of this has me on all different levels of grief. I would really miss writing Bria. I'l make up my mind and let you guys know at the end of the last chap =] Reviews?**


	54. Chapter 54

**3 days later.**

"Listen Bria" Amy waved he hand in front of my face as we walked out to the car park, the final bell of the day still ringing clear.

"I was listening" I complained weakly.

"Yeah that vacant, distant expression was a clear indicator" Amy laughed, shaking her head her curls bouncing along with the motion.

"Sorry" I gently shifted my books, placing their weight evenly against my hip. "What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to know if you were going to grace us all with your appearance tonight at Matt's party?" she asked, her eyes bright with hope. I'd been neglecting my duties as best friend lately, Amy's reaction to the prospect of doing something together just adding to the pile of guilt I'd been carrying most of the week.

"Matt Donovan?" I asked, gaining a sharp nod from Amy "Okay" I nodded along in agreement "Sounds fun" I smiled brightly, trying to feign enthusiasm for occasion. "I'm not drinking though" I added as an afterthought.

"What?!" Amy exclaimed "C'mon Bria, you always say that" she laughed as she walked away from me, curls once again bouncing.

"I mean it" I shouted after her as she walked away towards her car.

"Yeah yeah" I heard her reply back as I walked off in a different direction in search of Stefan, he and Elena had skipped school today but he was still supposed to be here to drop me off back at home.

After 10 minutes of perching on one of the many picnic benches sprawled about randomly on the lawn I impatiently pulled my phone from my bag and looked for Stefan's number, reliable was one thing I would be scoring of the list entitled 'Stefan's qualities'. Twice I was forward to his voicemail after it rung for a few seconds and twice I cursed loudly. Grateful for my choice of footwear for the day I pushed myself reluctantly up from the bench and headed for the exit. If I got my hands round his neck tonight there's a chance I may try to snap it.

The temptation to dump the extra weight of the books by the side of the road was almost too much to resist, my cardigan had been pulled off near the start of the journey back home and my hair was pulled back into a messy pony, the unusual heat for the time of the year seriously aggravating me today. Stefan had to forget to come and collect me on the one day this fall when we appeared to be having an Indian summer, the temperature unusually high. It was nothing like the degrees it can reach during the summer months of course but freakishly warm for autumn, if I had looked at the weather report this morning before I left the house I wouldn't have bothered with the extra layer.

I was suddenly conscious of the car slowly creeping along beside me, the speed matching that of my slow pace. I cursed myself for being too caught up with my inner monologue to even pay attention to my surroundings. Keeping my gaze firmly in front of me I decided to ignore the vehicle.

"I see what this is" a familiar voice shouted out at me "You want the blisters!" the amusement in Kol's voice would be obvious to those who hadn't had so much as a five second conversation with him.

"Yes, that's exactly it" I exclaimed back "You hit it on the nose with a hammer" I nodded enthusiastically before started to walk away again.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Kol sounded almost surprised by my reaction.

"Stefan Salvatore" I sighed.

"I can understand that" Kol laughed "He and his brother tend to be a thorn in my side also"

"He's not a thorn in my side" I countered "He just forgot he was picking me up"

"Well if you would stop walking away, that would give me time to offer you a ride home" Kol said calmly.

"No thanks" I said brightly, one foot stepping repeatedly in front of the other.

"Why not?" he asked, slightly offended.

"For health and safety reasons" I laughed shaking my head at his idiotic question.

"Bria" Kol sighed as he stopped the BMW and hopped out opening up the passenger side door "If I had the intention of causing any harm, we both know I wouldn't use this as a ruse, I would simply just do it"

"Good point" I sighed as I halted and looked into the car, the bottoms of my feet screaming at me to agree. "Fine" I sighed in agreement as I slowly approached the open door, his expression one of triumph yet again. "No funny business" I said firmly, Kol held up one hand in agreement.

"So..how was school?" Kol asked as he pulled out from the side of the road and headed towards my house.

"I said no funny business" I replied rigidly.

"Conversation counts as funny business?" Kol sighed "I thought you meant you know..murder"

"All of the above" I sighed leaning my head against the window. "How's things with your mum?" I asked while biting at my lip to stop all the things I really would rather be mentioning from falling out of my mouth.

"I thought we agreed no funny business?" Kol chuckled at my question.

"Fine" I snapped and kept my eyes gazing out at the passing greenery.

"Things are perfect" he said quietly "It's like nothing happened" I stole a brief glance over at him, my eyes catching the tightening of his jaw and the mirror tightening in his fingers that were wrapped around the steering wheel.

"Are you still worried about what she wants?"

"I'm worried about the fact that I seem to be the only one worried about it" Kol laughed again "Enough about my mother" he sighed "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing with you" I said sharply.

"That wasn't an invite of any sort" Kol sighed "Merely a question."

"Well I'm going to a party tonight" I said firmly, using all my control not to glance over at him again.

"Oh a high school party! How fun"

"Guess where you can shove that sarcasm?" I said hotly, looking over at him so he could read the annoyance that was plainly displayed on my features.

~~~Playing God~~~

"Seriously?" I shouted at the drunken Tyler Lockwood who had stumbled passed me and spilt half the contents of his red plastic cup over my shoes.

"Sorry Bria" he held up both his hands, a sign of surrender.

"It's fine I guess" I sighed smiling at him tightly, my mood still more on the grumpy side of the coin. "Just watch were you're going" he nodded in agreement before he sauntered off after whatever pretty thing with a pulse that would accept his attentions.

"Oh my god" Matt appeared in front of me, his mouth wide with pretend shock "You're still alive are you?"

"Oh shut up" I laughed back at him.

"Where's Amy?" He asked as he looked around and saw that she wasn't beside me.

"I don't know" I shrugged "She was supposed to meet me here, if she doesn't show I'll lose it, this was her idea" I opened my palm and gesturing towards the house full of high school students.

"C'mon" Matt moved towards the entrance to the house, his hand grabbing at my wrist and pulling me behind him "Let's get you a drink."

5 plastic cups later and my best friend still hadn't shown face, my temper was already up given her decision not to even bother with the decency of letting me know she was standing me up. I walked slowly, carefully placing each foot on the stairs as I climbed down them.

"Hey Bria" Tyler appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his speech sounding clearer and less slurred than it did earlier.

"Hey Ty" he replied back cheerily. "What's up?"  
"Nothing" he shrugged "I'm now over this"

"Yeah, me too. Amy stood me up, I got drunk when I said I wouldn't" I sighed as I took the last step and waited for a second to make sure I was still sturdy on these heels.

"What's new?" he asked with a chuckle as I raised my hand and slapped it off his shoulder.

"Don't tell such lies Tyler"

"Sorry, can't help myself" he laughed as he held out his arm. "Do you want a lift home?" he asked quietly as I wrapped my arm through his, grateful for the support.

"That'd be great" I said happily, grateful that I didn't need to pester Stefan or Damon to come and get me. "Thanks"

"No problem" Tyler shrugged as we walked out the front door and onto the stone pathway. "Right, wait here" Tyler said clearly as he untwined my arm from his to leave me standing at the curb in front of Matt's house "I'll go get my truck"

"Okay" I nodded in compliance.

"Are you waiting for a client?" A blond haired figure appeared beside me, her facial expression one of excitement.

"That's enough Bekah" Kol walked up beside his sister and chided her. "Bria" he nodded in greeting towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wobbling slightly to the side.

"Rebekah is playing around with …Matt is it?" I nodded in answer "Well I was her driver" he waved a dismissive hand.

"Well why didn't you just drop her off?" I continued my questioning, feeling a little like he wanted to be here and was just feeding me bull.

"Well I saw you teetering down the pathway with the half breed so I thought I'd come and rescue you" he shrugged.

"Rescue me?" I laughed "well isn't that a turn of events."

"Oh come Bria, that's the past"

"It was only last week Kol!" my voice squeaked as it grew louder, catching the attention of the few stray drunk people around us. "Beside Tyler was kind enough to offer to take me home."

"Mhmm, completely selfless" Kol muttered under his breath.

"Right Bria I had too…" Tyler stopped halfway through his sentence when he spotted Kol standing at my side. "I had to park a little further up, you ready?"

"Yeah, sure" I nodded "Bye Kol" I spared him a small wave as I moved to follow behind Tyler.

"It's fine mutt" Kol said firmly "I can take her"

"Kol" I pulled my hand away as he reached down for it. "Don't be so rude."

"What did you just call me douche?" Tyler asked, his temper already inflamed by Kol's insult.

"I called you a mutt" Kol repeated, his infamous smirk now in place "that's what you are, is it not? Half vampire, half werewolf. Half breed. Honestly, I know you're a little dimmer than the average but c'mon mate catch up."

"Kol!" I yelled at him and tried to push him backwards, in an attempt to get him to leave. It didn't quite go as planned, I stumbled forward when the movement didn't even cause him to budge against all my force and as a result I nearly fell backwards on my ass and was luckily grasped at both sides, front and back by Kol and Tyler. "Fast reflexes. Another plus point" I noted out loud as I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't have to rub dirt from the dress later on. Tyler was the first to let go, I could see why. Kol's face fell, his expression turning deadly.

"Thank you" I said quickly as I turned to smile at Tyler "Kol's going to take me home" I smiled at him again, nodding. Hoping he'd take the hint.

"Okay…" he mumbled quietly before turning around and walking away quickly.

"Seriously?" I sighed, glaring up at Kol as his face lightened finally. "Can you just take me home now please?"

"Of course" he sighed and gestured towards his BMW which was just abandoned further down the street. "This way" he offered me his arm, noting my unsteadiness also but I just ignored it, continuing to stumble on my own.

"You know" Kol said lightly as we both "If you would have accepted my help then we would have got here a lot quicker"

"I don't trust your help, you could have changed your mind halfway through the walk and decided to push me down"

"I would never do such a thing" he laughed, shaking his head.

"So kidnap is fine? But pushing?" I shook my head "You really irk me Kol"  
"And you really amuse me" he said with a smirk.

"Ugh just get me home with minimal conversation please" I sighed, clutching at my now churning stomach. Maybe a drive home wasn't the best of ideas.

"Whatever you say" Kol mumbled back, he was clearly trying to earn my forgiveness for the events that took place the night his mother was released from the coffin but it was testing all of his control allowing me to say whatever I wished to him without consequence.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"This topic doesn't fit into the section of minimal conversation Kol" I groaned as I leaned back in my seat.

"Would you just answer it please?" he asked huffily.

"I don't know Kol" I shrugged "Probably forever."

"Why?"

"That can't be a serious question" I laughed "You know why"

"Okay, I do" he sighed "Just tell me how I can fix it? This trying to play the nice guy is honestly driving me up the wall"

"You didn't need to play it in the first place Kol, being the nice guy was never something I expected form you"

"Well what did you expect?" he asked, his voice low.

"Nothing" I shook my head. "I didn't expect nothing, well I expected for you not to kidnap me then threaten to rip my throat out if you didn't get what you wanted of course" I said bitterly with a small shrug.

"I threatened to bleed you dry not rip your throat out" Kol replied jokingly.

"Not funny" I spat the words out. "Can you please just shut up? You're not helping your cause here"

"Shutting up now" Kol said flatly.

Soon enough I wouldn't have to put up with his just appearing everywhere, demanding forgiveness.

Here comes the guilt feelings again.

~~~Playing God~~~

Kol drove me the rest of the way home without so much as another word spoken between us both, I turned around to say thank you after I'd climbed out and shut the door but he just sped off.

"Well then, that will be that" I sighed as I sauntered up the pathway, already dreading the greeting I'd get from Elena the minute she realised I had been drinking.

"Bria!" Damon exclaimed with a raised hand dramatically when I entered through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a sigh, exasperation plain in my demeanour.

"Nice to see you too" he grinned at me "Would you please tell your sister she's being stupid?"

"Sure, Elena you're being stupid" I slipped my feet out of my shoes slowly, careful not to stumble and draw suspicion. "Satisfied?"

"Very" Damon smiled while Elena said "No" bitterly.

"You're sister is having second thoughts" Damon said slowly, emphasising each word.

"About?" I questioned with disinterest.

"Killing off the originals" Damon said seriously, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Okay" I shrugged trying to maintain an air of indifference towards the situation.

"What do you think?" Damon asked, his voice now becoming more animated.

"You're fishing Damon" I sighed as I turned for the stairs "Either ask me what you want to or let me go up to bed"

"Well a little birdy told me that you had been spending some time with him again, I know Elena let slip about Esther's plans. I want to make sure you don't mess this up for your sister or the rest of us."

"He drove me back from school after your brother left me stranded, that's it!" I could feel my anger rise as my need to defend my actions flared. I was only making myself look guilty by reacting.

"Just making sure" Damon said solemnly.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I headed for the stairs "Don't bug me again" I said bitterly as I started the climb, looking forward to collapsing onto my duvet.

The rattling of something against the front door downstairs was enough to wake up from my drink induced coma like sleep. For a few seconds when all returned back to a peaceful silence I thought I had imagine the disturbance, as I rolled over though it sounded again. Only this time louder.

"This better be good" I groaned as I pulled myself out from under the cover, placing my feet into my ugg slippers before I even considered walking towards my bedroom door.

Walking out onto the upstairs landing I winced when I noticed just how much darkness the house was under. "Jeremy" I whispered into my brothers room as I gently pushed his door open, the bed was still made. Great. The walk over to Elena's bedroom door proved just as fruitless.

This is the moment in the cinema where you scream at the idiotic blond for even considering going down stairs. "Good job I'm not a blond" I mumbled quietly to myself as I climbed down the stairs, nearly leaping out of my skin when the door rattled again.

"Who is it?" I tried to ask strongly, my voice wavered cowardly as I approached the door frame. Fear latching onto my bones and turning them all to jelly.

"Kol" a familiar voice shouted form behind the wood.

"Do you know what time it is?!" I asked angrily as I turned fumbled with the keys to open the door.

"Late" he shrugged, leaning against the door frame again as if it was completely normal to just stop by at this time.

"You need to leave before you wake everyone up" I offered up the feeble excuse, his presence here at this time and after our last encounter making me extremely nervous.

"You're the only one here" Kol laughed as his eyes stared into mine, green meeting brown.

"Fine" I sighed, bringing my hand up to tuck a stray strand of red behind my ear and out the way of my eyes. "What is it Kol? I'm seriously so tired"

"You were right" he sighed as he looked down to the floor boards. I waited patiently considering the time and situation for him to continue, he didn't shed any light on what I was correct in. "Bria…what the hell is on your feet?"

"Oh those are slippers" I said with a small shrug, annoyed by the change in topic.

"No those are ridiculous"

"Shut up" I scoffed "I don't mock your choice in footwear"

"Because I wear normal shoes!" he argued, grinning widely as he continued to stare at my slippers.

"If you don't hurry this along Kol, I'm going back to bed" I threatened, crossing my arms over my chest and trying my best to stifle the onslaught of yawns I felt approaching.

"You were right about me trusting my instincts on the whole situation with my mother" Kol sighed "She did have ulterior motives Bria, but I think you already knew that"

"What did she do?" I asked, ignoring the thinly veiled accusation in his words.

"She linked us all together with the help of my brother and your sister" Kol laughed "Doppelganger blood is a powerful tool for a witch, now all she has to do is make Finn human then she can kill us all" Kol's expression was surprising neutral given the topic we were currently discussing.

"Well shouldn't you be out there trying to you know…..stop her?"

"We're working on it" Kol shrugged and moved towards the doorway "I just wanted to say thanks for the few hints that were mentioned, I'm surprised you even tried to give me the little warnings"

"Why?" I asked, barely managing to conceal my surprise.

"You hate me remember?"

"I don't hate you, I'm just mad at you there is a difference"

"Sorry, I can't really tell the difference"

"Turns out there's actually a lot you can't do Kol" I laughed as I walked out of the doorway, shuffling on my slippers until I was out on the porch with him, the door closing behind me gently. "Sorry I really should have put the porch light on" I mumbled as I looked out at the surrounding darkness.

"Vampire remember? I can see perfectly" Kol said with a barely visible smirk, he could maybe see perfectly in this lighting but I certainly couldn't.

"Show off" I rolled my eyes as I walked forward to resume my previous spot on the stairs. "Don't take this the wrong way but why aren't you out helping your brothers with this one? What can you even do about it?"

"Well" Kol quickly appeared at my side, his arms resting on his knees "we can kill her"

"You could really kill your own mother?"

"She's trying to kill us remember" Kol laughed bitterly "Niklaus happens to have some experience in that area, I'm sure he'll be able to direct us just fine"

"I'm sorry" I sighed, resting my own arms on my knees.

"For what exactly?" Kol turned to me, I couldn't make out his expression in the light which didn't help me decipher his mood.

"For what she's doing, for the part that everyone else played in her plans"

"My family has done many damaging and horrible things to yours, you do not owe any of us an apology" Kol said coldly, I eyed what I could see of him carefully.

"You aren't responsible for Klaus' actions" I laughed trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Believe me Klaus' actions weren't the only ones that damaged your family"

"I'm tempted to ask you to explain a little more on that but I have a feeling it's best to just leave it at that" I laughed awkwardly as Kol stared at me intently, I could feel his gaze, unmoving on mine. "Quit staring, it's a little bit creepy!" The words were barely out of my mouth before I was being moved over, one of Kol's hands gripped my upper arm while another was firmly placed onto my hip.

My view of him suddenly became clearer as I was staring right into his dark eyes, both his arms now wrapped around my back as I shifted uncomfortable with the sudden repositioning. "A little warning would have been nice" I complained as he smirked up at me.

"I like surprises" he laughed, the movement causing his chest to rumble underneath me. I was incredibly conscious of every movement he was making now, cursing the way I reacted to each little brush of his skin over mine.

"Well it's getting kinda late…" I tried to move myself back up but his hands didn't even budge a centimetre against the pressure my attempts to stand placed upon them.

"It was already late" he shrugged, pulling me a little closer. Kol's head dipped down slightly, his face burying into my collarbone, his hair tickling my neck. I thought I felt his lips ghost over my skin lightly but I couldn't be 100% sure, I could have easily just imagined it.

"Emm Kol?" I whispered quietly knowing he could hear me fine.

"What?" he asked back, his tone just as quiet as my own as if we might be overheard. His lips pressed against my skin firmly, the skin tingling when he removed them and placed another kiss to another bare spot. I struggled to pull together a coherent thought as he continued to reposition brief kisses against my throat.

"I can't remember" I said annoyed, causing him to chuckle underneath me. "This is such a bad idea" I said firmly as I entwined my fingers through his dark hair, tugging his head up towards my own. I didn't give him a chance to respond as I placed my lips to his own, I should have been thinking about all the trouble this would get me into with my family & friends and all the consequences of my actions but all that was running through my head currently was how I'd love to just sit like this forever, my lips against his. I bit as his bottom lip gently, urging him to part his lips enough for me to gain entry.

Kol's hands ventured a little further up my back, pulling me further even more until you couldn't even fit a solitary sheet of white paper between us both. I sighed, contented when his lips parted, our tongues meeting immediately, the battle for dominance soon beginning. We continued like this for an unknown amount of time, all I know is that it definitely wasn't long enough for my liking when I had to pull our lips apart to drag in ragged uneven breaths. Is hands reached up and pulled the loose strands behind my neck, exposing the skin that was once hidden beneath the unruly locks. Straightening automatically when his teeth nipped at the flesh, still hyper aware of the fact that his teeth could pierce it effortlessly. Given the threat of being dried not too long ago, my concern wasn't exactly misplaced. Kol chuckled at my clear sudden discomfort.

"Kol" a voice barked form behind me, Kol stiffened underneath me, his lips pulling back from my skin and the amusement completely gone. "We have a murderous parent to deal with, could you and the younger gilbert please deal with your hormones later, hmm?" Klaus voice was thick with irritation as he commanded Kol's attention.

"I'm a little busy Nik" Kol spat the words out, I could sense his own aggravation flow through his posture as he replied bitterly "We can handle this later"

"No we can't Kol" Elijah's voice suddenly joined the discussion and I could feel my skin heating up, glad it was dark because I was sure to be a very unnatural shade of red. "Later you'll be dead if we don't address the situation, immediately" Elijah's voice was firm and unyielding, Kol sighed and stood up, pulling me to my feet with him.

"Bria£ Elijah inclined his head with a small nod in a sort of greeting as Klaus just walked off, completely ignoring my presence.

"I'll see you later, hopefully" Kol walked down the porch stairs to join his brothers, turning to wink at me quickly as he stalked off.

"You idiot Bria" I mumbled to myself as I ran back into the house in search of my phone, I had to reach my sister asap.

~~~Playing God~~~

"If Damon finds out about this" Elena sighed, her hands moving down to switch gears "he will probably kill us both"

"Damon's always mad about something" I offered calmly "He'll get over it"

"Hopefully" she answered quietly.

"Let's just get there, try to convince Esther. Go home and finally get some sleep"

"Optimistic" Elena laughed as I continued to stare out of the window, the dark trees flashing past us as Elena sped towards the location we were given by Bonnie, she'd been helping Esther and Finn set up the ritual earlier in the day. "Hopefully we make it in time" she sighed "I don't know how this works but Bonnie said the moon had to be at a certain point or something" I felt her shoulders move in a small shrug beside me.

As we approached the site Bonnie had directed us to, we could see Esther and Finn surrounded by a ring of fire, in between that perfect circle was a pentagram of sorts. Outside of the circle stood her three other sons, Rebekah nowhere to be seen.

"Whatever you think of us mother, killing your own children would be an atrocity" Elijah reasoned, his voice deadly with his mother.

"My only regret is that I did not let you all die 1,000 years ago my son" Esther smiled regretfully at her sons. "If you have come to beg for your life, do not waste your time"

"Oh that is enough of your preaching mother" Klaus laughed bitterly as Kol began to pace around the outer circle.

"C'mon" I tugged at Elena's wrist as we both approached the unfolding scene slowly, taking care not to startle them. As we got closer they all seemed to register our appearance, all heads turning with a mixture of surprise and annoyance to find us gate-crashing their family filled sacrificial party.

"Elena, you must leave" Esther insisted "Now!"

"Of course you had something to do with this" Klaus scoffed, glaring daggers at us both as we cowered up towards the three Mikaelson siblings. Kol shot a glance my way, his eyes merely curious before he turned his attention back to his mother and older brother.

"Playing sacrificial lamb, how pathetic you are Finn" Kol spat the words out at his brother viciously as Esther glared at her son from behind the flames.

"Be quiet Kol, your brother knows virtue you could never understand"

"Esther you don't have to do this" Elena started to reason with the witch, trying to dissuade her from killing her children.

"I do Elena" she sighed. "I've spent 1,000 years on the other side, forced to look on helpless as they spent centuries inflicting pain and despair upon each other and countless innocent people along the way. I've felt the pain and suffering of each of their victims. They are not worth your sympathy Elena do not be so foolish"

"Kol" I tugged at the sleeve of his jacket as he stood beside me, his eyes still never leaving the circle "Why don't you just leave?"

"My being here wouldn't change anything" he shrugged quickly.

"Have you forgotten your aunt Jenna so soon Elena?" Esther asked calmly. "my son killed her, rather brutally" she sighed. Elena just stared back at her emptily, her bringing up Jenna really was a low blow.

"Or you Bria" Esther turned to stare at me, involuntarily my fingers tightened on the material of Kol's sleeve as if it was some sort of life jacket, the intenseness of the situation weighing on me. "Have you forgotten your family? I know you were young but your association with my son is very disrespectful to their memory" Kol straightened beside me, going even stiffer than I thought possible.

"Klaus didn't kill my parents" I laughed "Unless he pushed their car off from the bridge" I sighed shaking my head at her attempts.

"You really are clueless aren't you child" she laughed, the sound not malicious more sympathetic as she smiled at me kindly "Your real parents"

"What?" I aksed, my brow creasing with a frown. "What do you know about them?" I asked demandingly as I tried to move closer, Kol's tight grasp around my arm holding me back.

"Leave" Kol almost growled into my ear as he pushed me away from the circle.

"I know they were murdered" Esther smiled at me again "When you were very young. That is how you came to be adopted by the gilberts, the town council set it up due to the circumstances of their death. The Gilberts were on the founders council of course."

"What do you mean the circumstances of their death?" Elena asked the question for me as I struggled to keep up with the onslaught of information.

"They were murdered by a vampire, your mother, father and sister" she shook her head solemnly as I turned to stare at Klaus.

"Don't look at me" he shrugged as I turned back to face Esther. Her eyes were resting on her son, the one who still had his hand tightly around my arm.

"No" I shook my head, a strained laugh escaping my throat. "Nope, you're lying"

"I'm afraid not" Esther said quietly "I witnessed the whole thing from the other side, as punishment for my actions and the spell I cast all those centuries ago I was forced by the spirits I betrayed to watch my children, each time they destroyed an innocent life" She sighed "The only action of my sons that night that surprised me was when he decided to show mercy to the small child in the house"

"You expected me to kill a small child?" Kol scoffed from beside me "Please mother, I'm not the complete monster you paint me out to be" I pulled my arm out from his grasp sharply, nearly falling backwards with the movement.

"It's true?" I asked urgently, my voice wavering.

"Bria.." Kol stepped toward me but was soon distracted by the appearance of Rebekah; she unceremoniously dumped the body of Abie Bennett onto the ground in front of her mother.

"Draw power from the Bennett bloodline now" she laughed menacingly as Esther's face fell, her expression one of anger and grief, and then suddenly fear.

I didn't want to stick around to find out what happened next, I honestly couldn't find the energy to care. Stumbling unsteadily towards the trees Elena and I had crossed through I attempted to find my way back to the car, the sound of Elena shouting on me not far behind barely even registering in my mind. Once I was safely in between the trees and out of plain sight I stopped, dropping onto my knees and leaning against the damp bark of a tree. My cheeks felt soaked, the stream of tears flowing freely from my now stinging eyes, my vision blurring rapidly. A sharp, hot pain like a poker being shoved down my throat soon enveloped me, as I drew in deep ragged breaths, the sobs escaping loudly.

"Bria" Elena was beside me, pulling me into her tightly, her hands rubbing at my back in an attempt of comfort. "Shhhh, it's okay. We'll get him for this, I promise" she swore vehemently into my ear as I shook my head violently, regretting my decision to try and help. If I had just gone back to bed, then I wouldn't have found out about this. I highly doubted i would ever get a decent night's sleep again, not until I'd settled this score at least.

**An- and that's that! I really appreciate all of the reviews that you guys have left on this story & all the love you have shown towards it! This is a sad moment for me! Can't believe that's me finished with another story, 3 now completed and I still grieve for the loss of my characters on the other 2 lol! I still haven't decided whether or not I will write a sequel, it is rather tempting but I will spend the next few weeks trying to finish fics I've already stared! Stay tuned, if I started a second part I will update this fic to let y'all know about it!**

**I'd like to hear your thoughts on the ending! I know y'all were anxious to know how Bria would find out & I ended it after dropping that major bomb! Know she knows. If I do write a sequel it will probably feature heavily on the information she just received, anyway I hope you guys weren't too disappointed by the fact that it didn't end with them walking off into the sunset hand in hand all lovey dovey!**

**Chowlseaa :)**


	55. Chapter 55

Okay so i caved to the demand a started to write a sequel, I've had the first few chapters for a while now. I'd appreciate your thoughts on the first one. The story will be update here s/9706285/1/Beautiful-Disaster , follow the link or you can find it on my profile :)

I'm happy you all enjoyed the story enough to request more, your PM's have all been well received even the more demanding ones lol


End file.
